Total Drama: Blood vs Water
by luxotter
Summary: Total Drama is back and the producers have made 11 legendary contestants return to the competition, but this time they'll be bringing along their siblings to compete for one million dollars! Who will go? Who will win? And how much drama will there be? Only one way to find out on Total Drama: Blood vs Water! (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

"Total Drama is back everybody!" Chris McLean exclaimed whilst standing at the dock of Pahkitew Island. "After a while off the air the producers decided we needed to come back with a bang and what better way to do that than with some good old fashioned family drama."

"We've invited 11 former campers back, but this time they'll be bringing along one of their siblings. I know right, the ratings are gonna be off the chain!" Chris cheered whilst throwing his arms into the air.

The scene changes to Chris walking outside the cabins.

"On this island three teams will compete against each other in some of the most barbaric challenges we've ever come up with. From sleep deprivation to wild animal attacks, these contestants aren't getting a moments rest, and its all covered by the contracts!"

The scene changes to Chris standing besides a bonfire at night.

"Here is where our teams will meet when they lose a challenge. Here they will each vote to send one of their own off the island. Once the votes are counted each player, except one, will receive a s'more of safety. The one player that doesn't get one will be sent to the zip line of shame and go back home to live out the rest of their pathetic and sad life."

The scene changes to Chris standing on top of a mountain.

"Along the way there will be pain, love but most importantly DRAMA! Its a whole new game but you've still got your favourite host. Welcome to Total. Drama. Blood vs Water!"

* * *

 **Hola everyone, and welcome to the SYOC portion of this story!**

 **For this story I am going to need some brand new and exciting siblings to the already legendary cast members in Total Drama.**

 **There are going to be 8 OC slots available, it'll become clear why there's 8 siblings once the story starts, and they're going to be for the following characters:**

 **Heather**

 **Geoff**

 **Bridgette**

 **Noah**

 **Eva**

 **Brick**

 **Dawn**

 **Dave**

 **Submit the apps via PMS as I desperately don't want the reviews to be filled with the characters that everyone else will be able to see.**

 **Now that the boring explanation is over lets go over to the boring application form YAY!**

* * *

 **Name:** (self explanatory really)

 **Age:** (14 - 23)

 **Gender:** (Girl, Boy or any of the other genders out there in the world.)

 **Sibling to:** (Is it Heather? Brick? Dave?)

 **Younger or Older Sibling:** (It literally says it)

 **Sexuality:** (Straight, Gay, Asexual, whatever their sexuality is they are welcome)

 **Stereotype:** (i.e Gwen is The Loner, Max is The Super Villain etc.)

 **Appearance:** (Lets see what they look like because looks are everything in todays society, I mean how else did the Kardashians become famous. Be as in-depth as possible, tell me if they have piercings, scars, tattoos as well as the usual eye and hair colour stuff)

 **Personality:** (Lets get to know what your character is like but please don't let them be another Mary or Gary sue because lets face it those characters are never exactly fun to write for are they?)

 **Relationship with Sibling:** (THIS is where it can get fun, are the siblings best friends who love each other, or do they hate each others guts and want to absolutely destroy one another in the game? Go into as much detail as possible here!)

 **Short Bio:** (What was there upbringing like with their sibling? Was it a happy family or were they in a unhappy one?)

 **Clothing:** (The usual everyday wear.)

 **Swimwear:** (Trunks, bikinis, its all up to you.)

 **Sleepwear:** (Pyjamas or butt naked you decide.)

 **Likes:** (Foods, hobbies, basically anything your character likes a lot!)

 **Dislikes:** (What can't they stand in this world!)

 **Strengths:** (Is your character incredibly good at climbing? Or is it something less useful like fidget spinner knowledge)

 **Weaknesses:** (Is your character a terrible swimmer or are they just a completely incompetent when they have to run?)

 **Audition Tape:** (Honestly go all out for this, I could read an app and absolutely hate a character but their audition tape could save them by fully introducing me to this character and more importantly impressing the producers)

* * *

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask! I will say this though, if i really like your character but the sibling has already been taken I may ask you to swap siblings, this way we get the best of both worlds! A brilliant character will be added and a sibling will be taken. Happy OC creating everyone and I cannot wait to see them!**


	2. Meet The Cast! Part 1

_Sorry about that hiccup with the formatting, don't know what happened there!_

 _Announcement: Shout out to 16Doobop13 for giving me this idea from his story Total Drama Nialasach that I would highly recommend checking out as its a great show and story. Anyway back to this story, whilst I am writing the first few episodes of the show (you know get ahead of it all) I will be revealing members of the cast with and giving my opinion on them as well as a brief overview about elements of the contestants. There will be no spoilers and with all that said I really hope you enjoy the introduction to the first few siblings of Total Drama: Blood vs Water!_

 **Hannah - The Cute Heroine:** "I might be cute but sometimes appearances can be deceiving."

Hannah is probably sweetest and most innocent contestant this show has ever seen, in-fact the only reason she entered this show in the first place was to get closer to her brother, Dave. The money means nothing to her, although she has said if she won she'd spend the money on the exploration of unicorns. Hannah boasts an incredibly knowledge of Teenage shows, The Vampire Diaries mainly and knows how to make anyone around her smile from ear to ear. But her biggest strength? She knows how to use her cuteness to get her own way, her puppy dog face has been known to be lethal. However, Hannah is a bit of an airhead and she is big scaredy cat, she's been known to scream at her own shadow in the past. This game for her is going to be all about making friends with powerful players and just tag along for the ride to the final. Will Hannah be able to survive the game or will her sweet nature be her downfall? Find out by watching Total Drama: Blood vs Water.

 **Jose - The Suave Villain:** Its time someone redeemed my family's honour.

Jose signed up to this season for one reason, to redeem his family's name after Alejandro dragged it through the mud. He's not in this for the money, he wants to win the game and show people what his family is truly made of. Since joining the show Jose has done his research and watched every single episode of Total Drama and believes he has the perfect strategy to win the show. His effort to succeed in this game is something to be admired. Jose is a man of many talents though, being incredibly athletic as well as smart and dashingly handsome. However, much to his own protest, he does have his faults. He always sees everyone as weaker than him so talks down to almost everyone. His social game is where he might struggle, there's only so much of a chauvinistic, cocky and downright insufferable man they can take. Will Jose manage to redeem his family's name or will he suffer the same fate as his brother did? Find out by watching Total Drama: Blood vs Water!

 **Shelly - The Mathematician:** Statistically dinosaurs have a higher chance of coming back from the dead than he does of surviving.

Shelly is an interesting player to say the least. She has entered this show to finally prove to her workout crazy family and sister, Eva, that brains is better than brawn and finally be out of her older sisters shadow. She's already ran all the numbers and figured out that she has at least a 23% chance of winning the show and at least a 60% chance of beating Eva and feels that her chances are only going to get higher as the competition goes on. Although her intelligence and mathematic skills are her main strength, Shelly a genius strategist and has lead her debate team to many victories with that skill. However Shelly is also a shining example of all brains and no brawn, she's physically weak, not a strong swimmer and to top it all off she has a weak stomach. Shelly's game is going to be all about strategy and trusting her brain, rather than relying on alliances and the trust of others. Will Shelly prove her brain is more powerful than Eva's brawn or will her strategic plays be her own downfall? Watch Total Drama: Blood vs Water to find out!

 **Cyber - The Athletic Scientist** : Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I can't be physical.

Cyber might be known for his intelligence back home but here on the island he wants to show the world his athletic ability. He entered the show so he could actually afford to continue making his inventions, as well as paying back his parents for the damages that some of them have caused. On top of his intelligence and athletic ability, Cyber is also incredibly caring for animals and looks after any animal he finds hurt or injured. He found an injured cat outside his house and once he'd cared for it, him and the cat were darn near inseparable. The problem with Cyber though is that he is terrible under pressure, if he's got ten seconds to make a decision he will always end up making the wrong choice. On top of that Cyber can become cruel and mean when he is not in a very good mood. For Cyber, his game is going to rely heavily on his ability to remain under the radar and befriend as many people as possible, including his brother Brick. Will Cyber hit a home run in the game or will he strike out. For all this and more tune into Total Drama: Blood vs Water!

 **Sophia - The Nerdy Singer:** If there's one thing I can't stand its a liar! Why can't we all just be friendly and get along with each other.

Sophia is an incredibly sweet and kind girl who also happens to be the biggest star in the show, sorry Chris its just not your season, you see she's apart of the new and popular girl group Stars Of Harmony. She entered the show to get rid of all the cheaters, manipulators and liars in the game and to have a small break from the non-stop lifestyle she's had for the past few months. Besides having a dynamite voice Sophia also has the ability to tell when people are lying, something she learnt how to do when she was just a young child. However Sophia also has some weaknesses, the main one being that she doesn't take criticism or insults very well and has a huge fear of the paparazzi or any flashing lights for that matter. Sophia's game is going to be an interesting one, she is more of a follower than a leader and her trustworthy nature made lead to people trying to take advantage of her. Will Sophia hit the high notes of success or will she come tumbling down the charts and out of the game? To find out all this and more come and watch Total Drama: Blood vs Water.

 _Hope you all enjoyed that and enjoy the new characters that will be coming in soon!_


	3. Meet The Cast! Part 2

_Here we go everybody the final batch of competitors before we get the first chapter! Hopefully the chapter will be uploaded fairly soon and let me know who you think out of the OC's is going to make it to the title or who you think is going to flop with style!_

 **Anthony - The Intelligent Artist:** "I'm incredibly smart, whilst my brother was out at parties getting an STD I was studying to get a PHD."

The best way to describe Anthony? The complete opposite of Geoff. Whilst Geoff was going out to parties and having a crazy good time, Anthony would be studying in his room or painting his most recent masterpiece. He reluctantly signed up for the show to prove to everyone that Geoff's achievements in the game are merely his dumb luck and that people should respect and pay attention to Anthony more. Besides being an incredible artist, Anthony is surprisingly good cook and, although he's never been the athletic type, he is incredibly flexible and a lot stronger than he looks. His weaknesses? Well where do we begin. Anthony has poor aim, terrible social skills, will do poorly when put in a team and isn't very athletic. Anthony's game is going to based on his ability to remain under the radar and hope he isn't seen as the weak link. Will Anthony be able to prove that the party life gets you nowhere in life or will he prove that all work and no play makes Anthony a bad contestant? Find out by viewing Total Drama: Blood vs Water!

 **Jayden - The Competitive Athlete:** "I've already won a gold at the Olympics so a silly teen show should be a piece of cake."

Jayden is an Olympic medal winning athlete and is one of the main reasons her sister Sky is as athletic and competitive as she is. The main reason Jayden entered the game was to win that money to fund her career. As much as she hates to admit it, her Olympic medal doesn't pay the bills and the million would help her afford her training as well as pay the bills. We already know Jayden is an incredible athlete but on top of that she has a great mental game, she believes that if she puts her mind to it she can do anything and push herself to her absolute limit. She'll say she doesn't have any weaknesses, however Jayden is incredibly blunt and harsh with people and has been known to make her fellow competitors as well as teammates cry for giving average performances. Jayden's game is going to have to be total domination. She will strive to control the entire game within a matter of days to put herself on top and other below. Is Jayden's Olympic experience going to take her to the top or will her bad attitude and harshness be too much for everyone else? For all this and more tune into Total Drama: Blood vs Water.

 **Isaiah - The Queen:** "I said if I didn't become a star by the time I was 40 I would become a serial killer."

Isaiah is someone who is incredibly quiet but when he speaks up he becomes incredibly deadly. There is only one reason Isaiah entered the competition and that was to show his big brother, Noah, that he is more than just a burden to him, that and the fame and million dollars sound like paradise to him. Besides being silent but deadly, Isaiah is also ridiculously sassy and has often used his tiny height to his advantage by getting into small places, but he has one secret weapon that he isn't sure he'll ever release into the island. His weaknesses though? Isaiah's timid nature means he rarely ever makes friends with anyone, doesn't communicate well with others either but worst of all is his ability to breakdown if anyone points out a single fault that he knows he has. Isaiah's game is going to be based entirely on his ability to make an impact for his team and not be seen as a burden whom they have to carry through each challenge. Will Isaiah prove to everyone that he is a threat and not just a little nobody or will he end up being known as the weakest competitor this show has ever had? You have to watch Total Drama: Blood vs Water!

 **Yukari Jin - The Dramatic Rebel:** "Heather taught me that just because you're related, doesn't mean you have to like one another."

Yukari Jin has never gotten along with her family and has often been described as the black sheep of the family, even though she personally believes its Heather. In fact the main reason she entered this show in the first place was so that she could get enough money to get away from her family and live life the way she wants to. Being independent for so much of her life Yukari has developed a large amount of street smarts and is an expert climber, she learnt this skill from climbing out of her window to escape her family late at night. However Yukari also has a high temper and often enages in arguements over quite petty manners and has been known to ignore other people's plans and go off on her own to succeed by herself. Yukari's game is going to be about her being a lone wolf and making sure that others around her realise that she is somebody that you don't want to mess with in or outside of the game. Is Yukari's rebellious nature going to be a blessing in disguise or will it be the curse that sees her leave. Find out later on Total Drama: Blood vs Water!

 **Griff - The Actor:** "This shall be the greatest acting role of my entire life!"

For some acting is a passion, for Griff it is simply a way of life. Whilst Dawn and his parents were protecting everything to do with nature, he was working to become the best actor the world has ever known. Its actually the main reason he entered the show, drama school is expensive and the million would allow him pursue his dream and live comfortably at the same time. Griff's main strength, suprisingly, is his acting ability but he also is very skilled at memorising things, mainly lines but it can be applied to other things as well. His main weakness has been that he is not physically strong and when he gets a small part, even when in a team, he will become furious and demand he should be the lead. Griff's game is going to have to be putting his acting, the one skill he has, to good use and hope that by playing the part he can team up with others and win the game. Will Griff prove that he deserves to be a leading man or will he be nothing more than an extra? To find out all of this and more tune into Total Drama: Blood vs Water!


	4. Let The Games Begin! Part 1

**Welcome everybody to the very first episode of Total Drama: Blood vs Water! I really hope you all enjoy this and without further ado lets get right into the story and introduce you to the main cast!**

* * *

The episode opens to Chris sitting in the control room of Pahkitew Island with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Welcome back Total Drama Idiots!" Christ exclaimed. "Uh, I mean fans. I'm back here on Pahkitew Island where we'll soon meet a whole new generation of contestants and welcome back some of our past victims."

The scene changes to Chris walking through the woods.

"We've got 11 old competitors coming back for more punishment, but this time to amp up the drama they'll be bringing along their siblings. Yeah, our producers are geniuses!" Christ exclaimed whilst raising his arms into the air and spinning around his chair.

The camera cuts to Chris sitting down at the bonfire.

"On this island the teams will compete against each other in some of our most barbaric and cruelest challenges to date. We've even been required by the network to have a therapist examine the contestants after they leave the show. Trust me when I say they're gonna need it," Chris stated whilst pulling the collar of his shirt.

The scene changes to Chris standing at the dock of the island.

"Some of these siblings love each other more than anything in the world," Chris stated in a sweet and mocking tone. "BORING! Then we have the good siblings. The ones who hate each other with a burning passion and would do anything to get rid of them. Those are the ones that get you the big ratings baby!"

The scene fades to Chris on top of the mountain.

"Whilst the rest of these 22 contestants will soon be forgotten one of them will go on and win one million dollars and achieve Total Drama infamy," Chris said. "So stick around to find out about our special surprise and who will win on Total. Drama. Blood vs Water!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The scene fades in with Chris and Chef standing at the end of the dock waiting to "greet" the contestants.

"Welcome back," Chris said. "Our twenty two contestants are now on their way to the island"

"Those poor suckers," Chef replied whilst shaking his head.

"Says the man who helps me do this."

"Hey, it puts food on the table."

"Anywho," Chris said changing the subject. "It looks like our first contestant is on their way now."

The shot cut to a boat with Heather standing at the front giving a menacing glare to the camera as she approached the island.

"First up its the queen of mean and legendary first generation competitor Heather," Chris announced.

The boat arrives at the island and Heather steps off and onto the docks.

"Great, same old island, same old stale air and same old host," Heather said sarcastically.

"Hey! Who you calling old?" Christ complained.

"Oooooo someones touchy. Don't worry I'm sure your crows feet will go away soon."

"Just stand on the dock Heather," Chris said whilst putting his hand into his face.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"Two minutes on the island and I've already made Chris feel terrible about himself," Heather gloated. "Things can only get better."

* * *

Another boat approaches the island. This time there is a young girl on the boat with long curly black hair and a subtle white hair clip placed to keep her hair out of her eyes and is wearing a white mini dress with a black belt and white bow flat shoes.

"Here comes our first sibling everybody!" Chris cheered. "It's Heather's younger sister, the rebellious Yukari Jin."

Yukari's boat docked and she jumped down from it.

"Is this seriously where I'm gonna stay?" Yukari asked.

"Yes," Chris replied with an evil smirk on his face.

"Seriously? This is a step up from where I usually sleep," Yukari happily said.

"Wait… Where do you usually sleep?" Chris questioned.

"Park benches, tents, door ways, at least here I've got some shelter," Yukari said walking by Chris and going over to Heather. "And Heather its so… Wonderful to see you again."

"Sure Yucky," Heather replied whilst rolling her eyes. "Just stand as far away from me as possible."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yukari)**

"Nice to know that Heather's still got her charming personality," Yukari said sarcastically.

* * *

The third boat arrived at the island with Dave aboard it.

"After having a severe mental breakdown and being left on the island last season Dave is back," Chris announced. "If only to make sure he doesn't sue."

"I never said I wouldn't sue!" Dave yelled as he got off the boat and approached Chris.

"You signed the contract for this season Dave," Chris stated. "It clearly says we will be void of all legal rights and you claim all responsibility for our actions."

"I didn't even sign the contract!" Dave yelled. "My little sister did so she could get on this show!"

"Wow you have a really girly signature dude, I mean hearts around your name?" Chris joked.

"Its not…" Dave sighed giving up on the argument. "Can I just go and stand with the others?"

"Sure, just don't have a full scale breakdown if one of them doesn't love you back."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dave)**

"I'm setting the record straight," Dave began. "Sky was the one who screwed me over and played me! Not the other way around, she hurt me!"

* * *

Another boat approached the island. Jumping with excitement at the end of the boat was a short girl with two black pigtails, with a pink bow on the left one. She was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue skirt and black shoes.

"Next up we have Dave's little sister, the adorable and sickly sweet Hannah!" Chris narrated as she got off the boat.

"OMG Chris!" Hannah squealed with excitement as she ran over to hug Chris. "I can't believe I'm actually here on Total Drama!"

"Yeah," Chris said annoyed as he got Hannah to stop hugging him. "Don't touch me. Ever. Got it?"

"Sorry, but I'm just such a huge fan of you!" Hannah squealed again. "Especially when you were in Fametown. Your songs were like your mouth hugging my ears."

Chris took a big step away from Hannah.

"Please stand as far away from me as possible," Chris said cautiously.

"Okay," Hannah said gleefully as she skipped over to join the rest of the contestants. "OMG its Heather! Queen of mean and the girl who kicked Alejandro in the balls! Dave can you believe it?"

"Scrawny boy," Heather said to Dave. "Keep her away from me otherwise I will make your life a living hell."

"You can't do it if it already is," Dave sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hannah)**

"This is the best day ever, I'm in the Total Drama confessional!" Hannah screamed wailing her arms and legs in the air. "This is the best day ever and its only 10AM!"

* * *

A fifth boat is seen approaching the island with Sky standing at the front.

"Next we have last seasons athletic wonder woman and serial heartbreaker Sky!" Chris narrated.

"I'm not a heartbreaker!" Sky yelled as she jumped off the boat.

"Dave says otherwise," Chris told Sky. "But I guess you guys have the whole of the show to actually figure that out."

"Wait, Dave's here?" Sky questioned.

"Yes and I'm sure he's just as excited to see you," Chris said mockingly.

"Great," Sky said as she walked by Chris and over to the rest of the competitors.

"Hey," Hannah said. "You're the mean girl who broke my brothers heart!"

"I didn't break his heart!" Sky yelled.

"That's not what half of the Total Drama fan forums say," Hannah replied.

"Well the other half say I didn't and he was the problem," Sky said, getting more annoyed by this argument being brought up again.

"I wasn't the problem," Dave yelled. "You were the one who played me to get further in the game!"

"Man and I thought drunk homeless guys could argue," Yukari said whilst laughing.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sky)**

"I did nothing wrong!" Sky whined. "Why is it the only thing people ever remember me for is the drama that happened with Dave? I'm more than just that!"

* * *

The next boat begins to approach the island carrying a girl with long black hair with two long stand going over her ears with bright red lipstick on as well. She's wearing a red tank top and a pair of black running shorts with red trainers on.

"Here we have a true hero of Canada," Chris began. "Two time Olympic gold medalist and Sky's big sister, the unstoppable and legendary Jayden!"

"Glad you decided to go with the introduction my manager sent over," Jayden said with a slight smirk.

"Its not like he gave me much of a choice," Chris bitterly said.

"What can I say?" Jayden said whilst walking by Chris. "Gustavo can be very convincing, especially when it comes to me."

"Wow, Chris actually got someone interesting," Heather remarked.

"Thanks Heather," Jayden said. "Nice to know the best player in this game actually thinks I'm interesting."

"That's a first, someone is actually being nice to me," Heather said a little freaked out.

"I'm a professional athlete," Jayden said. "When I see a strong competitor, I give them the respect that they deserve."

"Glad to see someone finally recognises talent," Heather gloated.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jayden)**

"I know a threat when I see one," Jayden said. "Show them kindness and then destroy them with no mercy. That's how I got my medals and this is only a silly teen show so this should be a breeze."

* * *

The seventh boat approached the island, this time carrying Geoff who was hanging off the side rails at the front of the boat.

"Next we have a traitor," Chris bitterly announced. "He traded in Total Drama for the Ridonculous Race but has now come crawling back. Its thrill seeker Geoff everybody!"

"I didn't betray you dude," Geoff said whilst walking over to Chris.

"You abandoned us Geoff!" Chris yelled. "You left us and went for a new younger model. You traitor!"

"At least I'm back right?" Geoff asked.

"Just go stand with the loyal contestants, okay traitor?" Chris said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Okay brah," Geoff said as he walked over to Dave. "Yo dude, names Geoff."

"Hey, I'm Dave," he greeted back.

"Sweet dude, so who's sibling are you, Katie's?" Geoff asked.

"Ummmm, I'm not one of the siblings," Dave said in an irritated manner. "I'm one of the competitors from Pahkitew Island."

"Oh sorry dude I didn't watch that one, I heard it was pretty bad," Geoff said before his eyes shot open after he realised what he said. "But I'm sure that wasn't true dude."

"I've seen barbed wire smoother than that," Yukari remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

"I think I handled that pretty well," Geoff said smiling. "I mean, Dave didn't seem to notice so its all good brah."

* * *

The next boat arrived at the island with a boy sitting at his appointed seat. He was fairly skinny with messy brown hair, a scar over his left eye and a flame tattoo on his left arm. He wore a black leather jacket covering a multi coloured spiral shirt, dark blue jeans, dark purple sneaks to match his purple fingerless gloves, a red bowtie and a blue bandana around his neck.

"No, that's not a walking pile of colourful trash" Chris joked. "That's the academic genius, artistic genius and Geoff's younger brother, Anthony!"

"And yet in these clothes I still look better than you," Anthony remarked as he walked off the boat.

"It'd pay for you to be nice to the host Anthony," Chris replied. "I am the one who will control your pain and suffering for the next few weeks."

"I've suffered more from being Geoff's sibling," Anthony said as he walked by Chris. "Anything you throw at me will be a walk in the park."

"Hey," Geoff said. "Not cool bro."

"Like me?" Anthony questioned.

"No, but when you're acting like this? yeah dude," Geoff said.

"Whatever, I'm going to stand as far away from you as possible," Anthony said as he walked away from Geoff and stood next to Hannah.

"You can paint me like one of your french girls if you want," Hannah said to Anthony.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anthony)**

"Honestly the more I can stay away from Geoff the better," Anthony stated. "But that Hannah girl is making me have second thoughts."

* * *

Another boat arrived at the island carrying Eva who stared menacingly down the camera.

"Next up we've got the angriest contestant to ever be on the show," Chris narrated. "Fans remember her for her wonderful personality, its Eva!"

"What did you say about me?!" Eva yelled as she leaped off the boat and stormed over to Chris.

"Nothing!" Chris screamed in fear. "I said absolutely nothing."

"You better keep it that way McClean," Eva threatened. "I've already got one primadonna who needs to learn a lesson, I don't need another. Right Heather?"

"Why me monobrow?" Heather questioned.

"You cheated and got me out, remember? I never forget and you will pay for that," Eva said whilst punching her fists.

"I'll pay you if I can get front row seats to you destroying her," Yukari said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I'll admit I've got an anger problem," Eva said. "But this season I'm going to use some of that pent up aggression to destroy Heather, take the million and become an professional athlete!"

* * *

The tenth boat approaches the island carrying a girl with light blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. She was wearing round glasses, a sky blue dress shirt with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows, cargo shorts and black sandals.

"Here comes Eva's sister," Chris announced. "She's a genius mathematician and statistician who definitely doesn't have a caterpillar on her face, I checked. Its Shelly!"

"Please do not insult my eyebrows," Shelly said calmly as she walked over to Chris.

"Eyebrows?" Chris questioned. "But there's only one of them."

"Its my duty to remind you that my sister is Eva and her aggressive nature could see you… oh how do I put it? Sleeping with the fishes." Shelly explained.

"She's right McClean," Eva butted in. "It'd pay for you to be quiet right now."

"Fine!" Chris gave in as he let Shelly walk over to the rest of the contestants. "Nobody ever lets me have any fun on this show."

"Greetings and salutations fellow competitor," Shelly greeted Anthony.

"Ummm, I'm not much of a talker or people person…" Anthony replied awkwardly.

"Understandable," Shelly began. "I am also not a people person much preferring my own company to the idiots whom often surround me, like now."

"Wait, what did you just call us?" Anthony said angrily.

"I can't help it that I am clearly the smartest person here," Shelly gloated.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shelly)**

"My intelligence has often lead to me not having many friends," Shelly stated. "My genius scares them away and often leaves me isolated. I can't help it that I am just far more gifted than anyone else around me."

* * *

In the distance another boat approached the island with Noah sitting down in his seat.

"We've reached the halfway point so what better time to have a half pint contestant," Chris chuckled. "He's a know-it-all who failed to win both my show and the traitor show… Its Noah!"

"At least I've been on one good reality show," Noah said getting off the boat.

"Hey! We better be the good show dude," Chris replied angrily.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night," Noah said whilst quickly walking by Chris

"Yo Noah dude!" Geoff greeted. "How's Emma doing?"

"She's currently at Law school destroying all competition," Noah said. "She also said that if I don't come back with the million she would question our relationship."

"Seriously?" Sky asked. "Why would you want to be with someone like that?"

"Says the girl who's almost boyfriend tried to kill her," Noah responded.

"Aloe stocks have risen by 60% in multiple territories to 233.79 dollars after that burn," Shelly said.

"It only gets funnier the more detail you add," Noah replied

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Well the standards for contestants has certainly dropped since I was on this show," Noah stated.

* * *

The 12th boat approached the island with a small and skinny boy sitting at the front of the boat. He had short black hair with a red baseball cap placed backwards over it. He was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue shorts and black sneakers as well.

"Now its time for Noah's little brother," Chris began. "He's quiet, shy and rarely speaks, something we all wish Noah would do. Its Isaiah!"

Isaiah got off the boat and stood next to Chris and didn't say a single word.

"So," Chris began awkwardly. "Are you going to say anything?"

Isaiah stood there looking blankly at Chris and not saying a single word.

"Great," Chris said placing his hand into his face. "The show's going downhill already."

"Like your career," Isaiah quickly said.

"Hey! Where did that come from?" Chris asked as Isaiah walked by him to join everyone else.

"That's his inner diva coming out," Noah said. "He only speaks when he's being a diva."

"What do you mean inner Diva?" Jayden asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to find out," Noah replied.

"If its anything more interesting than this shrimp then I'm with the olympian," Heather said.

"You inspire my inner serial killer," Isaiah said.

Heather was about to say something but stopped herself and said, "I like you."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Isaiah)**

"I said if I didn't become a star by the time I was forty I would become a serial killer," Isaiah said.

* * *

The 13th boat was seen approaching the island with Dawn sitting down in a meditating position at the very front of the boat.

"Now its time for a fan favourite," Chris began. "In fact the only reason we invited her back was because of all the angry emails and threats we got. Its moon child and nature lunatic Dawn!"

"Greetings Chris," Dawn greeted Chris as she suddenly appeared next to him.

"ARGH!" Chris yelled. "Can you not do that? You're already creepy enough as it is, I don't need you sneaking up on me."

"Because you're constantly scared of the people sneaking up to get your job," Dawn replied.

"What… Who told you that?" Chris asked nervously.

"Its all over your aura," Dawn said as she placed her hand on Chris's shoulder. "You're terrified of being replaced by a younger host so you have us around you so you look young yourself."

"Its not working," Heather yelled from the side.

"Shut it Heather!" Chris yelled. "Don't read my Aura or whatever your hippie mumbo jumbo is and just freak them out instead."

"As you wish," Dawn replied as she went over to the rest of the contestants. "Greetings friends, your aura's are looking particularly yellow today."

"Is that a good thing?" Dave questioned.

"Oh yes, its a wonderful thing," Dawn replied.

"What is she talking about?" Eva said annoyed.

"The aura has long been described as an electromagnetic energy field that surrounds people—like an egg-shaped ball of energy that encompasses the body," Shelly stated. "The aura consists of seven levels, layers or auric bodies, also known as the physical, astral, lower, higher, spiritual, intuitional, and absolute planes."

"Magic mumbo jumbo, got it," Eva replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I originally said I didn't want to be on this show after the Scott event," Dawn began. "But it means I get to spend time with my wonderful brother. I rarely see him and He's the only person who's aura I can't read."

* * *

A boat with a scrawny young boy began to approach the island. He had chocolate brown hair that was spiked up with shaven sides. He was wearing a black t-shirt, navy blue jeans and a pair of black shoes.

"Next up it's a young and upcoming actor and no it's not me," Chris began. "He's been the leading roll in all his productions, from Romeo and Juliet to Hamilton… Yeah we don't know either. It's Dawn's little brother Griff!"

"Good morning Total Drama!" Griff projected to Chris.

"Let's see how good it is after our first challenge," Chris replied.

"It shall be a marvellous day instead! I shall play the leading roll in securing a victory for me and my team," Griff said confidently.

"You keep telling yourself that," Chris said.

"I shall!" Griff said as he walked over to the rest of the contestants.

"At least we've got someone else from the arts is here," Anthony said.

"A fellow thespian perhaps?" Griff replied.

"A painter actually," Anthony stated.

"You are the Leonardo Da Vinci to my Leonardo Dicaprio," Griff replied as he put his arm around Anthony in a dramatic fashion.

"Sure… just don't put your arm around me again," Anthony asked politely.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Griff)**

"A stunning way to start the competition," Griff said. "I can't wait to meet the others and see the wonders that everyone says in here after me!"

* * *

In the distance a boat approached with Brick standing up to salute as it came in.

"Next we have another generation two competitor," Chris narrated. "He's got bladder issues but he is better known as the cowardly cadet, its Brick!"

"Cadet Brick McArthur reporting for duty sir," Brick said whilst saluting Chris.

"Stand down cadet, if you're too excited you might pee yourself again," Chris joked.

"That was a one time thing!" Brick responded.

"Your aura says otherwise," Dawn said from a far. "You've done it at school, in a play and when your drill sergeant yelled at you for the first time."

"You peed during a play? That is simply disrespectful!" Griff said.

"Dude can we make sure Chef doesn't yell at him?" Yukari asked. "I don't wanna be near pee stains."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Everyone thinks of me as the embarrassing cadet," Brick began. "The other cadets in my troop have teased me about it constantly, so I am going to make it my mission to win this series and prove all of them wrong."

* * *

The sixteenth boat came towards the island with a young man standing at the back of the boat. He had short messy blonde hair and was wearing a plain green t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of green tennis shoes.

"We've had Lightning, we've had B and now we have another kid joining the nickname crew," Chris announced. "He loves animals, is smart and plays baseball almost everyday, give it up for Brick's big brother Cyber!"

"Thanks for the intro dude," Cyber said to Chris. "Can't wait to start this whole thing."

"Wow," Chris said slightly shocked. "You're actually kind of normal."

"Is that a bad thing?" Cyber asked.

"Depends on the ratings, but hopefully you're one of the none dull normal people," Chris said.

"Cool, I think," Cyber replied as he walked over to the other competitors. "Hey guys."

"Is it getting hotter out here or it just him?" Hannah said in a swoon.

"Ummm, how do I react to that?" Cyber said whilst awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry she's harmless," Dave said. "Just very… unusual."

"Well then, I'm sure we'll get along fine," Cyber said.

"I'll let you get to second base with me anytime," Hannah said leaning into Cyber.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Cyber)**

"At least she used a baseball analogy," Cyber sighed. "This is going to be a long summer isn't it?"

* * *

Another boat approached the island this time carrying Bridgette.

"She surfs, she loves animals and she's been known to kiss Spanish heart throbs," Chris teased. "Its Bridgette everybody!"

"Don't mention that jerk Alejandro again," Bridgette said as she walked over to Chris.

"Why?" Chris asked. "You getting weak in knees when you hear his name?"

"Chris dude, shut it!" Geoff yelled from behind.

"As much as I hate to side with the vegan chick and party dude, I agree." Heather said.

"Wow, thanks Heather," Bridgette said slightly surprised.

"Don't get used to it, I just don't wanna hear about you and my boyfriend kissing," Heather said.

"Never thought I'd ever agree with Heather," Geoff said.

Bridgette walked over to Geoff and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"At least he's not here," Bridgette said. "Its just you and me for another fun time on the island."

"Yeah," Geoff said excitedly. "This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bridgette)**

"After what happened last time I was here I really want to redeem myself," Bridgette said. "Geoff managed to do it on Ridonculous Race so I'm hoping that I can do the same."

* * *

The next boat approached the island with a young girl standing at the front waving at the island. She had blonde hair that was tied into a neat bun with two parts curled either side of her face and she was wearing a light blue blouse, blue jeans and a pair of white running shoes.

"We've had an Olympian but now we've got a singing superstar!" Chris announced with pure joy. "She's a member of the girlband Stars Of Harmony, has a powerful voice and is gonna get us some serious ratings! Its time to meet Bridgette's baby sister Sophia!"

"Hey Chris, how've you been since the Digest awards?" Sophia asked.

"Would've been better if we won one," Chris sighed.

"You'll get it next year don't worry," Sophia said heading over to everyone else and giving her big sister a hug.

"You managed to get an Olympian and a singing star?" Yukari asked. "I can't believe this but you've really outdone yourself this time Chris."

"I can't believe Sophia is here on the island," Hannah squealed.

"I still can't believe a girl that tiny has a powerful voice," Jayden remarked.

"Looks can be deceiving," Sophia sang to Jayden.

"And if you think that's good you should see her with the band," Bridgette said cheerfully.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sophia)**

"After the touring for so long with the girls I really wanted to take a break and have a good time," Sophia began. "I've missed seeing Bridgette, I can't wait to reconnect with her and finally spend some time with Geoff as well."

* * *

The next boat approached the island with Alejandro leaning over the rails of it.

"We've got one couple here so let's get another one involved," Chris began. "He's sinister, handsome, pure evil and makes for great television, its Alejandro!"

"What!?" Bridgette, Geoff and Heather all yelled in unison.

"Chris, its a pleasure to see you again," Alejandro greeted.

"Nice to see you to Al," Chris replied as Alejandro shuddered from being called Al.

"Please do not call me that, I already have Jose calling me that," Alejandro complained. "I don't need another narcissist doing it."

"Oh Alejandro," Chris began whilst shaking his head. "You don't seem to understand the joy I get from torturing you kids, do you? Now go stand over with the rest of the contestants, Al."

"As you wish," Alejandro sighed as he made his way over to Heather. "Did you miss me, Mi Amour?"

"You said you weren't going to be on this time," Heather replied with an angry expression on her face.

"Yes, I did," Alejandro admitted. "But then I wouldn't of been able to surprise you like this."

"More like a nightmare," Bridgette interrupted.

"Ah Bridgette," Alejandro said as he walked over to her. "I see you're still sore over what happened the last time we met. Well you need not worry, I won't be touching a single hair on your pretty little head."

"Back off Alejandro," Geoff threatened as he stepped in-between the two.

"Geoff, I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting last time," Alejandro said.

"Leave Geoff and my sister alone," Sophia told Alejandro.

"Oh my the niño has a voice," Alejandro said as he bent down to her height. "Don't worry I won't touch either of them."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Alejandro)**

"I have made a lot of enemies on this show," Alejandro began. "Deservedly so and that makes me a clear target for elimination. If I make their sole focus to get me eliminated then they will all be off their game and I will survive whilst they fade into the background."

* * *

The 20th boat approached the island with Jose standing at the front of the boat and as he noticed the camera he pulled off his t-shirt.

"Here comes one of the only people to be on the show who wasn't a contestant," Chris narrated. "He's come here to redeem his family's honour after his brothers performance on the show. It's Alejandro's big brother Jose!"

"Its about time you got a true competitor on this show," Jose gloated.

"Whatever you say Alejandro 2.0," Chris joked.

"Don't even compare me to Al," Jose replied as he walked past Chris. "He's nothing more than a glorified donkey herder."

"And you're nothing more than glorified pageant queen," Alejandro retorted.

"At least I'm still royalty dear brother," Jose replied.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see someone more full of themselves than Chris. Besides Alejandro, obviously," Heather remarked.

"Its the Burromuerto family genes," Jose replied.

"Great we now have two Alejandro's," Bridgette said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jose)**

"Me and my brother are as opposite as night and day," Jose ranted. "I am the glorious sun, bringing life to all that surrounds me and Alejandro is the night, bringing death to all that surrounds him."

* * *

The final boat began to approach the island with the final two competitors Amy and Sammy on board already beginning to fight each other.

"Finally, the only two siblings to previously compete against each other on this show," Chris began. "One has a heart of pure gold and has always lived in her sisters shadow. Whilst the other one is a brat with a capital B and is champion of making shocking returns. Its twins Amy and Samey!"

"Its Sam-" Sammy began before Amy cover her mouth.

"Its Samey, nobody ever call her anything else," Amy said quickly as she shoved Sammy off the boat and stepped on her as she got down herself.

"Why did you make me get on the same boat as her?" Sammy asked as she got up from the floor.

"Because Amy said you wanted to," Chris replied.

"What?" Amy shrugged. "I needed someone to break my fall getting off the boat."

"You could've just stepped off," Sammy replied angrily.

"Omg Samey, Mommy and Daddy would be so disappointed in your selfishness right now." Amy remarked.

"But-" Sammy said before she was interrupted by Amy again.

"Zip it," Amy said harshly as she began to walk over to the contestants. "Now lets just get over there before you ruin anything else."

"Yes Amy," Sammy sighed as she made her way over.

"A good and evil twin, could this be anymore cliched?" Noah remarked.

"Urgh weird nerd," Amy replied.

"Finally someone who I can get along with," Heather said whilst Alejandro gave her a puzzled look. "Who's female."

"Umm hey everybody," Sammy greeted everyone whilst awkwardly rubbing her elbow.

"Samey you're embarrassing yourself," Amy told her. "Just got and stand by yourself before anyone else feels pity for you,"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I've been trying to be more confident and brave since last season," Sammy said sadly. "But Amy has been making that extra hard lately. I just want some friends for once."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Sammy pretended to be me last time and honestly I don't blame her for wanting to be me," Amy gloated whilst flicking her hair back. "But she needs to know her place. Underneath me and doing everything I say without hesitation."

* * *

"That's it everybody," Chris announced to all the contestants. "You are officially the cast of Total Drama: Blood vs Water!"

An almighty cheer came from the contestants and multiple players began to hug each other.

"Now the first challenge will begin soon," Chris stated. "Until then you all get to see your new cabins and mingle with your other competitors."

"Wait, you're actually giving us cabins?" Dave asked with excitement.

"We got a lot of complaints about leaving teenagers with no supplies in the wild last season," Chris said. "Something about how you could die."

"What about the teams?" Cyber questioned. "You usually do that before we get to the cabins."

"All in due time my dear normal," Chris teased. "Until then their are four cabins, two for boys and two for girls. There's ten boys and twelve girls so split it right down the middle, 6 gals and 5 guys in each one."

The scene changes to Cabin One where Sophia, Yukari and Bridgette were all busy claiming bunks.

"Dibs on top!" Sophia yelled as she jumped to the top bunk.

"I got bottom," Bridgette replied as she placed her bag underneath Sophia's bed.

"I'll take whatever as long as I'm not bunking with heather," Yukari remarked as she leant against the bed next to Sophia and Bridgette.

"What's Heather like as a sister?" Bridgette asked curiously. "I can't exactly see her being a kind or caring sister."

"She wasn't," Yukari chuckled. "What she did on the island to you guys was nothing compared to what she's done to me in the past."

"Really?" Sophia asked sitting up in her bed. "What did she do to you?"

"Trust me you don't want to know," Yukari said seriously. "I still have mental scars from all she did."

Just then Sammy ran through the door.

"Hey, is Amy sleeping in here? No? Good!" Sammy quickly said as she threw stuff on the closest bunk bed all whilst panting heavily.

"Your sister really did a number on you," Yukari commented. "And I thought Heather was bad."

"Oh sorry," Sammy quickly apologised. "I just can't be in the same room as her."

"Hide under the sheets until the rooms filled," Sofia told Sammy. "We'll keep you safe."

"Thanks girls," Sammy said as she hid herself under the covers.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sofia)**

"I feel really bad for Sammy and Yukari," Sofia began. "Me and Bridgette are best friends and both of them don't want to be anywhere near their sister."

* * *

"Hi!" Hannah squealed as she and Shelly entered the room. "Are there anymore beds?"

"There's clearly more beds available," Shelly told Hannah, slightly annoyed. "There's four people and six beds, you do the maths."

"Its still polite to ask," Bridgette said. "Go for it Hannah."

"Eeeeeeh!" She squealed. "Come on Shelly you're bunking with me!"

"What did I do to deserve this torture?" Shelly questioned sadly as Hannah pulled her to the nearest bunk bed.

The camera cut to Cabin Two where Geoff, Noah and Isaiah were all claiming their own bunks.

"Just like old times Noah," Geoff said. "Both of us being back on the island, good memories bro."

"I was here for a week," Noah remarked. "Not exactly fond memories."

"Well hey at least the Ridonculous gang are back together in the same room," Geoff countered.

"Sure, whatever makes you shut up quicker," Noah retorted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

"I'm lovin' being back on this island dude," Geoff yelled. "Chillin' in the same room with my boy Noah, this couldn't get any better."

* * *

"Hola mi amigos," Alejandro greeted everyone as he entered the room with Jose following behind him. "I see there's a spare bunk here, I hope you don't mind if I take it."

"Actually I kinda do dude," Geoff replied.

"I'm with the party dude," Noah said. "I'd rather cover myself in barbecue sauce and run through the Australian outback than share this room with you."

"Well tragically the other room is full so you're going to have to deal with me," Alejandro replied. "Now who shall I be bunking with?"

An awkward silence filled the room at Geoff realised Noah and Isaiah were bunking together.

"There's another bunk over there dude," Geoff quickly said. "You and your bro can sleep there."

"No can do," Jose replied. "Al's shame would be too near me if we bunked together and your dumb may leech onto me. I will happily sleep by myself."

"Then its decided," Alejandro said as Jose walked over to the only spare bed and Alejandro jumped to the top bunk of Geoff's bed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

"I jinxed it didn't I," Geoff sighed as he placed his face in his hands.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I don't like Alejandro," Noah stated. "But if I have to share a room with him, I'm glad I'm not the one that's bunking with him."

* * *

The scene changed to Cabin Three where Heather, Amy, Eva, Dawn, Jayden and Sky were all beginning to settle into their new home.

"Great, nice to know the cabins are still as depressing as ever," Heather said lying down on her top bunk.

"At least there's a cabin this time," Amy replied sitting on the bunk below Heather. "I had to live in the wild and get food for myself."

"Still better than Chef's cooking," Eva said. "Or Heather's personality."

"Hey! Quiet mono-freak!" Heather retorted.

"Please friends there is no need to fight," Dawn intervened. "Let's all calm down and get into a meditation circle."

"Be quiet moon child," Eva told Dawn. "I'll treat Heather however I want."

"Please," Heather replied. "You'll be gone before you can even do anything to me."

"What did you say!?" Eva yelled.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"The energy in my cabin isn't good," Dawn began. "Eva and Heather have such clashing aura's, but I am sure I can assist them."

* * *

"Eva, would you like some green tea?" Dawn asked. "It would really help with your anger issues that came from your parents."

"What did you say about my parents?" Eva harshly asked Dawn.

"Your anger issues came from your parents," Dawn stated. "Its all over your aura, along with your childhood of work out routines and weight lifting competitions."

"Get away from me!" Eva screamed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I don't like Dawn," Eva stated. "Tree hugging, animal loving freak."

* * *

"Hey Dawn, why don't you come and join me and Jayden over here?" Sky asked nervously as she grabbed Dawn's arm and dragged her over to Jayden.

"Honestly you're lucky you're not dead right now," Jayden remarked. "If anyone insults my family, they usually don't last long."

"My apologies," Dawn said. "I didn't realise I was hurting anyone."

"Well twilight you were," Jayden replied harshly. "You did it with Brick earlier too with the wet pants stories."

"I did?" Dawn asked in a sad manner

"You did really embarrass Brick Dawn," Sky commented.

"If you're gonna do that aura crap and reveal people's secrets then at least do it when no ones around," Jayden remarked.

"Okay," Dawn sniffed as it looked like she was about to cry.

"Don't cry kid," Jayden told Dawn. "You know you messed up, everyone screws up in life, even me. So just put on your big girl pants and make everything better."

"Thank you Jayden, I'm sorry I was such a bother," Dawn apologised in sad tone.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jayden)**

"Look I'm the oldest person here by a long way," Jayden began. "If I can be a role model and give some form of advice to these kids then I'm gonna do it. Plus Dawn's so naive that I don't think she even realises what she's saying half the time. I'll do what I can to help her."

* * *

The camera cuts over to Cabin Four (The final cabin) where Griff, Anthony, Cyber, Brick and Dave were all claiming their own beds.

"Hey does anyone mind if I bunk by myself?" Dave asked whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why do you ask cadet?" Brick questioned.

"Umm, I'm a bit of a neat freak," Dave admitted. "It'd just help me sleep if I knew my whole area was to my liking."

"Understandable, does anyone have a problem with this?" Brick asked the entire cabin.

"I shall be bunking with my fellow creative Mr Anthony Di Caprio," Griff stated.

"Just call me Anthony, don't add Di Caprio," Anthony bluntly said.

"Me and Brick are gonna be bunking together, So that solo bunk is all yours," Cyber told Dave as his face lit up with pure joy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dave)**

"I'm in a cabin with normal people!" Dave squealed with joy. "After having nothing but insane people driving me crazy last season I finally have solidarity with my cabin!"

* * *

"I'm just happy I'm not bunking with my brother," Anthony remarked. "You could stick me with Chef and I'd be happier than with Geoff."

"My fellow arts man," Griff said to Anthony. "May I ask why you and your brother are so cold to one another?"

"Umm, well…" Anthony began before realising everyone was looking at him. "Sorry, I'm not very good at socialising or… just… talking in-front of people."

"Tis no worry my man, we shall all turn away and let you tell us your feelings," Griff said as he turned and encouraged everyone to do the same.

"Thanks… but that's not going to help," Anthony replied whilst going quiet at the end.

"My dear friend, I am making it my single duty to make sure you can talk in front of people!" Griff declared in front of everyone.

"That's nice but-" Anthony started.

"It is my finest pleasure!" Griff interrupted Anthony. "As an actor I have spoken in front of hundreds of people and I will gladly pass on my teachings to you!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anthony)**

"Griff seems like a nice person," Anthony stated. "But I'd rather not have him be my… Speaking coach. Who knows how dramatic and over the top I'd end up sounding."

* * *

The camera cut to a close up of the speakers that surround the island.

"Attention contestants!" Chris yelled. "Meet me and Chef outside the cabins for your first challenge where you will soon find out who you'll be competing with!"

The scene faded to all the contestants standing outside of their cabins in closely knit groups.

"What do you think the first challenge is gonna be?" Cyber asked everyone.

"Its Chris, so something painful," Noah replied.

"Statistically speaking," Shelly began. "There's a 90% chance it will end up mentally scarring us and we will all have to describe this to a therapist in a few years time."

"Well at least we'll know our teams," Cyber said trying to get everyone to cheer up a bit.

"Where we'll slowly begin to hate them all," Heather remarked.

"Wow, you guys are hard to please," Cyber said whilst pulling his shirt collar

"That's not the only thing that's hard," Hannah said in a seductive manner whilst popping up besides Cyber as he slowly began to edge closer away from her.

Just then Chris and Chef arrived on a quad bike ready to announce the challenge.

"Greetings contestants!" Chris greeted everyone. "I hope you're all pleased with your cabins."

"Better than sleeping in the wild," Amy said bitterly.

"As long as you don't sue I don't care," Chris replied. "Now lets start with todays challenge."

"What about the teams?" Brick asked.

"We'll get to that cadet pee pee pants," Chris retorted which made Brick blush and Dawn feel even worse about what she did.

"Just hurry up," Jayden told Chris realising Dawn and Brick were both feeling uncomfortable.

"Fine," Chris replied. "Now imagine if you had a box and in this box it held all the items that you'd lost throughout your life."

"My will to live," Isaiah said.

"My childhood innocence," Alejandro added.

"My potential I knew I lost that somewhere," Yukari said.

"Jeez, could you guys not steal my moment?" Chris annoyingly asked the contestants. "Thank you. Now somewhere hidden around this island are three magical boxes that contain the long lost flags of Pahkitew island. You are now all on a massive hunt to find those flags."

"What do we get if we find them though?" Sky asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked Sky," Chris replied. "You see the first three of you to find the box will choose six extra people to be on your team. The first person to find the box will get to pick their six contestants all at once, second will go after and third will have whatever is left."

"But that's impossible," Shelly told Chris. "If each team has seven people on it, one person will be left over."

"There's the mathematician right there!" Chris cheered. "Whichever one of you isn't picked at the end of the challenge will be eliminated! So you better hope that you're not a deadweight otherwise you could very well go today."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jayden)**

"This is perfect," Jayden began. "If I can get the first box I can build myself the perfect team. It will be undefeatable and I can cruise easily through to the merge.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sophia)**

"The first challenge and if no one likes me I could leave," Sofia said with fear. "Oh man, this is just like gym all over again."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dave)**

"Anybody could leave today," Dave stated before quickly adding, "I hope its Sky."

* * *

"Everybody are you ready?" Chris yelled.

"Yeah," all the contestants yelled back.

"Good," Chris proudly responded. "On your marks. Get set. Go!"

Just then all the contestants charged forwards and began to trample over Chris as he made a plethora of pained noises in the process.

"Hey! Watch the merch!" Chris yelled as the contestants ran off and he turned to look into the camera. "What's in-store for our competitors in this challenge? Which three will find the boxes? And who will end up being eliminated? For all this you'll want to stay tuned to Total. Drama. Blood vs Water!"

* * *

 **There we go everyone the first part of Episode One of Total Drama: Blood vs Water. I am genuinely loving writing for all of these characters at the moment. Each one brings something interesting to the whole story and I can already seem some great character arcs and bonding moments for them all. The next part of this episode will be coming out sometime in the near future where we shall find out who will be eliminated and who wins the race for the boxes. If you liked this feel free to leave a review and tell me who you like as a character in this. None of my results are set in stone so one review could change it all.**

 **Keep the light shining!**  
 **Lux**


	5. Let The Games Begin! Part 2

**Here we go everybody! The second part of episode one has finally arrived! Apologies about taking so long without but I feel the wait will be worth it (I hope). So without further ado, this is Let The Games Begin Part 2!**

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama: Blood vs Water. Eleven former contestants returned to the island but along with them they brought their older and younger siblings." Footage of contestants arriving was played as Chris narrated this. "There were a lot of questions about what the teams were going to be and soon their questions were answered." Footage of Chris announcing the latest challenge was played. "Now all the contestants have to go around the island and discover the three hidden boxes of Pahkitew island."

The camera cut to Chris standing at the dock of Pahkitew Island.

"Which three of our contestants will find the boxes first and who will be kicked off the island first? Find out by watching. Total. Drama. Blood vs Water!"

* * *

 **Theme song**

* * *

The camera faded to where the last episode left off with all of the contestants charging to search the island.

"Geoff, Sophia!" Bridgette yelled to her boyfriend and sister. "Come on, if one us finds a box we can all be on a team together and save ourselves."

"Hey Yukari!" Sophia yelled and Yukari ran past them. "Do you wanna look with us?"

"Sorry, I'm more of a lone wolf than team player," Yukari replied as she ran past them and into the woods.

"Oh," Sophia sighed in a sad manner which Bridgette noticed.

"Don't worry about her," Bridgette told Sophia whilst placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yukari's a tough girl she'll be fine by herself."

"Bridge is right and if she can survive being Heather's sister she can survive anything," Geoff added.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bridgette)**

"I know my little sister," Bridgette began. "She'd never say it but she hasn't got a lot of friends, the joys of being a star she never knows who to trust. I guess she saw something in Yukari."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sophia)**

"Honestly, I really wish Yukari came with us," Sophia began. "Although I love being in Stars of Harmony, I don't really make any friends who don't want something from me. Yukari doesn't care at all and she seems like someone who would be a real friend."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yukari)**

"Look Sophia is nice," Yukari started. "But there's a reason I prefer my own company. People let you down, people hurt you. I'm better by myself."

* * *

The scene faded to Eva, Noah, Isaiah and Shelly all walking through the woods together.

"Where should we look," Eva asked everyone.

"Its Chris," Noah replied. "They'll be at the beach, in the woods and at the top of the mountain. Just to get some of those variety shots."

"We should go to the mountain," Shelly stated. "Statistically speaking it is highly unlikely that any of the other competitors will go that distance for the box."

"I've seen people on this show do more for less," Noah replied. "More people are probably going to the mountain than anywhere else."

"He's right," Eva said. "This island's full of idiots. They'll go to the first place they can think of."

"Oh because Noah is so smart," Shelly said sarcastically. "The statistics don't lie, there is at least a 90% chance that right now no one is going up that mountain."

"Shelly, be quiet and try not to be so useless," Eva told her sister bluntly.

"Useless?" Shelly questioned getting annoyed. "I'm the smartest person here! Statistically Noah's brother is the weakest, he hasn't even said anything."

"Is your butt jealous of the amount of shit that just came out your mouth?" Isaiah questioned.

"Whilst you neanderthals continue to find nothing," Shelly said mockingly. "I'm going to the mountain where I will soon be picking my team and there's a 100% chance you won't be in it."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shelly)**

"My whole life my parents and Eva have never seen me as an equal," Shelly confessed. "I am smarter than all of them combined but because I'm not on steroids they treat me like nothing. I'm going to win this challenge and finally show them brain beats brawn!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"She needs to keep quiet. No one likes a know-it-all," Eva said.

* * *

The scene changed to Jayden, Sky, Dawn, Griff and Cyber all walking together on the beach.

"I still think we should go to the mountain," Sky told her older sister.

"Sky, if one person thought of it first then the chances are everyone thought of it first," Jayden replied. "We're better staying here, less people means less competition."

"Plus the energy around here is very good," Dawn added. "Mother Earth wants us to go this way."

"You're going to believe that logic more than me?" Sky asked Jayden.

"I'm going to trust the girl who's connection with Mother Earth and people's aura's has already managed to discover secrets about others? Yeah I'm gonna have to trust her," Jayden replied.

"I can feel the energy too!" Griff yelled out. "We shall succeed in this challenge and become the magnificent leads of our play on Pakitew Island!"

"I'm with actor dude, I think we've got a good chance here," Cyber added.

"Remind me why they're here again?" Jayden whispered to Sky.

"The actor dude is Griff, Dawn's brother and the other guy is Brick's brother Cyber," Sky whispered back. "I think Dawn's trying to ask Cyber how to apologise to Brick."

"At least she's trying to fix things," Jayden replied. "Okay guys and gals listen up! Only one of us can use the box when we find it, give it to me and I'll make sure we're all on a team! Got it?"

"You shall be the director of our masterpiece," Griff told Jayden as everyone else agreed.

"Okay Dawn," Jayden began. "Connect more with Mother Earth and get her to tell us where the nearest box is. Cyber, you're smart try and figure out where Chris would think about putting these boxes. Sky you run around the island, see what the others are up to and Griff… Okay people lets do this!"

"Yes mam!" The rest of the group replied to Jayden as Sky ran off into the distance.

"What a marvellous athlete!" Griff remarked. "She must be quite the competitor!"

"Yeah she is, I would know, I trained her," Jayden replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Cyber)**

"I've got to hand it to her, Jayden is a real leader," Cyber began. "She gave us all jobs that played to our strengths and honestly, I don't mind not picking a team. I'm no captain."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"Jayden has a wonderful aura," Dawn said. "Its so strong and bright but I keep getting flashes of green instead of the usual red. I'm sure its nothing."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jayden)**

"This is just like the Olympics," Jayden began. "You get a team with one leader and the rest are followers. All of them are followers and at least they all had skills that were useful, except that Griff dude. Honestly apart from being an annoyance, the actor has no skills."

* * *

The camera cut to Heather, Alejandro and Jose walking through the woods together.

"Why must you insist on following us?" Alejandro asked his brother.

"It's simple Al," Jose began. "I needed to make sure you don't make a mockery of our family's name anymore than you already have."

"Must you be so insufferable?" Alejandro asked annoyed by his older brother.

"Insufferable. Five syllable word. You get a gold star," Jose mocked Alejandro.

"Can you two please shut up," Heather told the two of them. "Honestly you're making me and Yucky look like best friends."

"I will gladly be quiet," Jose replied. "On one condition, that both you and Al must join me in an alliance."

"Are you loco?" Alejandro asked. "You've berated me my entire life and now you want to be in an alliance with me and my girlfriend. Why would I even consider it?"

"Because I am someone with a clean slate in this game with no enemies," Jose began. "You both on the other hand have more enemies than I can count on my hands. It does not matter to me whether you say yes or no, but it does matter to you."

Heather sighed before saying, "Tragically, he's right. No one's going to want us here long and without an alliance we could be out by tonight."

"I'd rather go than team up with him," Alejandro spat out.

"Suit yourself Al," Jose replied. "But it seems me and Heather have a deal."

Look," Heather began as she dragged Alejandro away from his brother so they could speak in private. "We've made it to the final two together before and we can do it again but you need to suck it up!"

"He's using us Heather," Alejandro told her.

"And why do you think I want to be in an alliance with him?" Heather asked. "I am merely using him until we have a better plan. Until then you swallow your pride and be a big boy."

"Fine," Alejandro sighed as he and Heather walked over to Jose. "Deal, we'll be in an alliance with you."

"I knew you'd come around," Jose chuckled.

The camera panned to the bushes where Sky was hiding as she saw Alejandro and Jose shaking hands as the deal was sealed before she ran off.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sky)**

"A day into the game and we've already got an alliance," Sky stated. "I'm just glad I saw it, Jayden's going to love hearing about this!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jose)**

"My that was easy," Jose gloated. "I knew Heather would convince Al eventually. I just thought he would've had the guts to actually stand up to his girlfriend for once."

* * *

The scene changed to Anthony sitting at the end of the docks looking at his reflection, enjoying the peace and quiet. This was soon ruined as Hannah ran down towards him across the docks.

"It was nice whilst it lasted," Anthony sighed.

"Hey Anthony!" Hannah yelled as she arrived next to him. "What are you doing here? Aren't you looking the magic boxes thingy?"

"They're not magic," Anthony stated bluntly. "And I don't want to find the box, picking a team would be way to stressful and pointless. Why aren't you looking for the boxes?"

"Dave told me to wait by the docks incase he dies so I can tell mommy and daddy it was my fault," Hannah said happily whilst sitting down next to Anthony.

"That's a bit harsh of him don't you think?" Anthony asked.

"No," Hannah replied whilst sitting down next to Anthony. "He usually tells me things to do like that. Stay home and decorate for the dogs birthday party, my fortune teller advised against you coming, stay here and be the hero Gotham needs. You know the usual."

"You do realise those are just excuses to not hangout with you right?" Anthony asked.

"Of course! I'm not stupid," Hannah joked.

"Why do you go along with it?" Anthony asked with genuine curiosity.

"I have my reasons," Hannah replied. "What about you and your brother? You two hate each other more than I hate the dark."

"I have my reasons," Anthony replied. "I dislike him and he dislikes me, the sooner we get away from each other the better."

"Man you and him need to hug it out!" Hannah said getting in his face before falling into the water.

"You okay?" Anthony asked nonchalantly.

"I was wet before I fell in," Hannah replied which made Anthony raise his eyebrows in shock.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anthony)**

"Hannah really confuses me," Anthony began. "One minute she's the craziest and most annoying person on the island and other times she's just a nice girl. Seriously what is she?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hannah)**

"I went swimming in my day clothes!" Hannah cheered with joy whilst still being dripping wet.

* * *

The camera cut to Amy, Sammy, Brick and Dave walking through the woods together.

"OMG Samey why did I even follow you here?" Amy asked in an annoyed manner. "We've been walking for like hours and haven't seen anything."

"Actually 'mam," Brick interjected, "We've only been walking for 10 minutes."

"Quiet pee pee cadet," Amy insulted Brick as he began to blush.

"I'm with Amy," Dave added. "We've seen nothing out here, maybe we should try and look somewhere else?"

"Finally someone sees the truth," Amy added. "Can we all agree I'm the best person to lead the group? Agreed? Agreed? Good."

"Wait I didn't agr-" Sammy began before being interrupted.

"Samey quiet!" Amy yelled. "Now climb that tree and look for a box, and bring cry baby cadet with you. Dave continue complimenting me."

"But Amy we cou-" Sammy tried again.

"Samey, Grandaddy and Grammy are looking down at you right now and are disappointed," Amy told Sammy as she forced Sammy up the tree where Brick followed. "Now Dave, start complimenting me again,"

"Ummmm, you're much better than Samey?" Dave said as if it was a question.

"Ooooooh, good one," Amy replied.

Meanwhile up in the tree Sammy and Brick were having a conversation.

"Why can't Amy just leave me alone?" Sammy said in a sad manner.

"I'm sure she has a reason 'mam," Brick replied. "I mean she did call me pee pee cadet but I'm sure there was a good reason for it."

"You know Brick you're way too nice," Sammy told him. "I've known Amy my whole life, trust me she said it to be mean and nothing else. Thanks for trying to cheer me up though."

"Not a problem, lets just get to the top of the tree before your sister yells at us again," Brick told Sammy as they both began to climb quickly to the top of the tree.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Amy might not seem the nicest person but I believe everyone has good in them," Brick told the camera. "I'm sure she just needs somebody to help her get that good out, like me… Even if she calls me pee pee cadet every single time I see her."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Honestly these guys should be happy they have me," Amy gloated. "We'd of been in the woods for ages if it wasn't for me. No wonder everybody loves me so much."

* * *

The camera cut to Shelly crawling up the mountain panting heavily and sweating.

"The… Statistics… Never… Lie… But my… Stamina… Does…" Shelly panted as she continued to crawl up the mountain before stopping and lying down on her back. "An IQ of 190 and I can't even figure out a new way to get up a mountain."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shelly)**

"I've been climbing this mountain for forty two minutes, 28 seconds and 12 milliseconds now and I haven't seen a single person," Shelly stated. "Eva must be feeling pretty stupid right now."

* * *

Bridgette, Geoff and Sophia were walking up the mountain when they saw Shelly.

"Hey, you okay dude?" Geoff asked.

"Do I look fine?" Shelly bluntly replied. "Eighty percent of my body is perspiring and the other twenty percent has no sweat glands."

"Well do you need a hand?" Bridgette asked. "We're going up the mountain and might be fun if you had some company."

"I don't need your pity," Shelly told her. "I am perfectly capable of climbing this mountain by myself."

"We're not helping though, we're just…" Geoff said before pausing to think. "Following you as you lead us up the mountain."

"Yeah we could really use someone with your smarts to help us," Bridgette added.

"I know you're lying but I'll take it," Shelly replied whilst getting up. "Follow me and we will discover the box and create a 100% unbeatable team!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

"I felt bad for her man," Geoff began. "I mean she's a bit of an arrogant know it all but Anthony can be the same… Except you know a bit worse, so I'm sure I can handle Shelly."

* * *

"Have you seen anyone else up here?" Shelly asked.

"No, just us," Geoff replied.

"Good, it means my calculations were right," Shelly told them smugly. "I calculated that only a small percentage would choose to put effort into climbing up here. My brain is still better than Eva's brawn."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you and Eva so different?" Bridgette asked. "I mean you're so smart and she's so tough."

"I took the path of knowledge whilst she and my parents took the path of steroids, hormones and protein shakes," Shelly replied. "As you can probably see we don't get a long."

"Same with me and my bro," Geoff replied. "He's the smart artsy dude and I'm the partier."

"The difference is you are tolerable, Eva is not," Shelly added.

"Thanks… I think," Geoff replied.

As they began to walk Bridgette realised how quiet her little sister was being and began to think about how she could possibly cheer her up or at least make her feel better.

"Sophia, are you okay?" Bridgette asked. "You've been quiet the whole walk."

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine," Sophia replied as she was snapped out of her trance.

"Really? Because you haven't said anything since we left the cabins," Bridgette told her. "I know you're worried of Yukari."

"Even now you still read me like a book," Sophia chuckled. "I know she's tough but I kind of wish she just wanted to come with us."

"Don't worry, once this challenge is done I'm sure she'll wanna hang out. Heck maybe we can all go down to the beach for a bit," Bridgette replied whilst placing an arm around her sister.

"Thanks Bridge," Sophia said whilst smiling up at her sister.

"Statistically," Shelly began, interrupting the sisterly moment. "Yukari has a ten to one chance of surviving but a one million four hundred and sixty eight to one chance of getting hurt."

"See, even the stats are on her side," Bridgette told her sister.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bridgette)**

"Shelly can be blunt and arrogant at times but I really appreciate what she did for Sophia," Bridgette said. "I just hope Sophia feels better when this whole challenge is done."

* * *

The camera cut to Jayden, Cyber and Griff walking along the beach whilst Dawn was bent down with a crab in her hands when Sky comes running over to them.

"Jayden!" Sky yelled as she approached. "I've got news! Big news!"

"Do you know where a box is?" Jayden asked.

"Well no, but-" Sky replied before being interrupted.

"Then I don't wanna hear it," Jayden replied bluntly. "Until we get one of those boxes nothing is big news."

"But you're gonna want to hear this," Sky told her sister.

"Then tell me once we're done, until then keep quiet and find a box," Jayden told her sister.

"Yes my friend," Dawn told the crab. "My friends, this wonderful creature says that the box is next to the rocks over in the distance."

"You're going to believe a crab?" Sky asked everyone.

"Hey, she's predicted stranger things," Jayden replied. "Come on everyone get to the rocks ASAP!"

They all began to run to the rocks when Cyber spotted the box.

"I see the box!" Cyber yelled as he began to run ahead when all of a sudden Noah jumped out of nowhere and tackled Cyber to the ground.

"Where did he come from!?" Jayden exclaimed.

"From my mother's womb," Noah replied bluntly. "And that's enough physical activity to last me a lifetime. Eva you take it from here."

Eva walked out in front of Jayden's crew with her arms folded shortly followed by Isaiah.

"Thanks Noah," Eva said. "You want that box? You're gonna have to get through me miss Olympian."

"Fine," Jayden replied with a smirk. "How do you want to settle this? I'm presuming a wrestle looking at your muscle?"

"You know it," Eva replied punching her fist into her hand.

"Deal, whoever wins gets the box. No interference from anyone else?" Jayden added.

"Obviously," Eva replied. "Noah, Isaiah no interference, got it?"

"So I didn't need to tackle a guy to the ground?" Noah asked. "Great, I risked injury for a competition between a High schooler and an Olympian. I can't possibly see where this is going."

"Shut it," Eva replied bluntly.

"Cyber," Jayden began whilst giving a hand to Cyber as he got up. "You did well, I'll take it from here. Dawn, Griff and Sky, same as what Eva said, no interference, got it?"

"This shall be a thrilling battle, David vs Goliath!" Griff announced.

"Who will be David though?" Cyber asked. "They're both more of a Goliath."

"Then it shall be Goliath vs Goliath!" Griff replied.

"My friends must we settle this through violence?" Dawn asked.

"Its not violence Dawn," Cyber replied. "Wrestling is a lot safer than actual fighting so don't worry. Besides Jayden and Eva are both big girls, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Plus they're both incredibly well trained," Sky added. "You couldn't get a safer match."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Cyber)**

"I have to give credit to Noah, that was a great tackle," Cyber began. "The fight however could go either way. Eva is built like a brick house, she could stop a truck with her muscle, but Jayden is smart and could use her strength against her."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"An Olympian is taking on a high school girl in a wrestling match," Noah told the camera. "How am I the only one who can see where this is is going?"

* * *

Cyber, Dawn, Griff, Sky, Isaiah and Noah all moved away from the two girls and sat next to one another on the beach.

"Cyber might I bother you about your brother?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, what do you wanna know about Brick?" Cyber replied.

"Do you think Brick was affected by my aura readings?" Dawn asked.

"You mean when you said how many times Brick had peed himself?" Cyber replied which caused Dawn to nod shamefully. "Brick doesn't like people bringing up his embarrassing moments, heck I don't know anyone who does. He came back to prove his worth but you kind of dealt him a bad hand by revealing everything."

"I didn't realise my aura readings could hurt someone so much," Dawn confessed. "Is there anyway that I could apologise to Brick or do anything to make him feel better?"

"Brick's a forgiving guy," Cyber replied. "Just say your sorry and he'll be fine."

"Are you sure there's nothing more I can do?" Dawn asked.

"If you wanna go above and beyond, help him have a moment," Cyber told her.

"I'm not sure I follow," Dawn replied.

"Help him do something amazing that will get people off of his back. You do that and he'll forgive you in a heartbeat," Cyber replied.

"Or you know you could just shut up with the whole aura garbage," Noah added bluntly.

"Its not garbage," Dawn replied. "I am connected with mother earth that allows me to see more of her and her wonderful creatures."

"Sure and I'm Pippy Long Stockings," Noah replied which caused Dawn to pout angrily.

The scene changed to Sammy carrying Amy through the forest with Brick and Dave shortly behind.

"Umm Amy, are you sure Sammy carrying you is necessary?" Brick asked cautiously.

"Its Samey!" Amy replied angrily. "And omg it is 100% necessary, I need to preserve precious energy to keep my brain coming up with great ideas."

"But your ideas haven't helped us at all," Brick told her. "Me and Sammy climbed the tree and saw nothing."

"Well that's your fault," Amy replied. "Your eyes must be wrong and want to know something, Brick you can carry me now, Samey heel!" Sammy halted and feel to her knees as Amy got off her back and jumped onto Brick's. "Dave continue complimenting me!"

"Your hair is much nicer than Samey's," Dave replied with a bored expression.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dave)**

"Amy is really mean," Dave began, "but as long as she isn't being mean to me I don't mind. I am running out of compliments to give her though."

* * *

Dave bent down and helped Sammy up when Amy and Brick were further down the path, much to Brick's annoyance.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, Amy's done a lot worse to me," Sammy replied. "At least Brick took part of the journey for me."

"Why is she so mean to you anyway?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, its just been like that since birth really," Sammy said.

"Samey! Dave! Hurry up! Private can't go like this forever," Amy yelled back at them as the camera panned to her and Brick.

"Why are you so mean to your sister?" Brick asked in an annoyed tone.

"I have my reasons," Amy replied. "Now be quiet and mush Pee Pee Cadet."

Brick grunted and then continued moving forward when Heather, Alejandro and Jose appeared from behind a bush.

"May I ask why the cadet is carrying you?" Alejandro asked.

"Because I told him to do it," Amy replied smugly.

"He's doing it just because you told him to?" Heather asked which Amy nodded to. "Nice work."

"Thank you, now what are you all doing here?" Amy asked.

"The same thing as you," Jose replied. "We are looking for the box but are having no luck. How are you doing in this endeavour?"

"We wouldn't be here if we found anything now would we?" Amy replied.

"What are they doing here?" Sammy asked as her and Dave entered the picture.

"Samey quiet!" Amy told her sister before turning back to Jose. "Now where were we?"

"I must say you've done a remarkable job with this group," Jose told her. "A mere few hours and they obey your every command."

"Not willingly," Brick told him.

"Shut it Private Pee Pee!" Amy Yelled at Brick. "Its a skill. Years of practice with Samey over there."

"I truly admire your skill," Jose told Amy. "Would you care to join us on our quest? We could really use someone with your skill assisting us."

"Nice to see somebody is noticing my many talents," Amy replied whilst flipping her hair. "What do I get though?"

"When the box is found you shall be apart of our team, featuring only the best of the best. No second rate losers shall be apart of our team," Jose told her.

"Plus it means you don't have to be near the riff raff. Seriously who wants to be near the Puddle Prince over there," Heather said whilst pointing at Brick.

"Agreed," Amy said jumping off of Brick. "Later losers, you're on your own now!"

"Smart choice," Jose told Amy. "You shall be a valued member of our team."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Oh no Amy's gone," Sammy said sarcastically. "Somehow think we'll manage. I can finally be free and be me!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jose)**

"Amy is an intelligent girl," Jose began. "She knows how to get people to do her bidding and holds no mercy. She will make a valuable asset to my alliance."

* * *

"So like, where have you guys been?" Amy asked

"We've been delving into the forest," Alejandro replied. "Checking the bushes, tree trunks and branches but have come across nada."

"But with Amy's help I am sure we'll discover one of the boxes," Jose replied.

"We need to stop trying to be smart," Heather told everyone. "This island is full of idiots and Chris knows that, he wouldn't hide it that well otherwise we'd be here for years."

"Maybe he hid it at the cabins in plain site?" Amy questioned.

"That's… Actually not a bad idea," Heather replied.

"Chris would do something like that," Alejandro said. "Make us all go looking but hide the box in plain site where we just were."

"Amy, you are a genius!" Jose exclaimed. "Quick everyone head back to the cabins, each one of us takes one, lets find those boxes!"

Jose, Heather, Amy and Alejandro all began to run to the cabins.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"Jose might be a chauvinistic cocky Alejandro clone, but he's smart" Heather began. "Getting Amy to join us was a stroke of genius and the way he did it was even better… He needs to go soon!"

* * *

Meanwhile Anthony was sitting on the steps of the cabin whilst Hannah was running around trying to dry herself off when Yukari appeared walked into the scene.

"What's princess dancing sunshine doing?" Yukari asked Anthony with a puzzled look on her face.

"She's drying herself off," Anthony replied. "Before you say it, I suggested a towel but she thought running herself dry would be more fun."

"Yukari!" Hannah yelled as she ran over and hugged her.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of 5 to stop hugging me," Yukari told Hannah.

"Awww but that's not a long enough hug," Hannah complained.

"5… 4… 3… 2…" Yukari began to count down but just before she could get to one Anthony grabbed Hannah and pulled her away from Yukari.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Anthony asked. "I thought you were looking for the boxes like everyone else."

"Its a big island," Yukari replied bluntly. "It's more of a wolf pack challenge than a lone wolf one."

"OMG! Can we be a wolf pack?" Hannah squealed. "We can all sniff each others butts and howl for each other like this! OWOOOOOOOOO!"

"At least you didn't sniff our butts… Yet," Anthony said.

"Like I said, I'm a lone wolf. A pack would just slow me down," Yukari replied.

"But why?" Hannah asked. "Is it cos of your irritable personality?"

"I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that," Yukari said bluntly. "Look some people prefer to be alone and I'm one of them. Why are you both here anyway?"

"Dave told me to stay here," Hannah replied.

"I don't want to pick teams," Anthony added. "Its an easy way to get a target on your back."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yukari)**

"Credit to Anthony I didn't think of that," Yukari began. "Anyone who finds one of those boxes is gonna have a huge target on their back if they screw up picking teams… I still want to find one but hey at least its not a huge loss if I don't."

* * *

The scene changed to Jayden and Eva standing off against each other at the beach with Cyber standing in-between them and Dawn, Griff, Sky, Noah and Isaiah all sitting down.

"Okay girls I want a nice clean wrestling match," Cyber stated. "To win you need to pin down your opponent for three seconds or you can tap out. Loser and their friends walk away and don't get to keep the box. Do you both understand?"

"Crystal clear," Jayden replied confidently.

"Let's do this," Eva said pounding her fists together.

"This looks really intense," Sky said. "Even in the Olympics Jayden's never looked this tense."

"I have to say I've never seen Eva genuinely smile before," Noah replied. "First time for everything I guess."

"A showdown to end all showdowns," Griff added.

"The match starts… Now!" Cyber yelled as Eva jumped at Jayden who skilfully dodged her which made Eva fall face first into the sand.

"Nice try but you're gonna have to do better than that," Jayden chuckled.

"You got lucky," Eva replied fiercely with the smile still on her face as she swiped her leg at Jayden's feet causing her to fall to the ground and Eva pounced on her and wrapped her arms around Jayden's body. "Or maybe its what I wanted all along."

Jayden struggled but eventually launched Eva off her and got back to her feet.

"Stupid, stupid Jayden," she told herself angrily whilst kicking the sand around her. "Focus, don't screw this up."

"Miss Olympian struggling against a high school kid?" Eva questioned mockingly getting back to her feet.

"Yeah right, I just thought I'd give you a little confidence before I take you down," Jayden said confidently as she jumped at Eva and tackled her to the floor and pinned her down but Eva quickly grabbed Jayden's leg and threw her off.

"Ha, you think you can pin me that easily?" Eva laughed at Jayden. "I've had more competition from my sister."

"Show's how bad an athlete you are," Jayden replied before Eva grabbed arm and pinned her down.

"Arghh," Jayden yelled in pain

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sky)**

"I've never seen Jayden pushed to the ropes like this," Sky stated. "I never thought I'd say this but she could actually lose!"

* * *

Jayden pushed her butt into the air and launched Eva off her and then grabbed her own arm and cradled it with caution and winced as she did.

"Struggling?" Eva questioned.

"I underestimated you," Jayden grunted out as she got onto her knees. "You're tougher than I thought. You might have some Olympic blood in you."

"Thanks, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you," Eva replied as she jumped onto Jayden and pinned her shoulders down to the ground. Jayden began to struggle and tried to figure out a way to get out. She then used her legs to kick Eva off of her.

"Jayden!" She screamed at herself. "Don't mess this up! You're an Olympian! You can't lose to some little girl!"

"Little girl!" Eva screamed getting up from the sand again. "I am not a little girl!"

"Wait," Jayden whispered to herself as an idea popped into her head. "But you are a little girl Eva. I mean look at your muscle. Seriously I've seen stick insects with more meat on their bones."

Eva threw a punch at Jayden but she artfully dodged it.

"In-fact, I'm fairly certain Heather is stronger than you," Jayden insulted Eva further as she threw another punch at Jayden which she dodged. "Actually I think Noah is even stronger than you!"

Everyone gasps in horror at the last remark and Eva's expression turned to pure rage.

"God wasted a good asshole when he put teeth in that mouth," Isaiah commented.

"Sky, you might want to plan your sister's funeral," Noah told Sky.

"Why is Jayden smiling?" Dawn asked. "Eva's about to kill her!"

"Because that's exactly what she wants!" Griff exclaimed. "Eva's rage shall distract her and allow Jayden to become the lead and win in a heroic fashion!"

"That's… Genius!" Sky exclaimed.

Eva through a barrage of punches at Jayden but she continually dodged each one and slowly Eva began to tire herself out.

"Eva's so tired," Sky said. "This is her chance!"

As Eva through her final punch Jayden grabbed her arm and threw Eva over herself and pinned her down to the floor.

"One… Two… Three!" Cyber counted down. "Jayden wins!"

Dawn, Sky and Griff all ran over to Jayden and hugged her in celebration as she stood up and let herself relax for a moment. Meanwhile Noah and Isaiah looked deflated and Cyber was giving Eva a hand up from the floor.

"You did it sis!" Sky cheered.

"I got lucky," Jayden said bitterly. "If it wasn't for Eva's anger issue she would've won easily. This is not something I or you guys should be celebrating."

"A victory is a victory no matter how you achieve it," Griff replied.

"It may be a victory but its not one worth celebrating," Jayden replied as she walked over to Eva and offered her hand. "You put up a good fight Eva."

"Thanks, I guess," Eva replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"You've got the makings of a great athlete," Jayden told her. "Just get control of your anger and I'll see you in the Olympics sometime soon."

"Don't talk about my anger problems. Got it?" Eva asked Jayden to which she nodded. "Good. Now go grab the stupid box already."

Jayden walked away from Eva and over to the box as Noah and Isaiah walked over to Eva.

"You know what? Maybe I am stronger than you," Noah questioned.

"Keep quiet or your arm is gonna be amputated soon," Eva replied harshly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"My anger got the better of me back there," Eva began. "It won't happen again."

* * *

Jayden bent down to the box and picked it up victoriously as her whole group cheered her on. The camera then panned to the loud speakers on the beach.

"Box number one has been found by Jayden on the beach," Chris exclaimed. "That means she gets first picks, you better hope you're on her good side campers!"

"What a wondrous victory," Dawn said. "All of our aura's are positively glowing!"

"Whatever that means I'll take it," Jayden said. "Everyone who helped, you will be rewarded. Anyone who didn't I can't make any promises."

The scene changed to Brick, Sammy and Dave walking through the jungle together.

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time," Sammy stated. "Thank god Amy's gone."

"I'm sure she has her reasons for what she does," Brick replied. "But I must admit I am also happy she is gone too mam."

"I was running out of compliments," Dave said. "My next one was gonna be your hair's shiny like my dog's."

"Well she is a dog," Sammy replied. "Oooooh that felt good."

"Maybe that's why she does it?" Brick questioned. "She does it to feel good about herself."

"Can we not focus on Amy and try and find a box?" Sammy asked. "Sorry but I want to enjoy this moment whilst I still can."

"Well Chris said the box was found on the beach. That means that the box must not be on the beach and must be somewhere else on the island," Dave added

"Do you think we're on the right trail?" Sammy asked them both.

"Chris would hide the box somewhere in the forest," Brick stated. "He's probably hidden it somewhere in the ground, or in the bushes."

"Uhh can I not look in the ground?" Dave asked.

"Oh your cleanliness thing," Brick replied. "Sure, I'll look in the ground and you and Sammy can look in the bushes."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dave)**

"I don't think I've ever been this happy on this show!" Dave squealed with joy. "Someone actually understands I'm germaphobic and they aren't forcing me to just 'get over it' and put my hands in mud. Please can I just have all these people on my team?"

* * *

Sammy and Dave began to look through the bushes whilst Brick began to dig a whole.

"Hey, I'm sorry I called you Samey back there," Dave apologised to Sammy. "I just didn't want Amy to do anything to me."

"Oh its okay," Sammy replied. "I'm used to it, really. Amy makes my life hell when we're back home so at least here when she's gone people are actually nice to me."

"I feel the same right now," Dave told her. "For the first time on this island people are being normal around me. Its actually a great feeling."

"I guess we're both getting breaks on this show for once," Sammy replied. "Maybe if we're lucky we can go on and win it!"

"Hey anythings possible, we might all make the final three together," Dave said happily.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I know I was being a bit optimistic back there, but I really think we could go and win this," Sammy said. "Maybe for once being nice will actually mean you win the show!"

* * *

The camera cut to Shelly, Geoff, Bridgette and Sophia walking up the mountain together.

"Fifty five bottles of beer on the wall, fifty five bottles of beer you take one down, pass it around, fifty four bottles of beer on the wall," Geoff sang much to Shelly's annoyance.

"Must you sing that infernal song?" Shelly asked Geoff angrily.

"Sorry dude," Geoff replied. "Just doing something to help pass the time."

"Well singing will statistically make a journey feel at least thirty three percent longer so I would recommend you be quiet," Shelly told Geoff.

"Chill out Shelly," Bridgette said. "Geoff was just having a bit of fun, there's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"There is if you sing the same song to the same tune for ten minutes straight!" Shelly yelled.

"How about I sing us a song?" Sophia asked happily.

"Yeah, Sophia can sing the phonebook!" Bridgette exclaimed. "You have anything against that Shelly?"

"I suppose not," Shelly replied. "As long as its not something that goes on for ten minutes."

"I know exactly what to sing," Sophia said with a smile on her face. " _Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough_."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shelly)**

"I'm sure she did that as a joke," Shelly told the camera. "If only it was funny."

* * *

The scene changed to Yukari sitting outside her Cabin with Anthony by her side and Hannah still running around the camp site.

"Does she ever stop?" Yukari asked Anthony. "Its like she's a on a sugar high."

"Well she hasn't stopped since she got wet so I don't think she ever will stop," Anthony replied.

In the distance Jose, Heather, Amy and Alejandro all were running towards the cabins.

"Heather check Cabin One, Alejandro Cabin Two, Amy Three and I'll check Four," Jose told everyone confidently.

"What do we do about Heather's sister and colour barf over there?" Amy asked.

"Leave Yucky and Leonardo Di Loser to me," Heather replied. "Alejandro check my cabin for me."

"Yes mi amour," Alejandro said lovingly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Alejandro)**

"Heather giving me two cabins to search to increase my chances of finding the box," Alejandro told the camera. "I love it when she's as dastardly as this."

* * *

Heather ran over to Yukari and Anthony whilst everyone else went into the cabins.

"Hey what are they doing in the cabins?" Yukari asked Heather angrily.

"Why should I tell you Yucky?" Heather replied.

"You're seriously gonna stick with that tired old nickname?" Yukari asked. "I expected more from you Heather since you're the queen of mean after all."

"I'd be quiet if I was you," Heather told her sister. "I can make your life a living hell whilst you're here."

"Ha, you already did that back home remember? That's why I locked my door and left," Yukari replied getting into Heather's face.

"Left? Yeah right. Mom and dad kicked you out, you know there's only so much rebellion you could do before they finally lost it with you," Heather said getting right into Yukari's face as well.

"But they let you get away with murder didn't they? There's nothing that perfect Heather couldn't get away with!" Yukari yelled angrily.

"Well you're not wrong, I am perfect," Heather replied mockingly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"They needed time so I had to use Yukari to my advantage," Heather said. "She's got a hot temper and will argue with anyone if you wind her up enough. Nice to know she's finally become useful."

* * *

"Yukari, don't do anything you'll regret," Anthony told her from behind.

"JUST HUG IT OUT ALREADY!" Hannah screamed as she stood in-between the two of them.

"Ew, its the hyper toddler," Heather replied stepping away from Hannah as quickly as possible. "Stay away from me you little weirdo."

"Hannah stay near me as Heather repellent," Yukari asked Hannah who hugged Yukari straight away. "I regret this immediately."

"I found it!" Jose yelled stepping out of Cabin Four with the box being held victoriously in the air.

The camera panned to the speakers next to the cabins.

"Box number two has been found by Jose in the cabins!" Chris exclaimed from the speakers. "One box remains everybody so you better get looking!"

"So that was your plan," Yukari said to Heather, realising she'd been played. "You got me angry so that Jose could find the box before I could even stop them."

"Wow for once you're actually being smart Yucky," Heather chuckled. "Maybe next time you can actually do something before I beat you."

"You… You little… I-I," Yukari angrily stuttered.

"Aw is someone struggling to get their words out?" Heather mocked her sister as she walked by her. "Don't worry baby sis, I'm sure I won't be teasing you for too long."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yukari)**

"I can't believe she used me like that!" Yukari yelled. "I don't care when or how but I am making sure that I'm the one that gets Heather eliminated. She is going to pay big time for this."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jose)**

"Heather did a remarkable job with her little sister," Jose said whilst toying with the box. "And now with this box I am able to build the team that will take me to victory. Me, Heather, Amy and to a much lesser extent Al will be unstoppable together."

* * *

The scene changed to Dave and Sammy looking in the bushes together and Brick's continuing to dig his whole which he was now fully in.

"Dave have you got anything?" Sammy asked with a sense of urgency.

"No, there's nothing in these bushes!" Dave responded with a panic in his voice. "Brick have you found anything?"

"Sir, mam could you do me a favour?" Brick asked from deep within the hole.

"What is it?" Sammy asked as she and Dave stood around the hole looking down it.

"Could you GET ME OUT OF HERE?!" Brick screamed in terror. "ITS DARK AND I CAN'T SEE A THING!"

"Wait are you afraid of the dark?" Dave asked.

"I'm terrified!" Brick responded. "Please, please just get me out of here!"

"How do we get him out?" Sammy asked. "There's nothing here that's long enough to reach him."

"Ummm, I have an idea, but I don't think either of us are gonna like it," Dave told Amy whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't care we just need to get Brick out of there," Sammy said nervously.

"Well one of us can onto the others legs and lower them down to grab Brick," Dave said.

"That's a great idea!" Sammy exclaimed.

"But the problem is I can't be lowered because I can't be near anything dirty or germ filled," Dave told Sammy. "But if I lower you… Well… I could you know?"

"You could what?" Sammy asked.

"I could see up your skirt," Dave said quickly whilst blushing.

"Oh," Sammy replied shyly whilst also blushing. "Well is there anyway you could go down? I know your germaphobic but I've got cheer experience. I could hold it so that you couldn't touch any of the mud."

"Do you really think you could do that?" Dave asked with curiosity.

"I really do," Sammy responded confidently.

"I… I trust you," Dave stammered out.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"It was really sweet that Dave trusted me that much," Sammy said. "I know he really struggles with germs but I'm gonna do my best to make sure I don't let him down."

* * *

"Can you guys hurry up please?" Brick asked nervously. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

"We'll get you out soon Brick," Sammy replied whilst grabbing ahold of Dave's legs and slowly beginning to lower him into the dark hole.

"Guys, I think I found something!" Brick exclaimed.

The scene changed to Shelly, Geoff, Bridgette and Sophia continuing to climb the mountain.

"How much farther to the top Bridge?" Geoff asked whilst panting. "I don't know how much more I can go on for."

"Don't worry Geoff we're almost there," Bridgette replied. "I can see the top."

"We should be there in the next four minutes," Shelly replied. "If we take our walking speed, three point four miles per hour and times in by the distance which is approximately 800 metres-"

"We'll be there in four minutes," Bridgette quickly interrupted Shelly.

"Hey at least the way back down will be less painful," Sophia said optimistically.

"You would be incorrect," Shelly told Sophia. "Statistically legs use just as much energy going down the hill as they do going up it. Please do not try and lie when the facts are there, you'll give people with blond hair a bad name."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sophia replied sadly.

"Hey she's just trying to cheer everyone up," Bridgette defended her sister.

"Yeah no need to be so harsh dude," Geoff added.

"My apologies," Shelly replied. "But I am a woman of facts and when incorrect facts are falsely presented I will defend them and let the people know how wrong they are."

"Still no need for calling her a dumb blond," Geoff replied. "I mean you're not that athletic, how'd you like it if I called you weak?"

"I would agree with you," Shelly answered. "The facts don't lie and I am incredibly weak."

"Okay didn't expect that to happen," Geoff said rubbing the back of his neck.

"That still doesn't mean you can insult them though," Bridgette replied angrily.

"Bridge, can we just act like it never happened," Sophia asked her sister nervously.

"The best suggestion she's made all day," Shelly responded.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shelly)**

"Honestly are people really this sensitive over facts?" Shelly asked. "Sophia isn't a smart girl, heck she's just an overgrown baby as far as I can tell. She literally cries if anything bad is even said about her, seriously grow up."

* * *

"You know what Shelly I-" Bridgette began before Geoff interrupted her.

"Guys I see something!" Geoff yelled with joy as he began to run up the mountain.

The camera cut to Sammy lowering Dave into the hole and Brick waiting for them.

"What is it brick?" Dave asked as Sammy lowered him.

"I can't see," Brick responded. "But it feels square, I think its a box!"

"Way to go Brick!" Sammy cheered. "Dave are you okay right now?"

"Yeah I'm find just keep lowering me," Dave told Sammy.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dave)**

"I won't lie, I was terrified when I was being lowered into the hole," Dave stated. "But I really felt like I could trust Sammy. I mean she's a cheer leader she must be used to this type of stuff… Right?"

* * *

As Sammy continued to lower him Dave stretched out his hand in the hope he could get to Brick sooner rather than later.

"Brick can you grab my hands?" Dave asked.

"I can sir!" Brick replied as he jumped up and grabbed a hold of Dave's hands with the possible box in-between his legs. It was then that Dave realised how dirty Brick's hands were.

"Ahhhhh!" Dave screamed

"Dave are you okay?" Sammy asked nervously.

"Pull us up! Pull us up! Pull us up!" Dave repeatedly yelled wanting to let go of Brick as soon as possible.

"Okay, hold on guys!" Sammy yelled back as she pulled Dave and Brick out of the cave launching Brick and Dave over herself. "Brick, Dave are you guys are okay?"

"I feel so dirty," Dave replied as he rocked back on forth holding his legs.

"I'm okay," Brick replied. "And I think we've got the box!"

"Wait, Brick that's just a-" Sammy said before she was interrupted.

"The final box has been found!" Chris yelled coming from the sound speakers. "Geoff has found the final box on the mountain ladies and gentlemen! Congrats to our three box winners and to everyone else, we'll be saying goodbye to one of you later."

"Its just a rock," Sammy told Brick.

The camera cut to Geoff, Bridgette and Sophia all celebrating on the top of the mountain with Shelly standing to the side with her arms folded.

"I can't believe I lead us up this mountain and I didn't get the box!" Shelly yelled angrily.

"Hey man at least one of us got it," Geoff replied. "It means we're all safe no matter what!"

"What do you mean?" Shelly asked curiously.

"Yeah, what're you saying Geoff?" Bridgette also asked.

"We came up here together so I'm obviously gonna pick you all on my team!" Geoff told them. "I mean sure I get last picks but at least we're all safe."

"I suppose that is a small positive," Shelly responded still not overly convinced.

"Statistically we have a 100% survival rate now though," Bridgette teased Shelly. "Come on smile, we survive the first challenge!"

"Fine," Shelly responded as she gave an extremely forced and terrifying grin that caused Geoff, Bridgette and Sophia to all back away slightly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

"That smile is going to give me nightmares tonight," Geoff said.

* * *

The camera cut to all the campers back at the camp grounds waiting for Chris to arrive so Jayden, Jose and Geoff could all begin picking teams. The camera focused on Jayden, Sky, Griff and Dawn all sitting on the stairs of the cabins.

"So Jayden," Sky began. "Who do you think you're gonna have on your team?"

"I've got some plans Sky but I'm gonna keep them to myself for now," Jayden responded.

"She shall obviously choose you Sky," Griff added. "Next to her you are the strongest lead role in this game. I mean she did train you and you are the younger model of her, maybe you could even beat her!"

"That's impossible Griff but thanks for the compliment," Sky replied.

"Yeah, she might be good but she's not that good," Jayden replied with a chuckle before realising Brick was sitting down by himself. "Hey, Dawn. Now might be a good time to apologise to the private over there."

"Oh… I'm not sure," Dawn replied rubbing her arm. "I just think the last thing he'd want to see is me."

"Well the longer you leave the apology the worse he's gonna feel," Jayden replied. "Suck it up and take it like the strong girl you are."

"Your encouragement is much appreciated Jayden," Dawn replied as she got up and walked over to Brick whilst twiddling her fingers.

"Wait Jayden, that reminds me," Sky said. "I still have to tell you what I saw!"

"Tell me later," Jayden responded. "I'm keeping an eye on her right now."

"But-" Sky said.

"Just be quiet Sky, I'm watching her," Jayden responded fiercely.

"Ummm Brick," Dawn said nervously.

"Salutations mam," Brick responded.

"I just wanted to apologise for what I did this morning," Dawn told Brick whilst bowing her head in shame. "I didn't realise my aura readings were embarrassing you or making you feel bad. I know it was wrong and I won't do it again, I promise."

"Its okay mam," Brick replied smiling. "But don't stop reading auras."

"Why? Isn't my aura readings what made you feel so sad?" Dawn asked in shock.

"Yes but your psychedelia stuff is what makes you who you are and I don't want to be the reason you change," Brick replied with a smile.

"Thank you Brick," Dawn replied with a smile as well. "If you ever need my assistance please come find me."

"I will mam," Brick told her as she walked back over to Jayden, Sky and Griff.

"You did well kid," Jayden told Dawn. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to."

Jayden then got up and walked to the centre of camp where she saw Jose and Geoff both talking with their groups.

"Jose, Geoff!" Jayden yelled. "I need to speak to you both now."

Jose and Geoff both got up and walked over to Jayden as she walked to the forest with them following closely behind.

"What do we owe this supreme honour?" Jose asked.

"Yeah dude, what's up?" Geoff also asked.

"I need to talk to you about the teams," Jayden told them both with a smirk.

The camera cut to Jayden, Jose and Geoff all standing ten paces apart from each other with their boxes right in-front of them with the rest of the campers standing in-front of them as Chris entered the scene.

"Congratulations to Jayden, Jose and somehow Geoff on finding the boxes," Chris began. "Now you all know what happens next, Jayden will get to pick all of her team first followed by Jose and finally Geoff. So Geoff you're the guy who's gonna send someone home!"

"Bummer man," Geoff replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

"I don't wanna send anyone home dude," Geoff told the camera. "Everyone here is so nice… except for Alejandro… and Heather… and Jose and…"

* * *

"Jayden without further ado will you pick your team," Chris told her.

"Eva get your butt here," Jayden told her.

"Why'd you pick me?" Eva replied with a grunt as she wandered over to Jayden.

"I meant what I said," Jayden responded. "You've got the potential of a great athlete, just need some training and I can help with that."

"Whatever," Eva replied.

"Cyber and Dawn I need you too" Jayden told them both as they both walked over with Cyber giving her a high five and Dawn simply bowing. "Noah join the team."

"You're kidding right?" Noah responded.

"Nope," Jayden told him. "You had guts to jump out and tackle Cyber and I respect that."

"You have a weird way of choosing who respect," Noah told her as he joined the team.

"My final two are…" Jayden began as she built up the tension. "Bridgette and Alejandro."

This caused all the campers to gasp including Bridgette and Alejandro who looked at each other with a slight annoyance as they walked over to the team and stayed far away from each other. Whilst Sky was left completely dumfounded by her sister not picking her.

"Wow that was unexpected," Chris said. "Any reason for your picks?"

"Eva and Cyber are both amazing athletes, Noah has guts and is smart, Dawn's nature powers prove to come in handy, Bridgette's level headed and Alejandro is a brilliant strategist. Put them together and you have the perfect team," Jayden told him.

"If you say so dude," Chris told her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sky)**

"I can't believe she didn't pick me," Sky complained. "She trained me since I was a baby, I thought she liked me and thought I was a good athlete! Why would she not pick me?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bridgette)**

"I'm on a team with Alejandro!" Bridgette complained. "Jayden's a smart Olympian, why would she think this was a good idea?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"This team already has some tension…" Noah said. "At least I'll be entertained here."

* * *

"Now Jose, its time for you to pick your supposed wonder team," Chris told him.

"With pleasure Chris," Jose replied. "My fairest Amy and magnificent Heather could you please come join me?"

"Calm down with ass kissing," Heather bluntly responded as her and Amy walked over to Jose.

"My sincerest apologies," Jose replied with a smirk. "My next pick is the incredibly intelligent Shelly."

"Nice to know somebody appreciates my incredible knowledge," Shelly told Jose as she walked over to the team.

"Isaiah and Dave would you please join us?" Jose asked them both causing Dave to widen his eyes in shock.

"Why me?" Dave asked as he walked over with Isaiah. "All in good time mi amigo, all in good time. Finally I would like Yukari!"

"What!?" Yukari yelled. "I am not being on a team with Heather!"

"You see Yukari the problem is, you don't have a choice," Chris told her with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't make me hurt you Mclain!" Yukari yelled back.

"Well if you do you'll owe me and the producers one hundred grand," Chris told her. "So if I were you, I'd be a good little girl and stand with your new team."

Yukari walked over to her new team with her hands formed into perfectly tight fists.

"That's what I thought," Chris added.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jose)**

"Picking this team was mere child's play," Jose chuckled. "Heather and Amy were obvious choices and I've been told Isaiah has a bit of fight to him. Shelly and Dave are merely fodder, the minute we lose they shall be sent away in a heartbeat. Yukari? Heather told me she would love for her sister to leave via her and who am I to deny a lady's request?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Omg we have like the best team," Amy stated. "Me, Heather and Jose are soooo going to run this team and this whole game."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yukari)**

"I'd rather be on a team with Donald Trump than with Heather," Yukari told the camera. "I dislike this team already and I can already tell I'm here just to get eliminated but mark my words, Heather is going down!"

* * *

"Now Geoff here comes the tricky part," Chris told him. "You have a choice between Brick, Sky, Sammy, Anthony, Griff, Sophia and Hannah. Whoever you don't pick will be going home so no pressure right?"

"Yeah none at all dude," Geoff sighed before perking up quickly. "Sophia get over here girl!"

"Yay! Thanks Geoff, I owe you one." Sophia cheered as she ran over and hugged Geoff which made Bridgette smile on her team.

"Brick and Sammy you come over here to," Geoff said.

"It will be an honour to serve you sir," Brick told Geoff as he and Sammy walked over to the team.

"Hannah and Griff you too, we all need some sunshine over here!" Geoff cheered and before he knew it Hannah was hugging him and Griff was making his way over.

"You smell like my dreams," Hannah said before getting off of him and began hugging the rest of her team.

"Okay Geoff you now have a choice," Chris told him. "You can either choose Anthony your little brother who's relationship with you seems a bit frosty or you can choose Sky the girl who got rejected by her sister. Who's it gonna be?"

"I'm not sure," Geoff said causing a few people to be confused. "I guess I'll save… Anthony."

"Saving me last, man you must love me," Anthony told his brother bluntly as he walked to join the team.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

"I felt bad for getting rid of Sky," Geoff said. "But someone had to go. I'm just happy I got such a rocking team! Everyone seems so cool and I can't wait for this to get started! WOOOOO!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sophia)**

"If it wasn't for Geoff I'd probably be gone by now," Sophia said. "I'm just happy he chose me and everyone on the team seems so nice. I just wish Bridgette was here with us."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hannah)**

"I'M ON A TEAM WITH SINGING POP STAR SOPHIA!" Hannah screamed. "I NEVER WANT TO LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

* * *

"Wait I'm gone?" Sky asked with a nervous tone.

"Yes you are Sky," Chris laughed. "Not even your own sister could save you!"

"Isn't there another way?" Sky asked. "Jayden, change your mind and save me."

"Sorry Sky but this is the game," Jayden responded. "I can't save you."

"Chef!" Chris called and he appeared. "Take Sky to the catapult of losers. I'll deal with her later."

Chef grabbed sky and carried her away from the cabins.

"Wait, please Jayden help me!" Sky called as she was taken off screen.

"Now that that's done with its time for your team names and the big flag reveal!" Chris exclaimed. "Jayden, Eva, Cyber, Noah, Dawn, Bridgette and Alejandro, you will now be known as the Rockin' Roosters!"

Jayden opened her box which revealed her teams red flag which was a picture of a rooster.

"Well that could be better," Jayden said.

"Roosters are the symbol for good luck and shining futures," Dawn told her.

"Must be a good sign then," Jayden replied more to humour Dawn than anything else.

"Jose, Amy, Heather, Shelly, Dave, Isaiah and Yukari, from now on you will all be called the Deadly Ducks"

Jose opened the box to reveal the green flag with a duck on it.

"A duck?" Jose asked. "You couldn't think of anything more interesting than a duck."

"Would you prefer a Dodo?" Chris asked mockingly.

"On second thought a duck is more than acceptable my good man," Jose replied.

"Finally, Geoff, Sophia, Hannah, Griff, Sammy, Brick and Anthony, you will all be called the Happy Hippos!" Chris exclaimed.

Geoff open his box with a blue flag with an image of a hippo on it.

"Awesome dude!" Geoff exclaimed. "I love hippos!"

"Hippos are so cute!" Hannah exclaimed. "They're like big bald cats!"

"Good luck with her Geoff, you're gonna need it," Chris told Geoff. "Now we have a catapult of shame to get to."

The scene changed to everyone standing by the catapult of shame with Chef placing Sky into the catapult of shame.

"Please there must be another way I can stay?" Sky pleaded. "I'll do anything jus-"

"Nobody likes a sore loser Sky," Chris told her. "Now say goodbye to Pahkitew Island because you are out of here!"

Chris pulled the lever that launched Sky into the late night sky and had her fly into the distance. Everyone around was mixture of shock and discomfort, except for Jayden who had a slight smirk across her face.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jayden)**

"Good to know Jose and Geoff stuck to my plan," Jayden said smugly. "I love Sky but she's a threat. I trained her since she was young and if she wanted to she could've easily beat me this time round. I needed to get rid of her and this was the best way to do it. I may owe Jose and Geoff a favour down the line but its all worth it."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jose)**

"I must say I didn't know Jayden had that in her," Jose said. "Getting me and Geoff to not pick her sister and send her home was a stroke of evil genius."

* * *

"Now campers you've got a big day tomorrow so I would go to bed now if I was you," Chris told everyone as they all began to leave. Except for Yukari and Griff who stayed around for a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Yukari asked Griff.

"I am merely enjoying the midnight sky," Griff stated.

"Well whatever, I'm gonna go and walk around for a bit," Yukari replied. "Enjoy your nights sky or whatever."

"Marvellous! Enjoy your night too!" Griff exclaimed as Yukari walked off. Once Griff was sure Yukari was gone he entered the confessional booth quietly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Griff)**

"Finally I can stop with this charade for the day," Griff chuckled. "My my my, the first day and I've already got someone to do my bidding unknowingly. Getting Jayden to think Sky was a threat was genius on my part, she didn't even realise, and me playing the enthusiastic drama club nerd makes this all even sweeter. No one suspects a thing and they all see me as the good annoying acting brother of the mother nature lover. Little do they know my mental games will soon have them grovelling for mercy. If I can have an Olympian do my bidding for me there is no telling what I can get the rest of these clowns to do. Chris will be handing me that million in no-time."

* * *

The screen paused and zoomed out to Chris in the control room of Pahkitew Island.

"Wow, I don't think anyone saw that coming!" Chris exclaimed. "Looks like we've got a true acting prodigy in our mitts. Will Griff's strategy come into play or will he soon be caught in the act. To find out tune in next time to Total. Drama. Blood vs Water!"

* * *

 **There we go everyone the first full episode of this show is now out! This was such a fun chapter to write with all the interactions, stories and ideas that went along with them. I have to say I don't think anyone expect Griff to be a villain and if you read back on this chapter and the previous one you can see little hints and tidbits that show elements of his evil ways and how he got his way. I bet some of you are wondering why I got rid of Sky though and the true answer is that I found her fairly boring to write for. Apart from the Dave drama there wasn't much for her to be around for but I loved the fact Jayden was the one who helped get rid of her. The next episode will hopefully be up in the near future but until then keep reviewing, telling me what you like and who you think could go all the way!**

 **Keep the light shining!**

 **Lux**


	6. Sleep On The Floor

**Sorry for taking a while with this latest chapter everybody! I've been a bit busy with a lot of things but luckily I managed to finish this chapter and it was one of the funnest I've written! Hope you all enjoy the show and without further ado, lets begin!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama: Blood vs Water, our contestants traveled across the island looking high and low for the three boxes of Pahkitew Island," footage show the contestants going around all around the island as Chris narrated. "In the end it was Jayden, Jose and Geoff who discovered the boxes and got the chance to pick their teams," footage showed each player going to each of their different teams. "It was Sky though who was eliminated and it was her own sister who caused it! I know harsh right?" A clip showed Sky going in the slingshot of shame.

The scene changed to Chris standing at the docks.

"Will Jayden, Jose and Geoff regret picking their teams? Will Jayden do anything worse than booting off her own sister? Or will anybody discover the secrets these contestants hide? To find out all this, stick around and watch Total. Drama. Blood vs Water!"

Theme Song

It was early in the morning and all campers were in their cabins but the camera panned to Cabin One where Shelly was snoring loudly and Bridgette, Sophia, Hannah and Sammy were all wide awake.

"Urgh how can someone so small snore so loud?" Sammy complained.

"I don't know," Bridgette replied. "All I know is I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Same here," Sophia added. "I tried waking her up but its like she's in a coma. Nothing would wake her up."

"I did the same," Sammy replied. "I even did the Amy method and pulled her hair, she did nothing."

Just then Shelly let out a big snore causing Hannah to snap completely.

"I cannot take it anymore!" Hannah screamed as she got out of bed with an angry expression on her face. "If she wants to snore then she is in for a rude awakening!"

"Woah Hannah, are you okay?" Bridgette asked with caution.

"Do I look okay to you?" Hannah replied harshly to Bridgette before turning back to Shelly and pulling her matress out from under her causing Shelly to wake up on the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shelly replied angrily.

"You snore like a fire breathing dragon with a head cold," Hannah replied angrily before bending down to Shelly's eye level. "If you snore again tonight I will put killer beavers in your sheets. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Shelly replied whilst moving slowly away from Hannah.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shelly)**

"I may snore but its not nearly that loud," Shelly stated. "Statistically my snoring should only wake up one percent of the population worldwide. If they're that one percent then its there fault."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bridgette)**

"After being on this show for so long I didn't think anything could surprise me anymore," Bridgette began. "But Hannah turning into a psycho, like seriously where did that come from?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hannah)**

"If I don't sleep I get VERY cranky," Hannah said with her arms folded. "If Shelly keeps me awake again she will pay... Big time."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Yukari?" Sophia asked. "She's not in the cabin and wasn't here when I went to bed last night either."

"I saw her outside last night," Sammy told her. "She was just sitting by the beach throwing rocks. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I worry about people," Sophia replied. "I know she's tough but anything can happen on this island. I mean didn't Chris release radioactive animals on some contestants?"

"Yeah he did," Bridgette replied angrily. "I petitioned against it and PETA sued Total Drama."

"Good morning campers!" Chris greeted everyone through the speakers. "You all have a big day ahead of you so I hope you got plenty of sleep. Gather in the messhall for your first breakfast at Pahkitew Island! Oh and Bridgette, don't do anything like that again, okay? Good."

"Ummm how did he hear that?" Sammy asked nervously.

The camera cut to the messhall where all the campers except Yukari were getting their food. The camera panned to focus on The Deadly Ducks sitting at their table

"I must say this food is magnificent Chef," Jose said. "I never had such a rubbery and bland meal in my life, a marvellous delicacy."

"Thanks kid," Chef replied. "I think."

"Can you stop kissing everyones butt?" Heather asked Jose. "Its making me want to barf."

"My apologies sinorita, but I must do my best to help our team survive," Jose replied. "Chef has been known to dabble in alliances in the past, it might be wise to get him on our side now."

"Yeah and it almost got him fired," Heather replied. "He's not going to be that stupid again."

"We shall see, I don't know a man alive who can say no to a million dollars," Jose told her. "Even if it means they may lose their job."

"You wouldn't be giving him a million though," Shelly interjected. "Unless you want to get rid of 100% of your prize money like the idiot I believe you to be."

"It would be wise for you not to call me an idiot," Jose replied with an intimidating glare.

"Its the truth though," Shelly told him. "Statistically your strategy of getting into alliance with Chef is something only an idiot with 30% brain function would do."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jose)**

"The minute we lose a challenge she is gone," Jose stated. "Nobody calls Jose an idiot."

* * *

Yukari entered the room and went to sit down with her team begrudgingly.

"Umm Where have you been?," Heather asked in an annoyed tone. "Chris told us to be here like 20 minutes ago."

"Sorry for not wanting the bland, disgusting, slimy food to be anywhere near me," Yukari told Heather. "Actually come to think of it Heather you and the food have a lot in common Heather."

"I'd be quiet if I was you," Heather told her sister with a menacing glare. "I can end your game in an instance so you'd better show me some respect."

"Respect?" Yukari questioned. "Please, I've known Dave for literally five minutes and I'd show him more respect than I'll ever show you."

"Don't compare me to that shrimp," Heather told her.

"Just like that my self esteem hits another low," Dave replied bluntly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dave)**

"I went from the happiest I've ever been on this island to the most miserable," Dave sighed. "I'm on a team where everyone is at each others throats. I'd give anything to be with Sammy and Brick on the Happy Hippos Team."

* * *

The camera moved over to the Happy Hippos sitting at their table talking.

"I am psyched for today dudes," Geoff told everyone. "We're gonna rule the next challenge!"

"I agree sir," Brick replied. "I believe we have the strongest team here."

"Everyone here is so nice too," Sophia added with a smile. "Who knows maybe we could actually win the next challenge."

"We shall be the leading heroes in our play, isn't that right Anthony?" Griff asked Anthony who didn't reply and just pushed his food around. "Is something wrong my fellow arts man?"

"No Griff, just be quiet," Anthony told Griff with a whisper.

"I forgot about your talking problem, don't worry I shall have it cured in no time!" Griff proclaimed.

"Please don't," Anthony told him. "I'm already on a team of losers, I don't need you helping me."

"Are you okay Anthony?" Sophia asked. "You seem a bit off."

"Please keep your big nose out of my business, seriously its coming off as desperate," Anthony told her which made Sophia look away and play with her food in the same manner as Anthony.

"Anthony no need for that brah, she was just checking on you." Geoff told his brother before Anthony looked down awkwardly at his food.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Griff)**

"Anthony and Sophia are very much a like," Griff told the camera. "Both are incredibly pathetic and have low self esteem, meaning they'll be easy to manipulate. Soon they'll be doing exactly what I tell them and they won't even realise it."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anthony)**

"I was the last person to be chosen and I'm currently on a team full of the weakest players," Anthony began. "I think anyone would be annoyed."

* * *

The camera panned to the Rockin Roosters complaining about the food.

"I went from highly nutritional and protein filled food too…" Jayden said as she lifted her spoon to examine the food. "Something that resembles concrete."

"More a reason to win," Eva told her. "We win, we get good food, simple."

"I regret to say that I agree with Eva," Alejandro added. "There is only so much of this food one can take. Even then I don't think I can call it food."

"You deserve all the horrible food you can get," Bridgette told Alejandro from across the table.

"My Bridgette, must you be so hostile towards me," Alejandro replied. "I know we had our differences last time we met but this is a new game, we don't have to be like this."

"You played everyone!" Bridgette replied angrily. "You hurt my friends, almost killed Cody and almost made me lose my boyfriend ! I'm already cranky so why should I even think about being nice to you?"

"Great, another day another migraine," Noah added.

"I think you'll find that you were the one who tried to kiss me," Alejandro retorted. "I cannot help it that you were attracted to me."

"You know what Alejandro, you should jus-" Bridgette began before being cut off.

"Stop it now!" Jayden told them both. "Whether you like it or not you're now on the same team. You don't have to like each other but you do need to be civil and work together. We won't win anything if we don't do that. Do I make myself clear?"

"This isn't the olympics," Alejandro told Jayden. "This is a whole new game and teamwork will only get you so far."

"Correct, but you forget that if either of you screw any challenge up for us I will not hesitate to vote for you, and I'm certain that everyone else here would do the same," Jayden said whilst gesturing to the rest of the team.

"I'd vote you both of now if I could," Eva replied bluntly.

"If you cost us the challenge I'd do it," Cyber added.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bridgette)**

"Great, I've got to play nice with Alejandro otherwise I'm gone," Bridgette said angrily. "Why couldn't I be on Geoff and Sophia's team?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jayden)**

"I won't take any light weights on my team," Jayden told the camera. "I chose them all for a reason, if they don't pull their weight then they're gone. No mercy. So Bridgette and Alejandro better start playing nice with each other."

* * *

Chris then entered the room ready to announce the challenge.

"Good morning campers!" Chris greeted them all. "I hope you all had a good sleep because its gonna be your last one for a while."

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked Chris.

"I'm glad you asked Amy," Chris told her. "You see you will all now be competing in an awake-a-thon! That's right none of you will be sleeping for the foreseeable future. The last person standing, or should I say awake, wins the challenge for their team and they get to chose which one of the losing teams have to send someone home. That's right they will have the power!"

"Wait our whole cabin didn't get any sleep last night because of Shelly's snoring, that's not fair!" Sophia told Chris.

"Honestly Sophia, I don't care," Chris replied. "It just means that Shelly's made your chances of going far in this challenge a lot worse."

"Statistically speaking I have given our team a 35% higher chance of winning this challenge," Shelly told everyone around her in a mocking fashion. "You can thank me later Ducks."

"Trust me, we won't," Jose replied.

"Now campers, meet me in the clearing where your sleep deprivation will begin," Chris told everyone.

"Deprivation? That's a big word for you Chris," Heather replied mockingly.

"You can never learn to shut up can you Heather?" Chris replied as he sighed and walked out of the room.

"I'd recommend you keep your insults about Chris to yourself," Jose told Heather.

"You seriously think being nice to Chris is going to get us further in the game?" Heather questioned Jose. "Have you even seen this show?"

"In my experience being nice to those in a higher position than you gives you a subtle edge in any competition," Jose replied.

"Chris won't help you if you kiss his butt," Heather told him bluntly. "I think four eyes might be right, you need your brain rewiring."

"Need I remind you we're in an alliance together?" Jose asked her with his eye slightly twitching.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't call you an idiot," Heather replied smugly which made Jose fold his arms with an angry look on his face.

The scene changed to all the campers sat in their teams in the clearing with Chris and Chef standing in the centre of it, waiting to let the challenge begin.

"Campers, you know the rules," Chris began. "If you fall asleep then you are out of the challenge and must leave the clearing. Last person awake wins the challenge for their team. On top that the winning team will get a special prize that will give them a leg up in the game. Yada yada yada, you get it, now let the challenge begin!"

Everyone just looked around awkwardly as nothing happened as Chris and Chef walked off and the camera focused on the Happy Hippos instead.

"So we just sit here for a day until people fall asleep?" Sammy asked.

"Last time it lasted three days," Geoff told her.

"People managed to not sleep for three days!" Sammy replied in shock. "I don't think I will last the night, especially after Shelly snoring."

"Just try and last as long as you can," Brick told her. "The rest of us will survive."

"Thanks Brick, that's really sweet of you," Sammy replied.

"You better stay up," Hannah told her. "If I have to suffer through this then you do too!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I've never been good at staying up late," Sammy told the camera. "I'm always the first to fall asleep at sleepovers. But Hannah scares me so much I think that might change."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anthony)**

"Geoff's late night parties might actually help me this challenge," Anthony said. "They keep me up every single time. I've managed to stay up for two days before so this should be a breeze."

* * *

The camera panned to Jose resting against one of the seats.

"Whilst we're here I may as well work on my tan," Jose told said as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Oooh good idea!" Amy told him. "I haven't had a tan since I was like six, thanks to Samey's sensitive skin. Gosh if it was so sensitive she should have but sunscreen on."

"You're whiter than Mitt Romney in a snowstorm," Isaiah told her.

"Stay quiet Izzy!" Amy quickly retorted as she got comfy.

"His names Isaiah," Yukari told Amy.

"Quiet Yucky! His name is whatever I say it is and he'll like it," Amy told her angrily.

"Wow, someone with less brains than Heather copying her, that's original," Yukari replied.

"You should keep out of my business Yucky," Amy told her. "Seriously, like no one even wants you here, not even your sister."

"Your sister doesn't want you here either Aimz," Yukari replied mockingly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Omg that Yucky girl needs to learn her place," Amy stated. "She's only on this team because of Heather anyway, if it wasn't for her she'd be gone by now."

* * *

The camera finally pans to The Rockin' Roosters where Jayden turns to Eva.

"How long til these suckers fall asleep?" Jayden asked Eva with a smirk.

"I'd give it to midnight," Eva replied.

The camera then panned up and showed the sunny sky change into the blue night sky and then panned down to see the campers all struggling to stay up.

"Urgh I hate this already," Amy complained.

"Get used to it," Shelly replied. "Statistically we're going to be here for at least another 43 hours before people pass out. Possibly 11 days, but then whoever is left will be dead."

"Shelly, do us all a favour and shut it," Eva told her sister.

"I hate to say this but do what your sister says math girl," Heather replied. "Seriously there's only so much of your boring stat talk I can take."

"Is your little brain struggling with it?" Shelly asked. "Don't worry I can dumb it down for you in the future."

"Did you just call me dumb? Big mistake!" Heather yelled as she got up and walked over to Shelly with her fists balled up. However Alejandro quickly stepped in-between the two of them.

"Mi amour, you do not have to sink to her level," Alejandro told her.

"Do you even know me?" Heather asked Alejandro.

"I know you would happily destroy her with words and make her face even more grotesque than it is now with your fists. Remember though, one wrong move and you could be out," Alejandro told her.

"You forget though, I'm in an alliance," Heather told him smugly

"With two people, those four could easily vote you out with no problem if they wanted to. Like you said to me, swallow your pride and survive," Alejandro told her whilst placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I hate it when you're right," Heather told him as she took his arm off of her and walked back to where she was previously sitting.

"But she loves me all the same," Alejandro told himself as he walked over to his team and sat down next to Bridgette.

"Can you please not sit next to me?" Bridgette asked Alejandro whilst staring straight on with a frown upon her face.

"Whether you like it or not we need to be civil," Alejandro told her with a smile. "I will not talk to you or disturb you, I will merely sit next to you."

"What if I still don't want you here?" Bridgette replied looking him in the eye.

"Then I will make you a deal. If we lose tonight then your vote is my vote," Alejandro said.

"What do you mean?" Bridgette asked intrigued.

"Whoever you tell me to vote for I will vote for, no questions asked. If you vote for me then I will vote for myself," Alejandro explained to her.

"Really? And how do I know that you're not going to double cross me and vote to send me home anyway?" Bridgette asked with anger in her voice.

"I give you my word and my word is my vow. I will vote however you want me. Deal?" Alejandro asked whilst offering his hand to her.

"Fine, its a deal," Bridgette replied whilst shaking his hand.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Alejandro)**

"Bridgette and I have a mutual distain for one another," Alejandro told the camera. "However if I am ever going to get someone on this team to trust me, it may as well be the easiest to convince."

* * *

From across the clearing Sophia looked over at Bridgette and Alejandro shaking hands with concern and quickly began to wave for Bridgette.

"Hey Bridge! do you wanna come over and sit with me and Geoff" Sophia asked.

Bridgette began to get up and walk over to her sister and boyfriend but Jayden quickly stood up and placed her arm across Bridgette to stop her.

"Bridgette, sorry but you're staying here," Jayden told her.

"What? Why?" Bridgette asked.

"We've only been a team for a day and you and Alejandro have already argued. Sorry but I need this team to be at an Olympic standard. That means you staying here and bonding with your team and that includes Alejandro," Jayden told her.

"Come on, a few minutes with my sister and boyfriend won't hurt," Bridgette complained.

"The team comes first, once the challenge is over you can spend time with them. Until then, sit down and stay awake," Jayden told her as she placed her hands on Bridgette's shoulders and forced her to sit down.

"Sorry Sophia, I'll speak to you after the challenge," Bridgette told her with an annoyed expression.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sophia)**

"I don't like bullies and I don't trust them either," Sophia told the camera. "Alejandro is going to hurt my sister and I don't want that and Jayden might be an Olympian but she's taking this way too seriously. This is reality TV not the Olympics."

* * *

"Am I allowed to sit next to Samey?" Amy asked Jose who was still lying down with his sunglasses on.

"Huh? Oh of course, I do not mind anyone leaving to spend time with their siblings or friends and if you find out anything about them or make their life hell, then even better" Jose told her with a sly grin.

"Oooooh, I like the way you think," Amy told Jose as she got up and walked over to Sammy and sat down next to her, much to Sammy's horror.

"Amy… What're you doing here?" Sammy asked nervously.

"Gosh Samey you can't just let me sit down can you?" Amy replied.

"Sorry but you never-" Sammy replied before being cut off again.

"Omg do you ever shut up? Just get up and get me some water… NOW!" Amy told her sister who reluctantly got up to get her sister some water.

"Mam, can you please stop doing this to Sammy?" Brick asked politely.

"Did anyone ask you pee pee pants? I'll treat Samey however I want and no one is going to stop me. Not you, not this show, not even mommy and daddy," Amy told Brick bluntly.

"Hey, don't call Brick that!" Dawn told Amy from her team's side of the clearing.

"Oh really? What're you going to do about it hippy? Get mother nature to make a leaf hit me in the face? Seriously you're less intimidating than a squirrel," Amy mocked Dawn.

"Be quiet," Anthony told her.

"Is the quiet artist speaking up? You know just because you're unpopular it doesn't mean you're a misunderstood artist. It just means your lame," Amy replied whilst bending down to his eye level causing Anthony to look down and grit his teeth.

"Okay that's enough," Geoff said getting up and standing in-between Amy and his brother. "Amy you can either stay here and be quiet or you can go back to your team."

"What if I don't?" Amy replied folding her arms.

"Then I'll unleash Hannah on you," Geoff told her folding his arms back.

"Hannah? The girl who acts like a three year old? Wow and I thought you were desperate when you got with Bridgette," Amy mocked Geoff as Hannah appeared behind her with an evil look.

"Say one more word and I will personally disembowel your body, burn you to the ground and feed you to your parents," Hannah told her in a dry tone causing everyone around her to look disgusted. Amy quickly sat down and began rocking back and forth whilst holding her legs.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"I kind of wish I destroyed Shelly after what Amy just did," Heather told the camera. "Seriously, she may as well have put a target on her back. Amateurs."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dave)**

"Our family has a problem," Dave confessed whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "If we don't get enough sleep we all get very cranky, angry and basically want to destroy everything in plain sight… Hannah once threw a girl and her bike into a canal."

* * *

The camera shows the night sky become day time again and pans down to show the campers in the clearing again where Amy and Brick have all fallen asleep. The camera zooms in on Noah looking as though he is about to pass out as well.

"Noah don't you dare fall asleep," Jayden told him standing up.

"Wake me up when I care," Noah replied before passing out.

"Great, the rest of you better not pass out on me!" Jayden yelled at them.

"We can't help it if we fall asleep," Cyber told Jayden. "We're not world class athletes so don't expect us to do something amazing."

"I don't expect you to be amazing, I expect you to survive," Jayden told him.

"Maybe try being nice to us instead of yelling at us, that might help?" Bridgette suggested.

"When we win I'll be nice to you, until then you all better get used to this," Jayden told everyone as she walked away and sat next to Dawn and Eva.

"I must agree with Bridgette," Dawn told Jayden. "Everyone's aura turns to a rather dark shade of blue whenever you yell. Positive encouragement will help them."

"Shut it moon child," Eva told Dawn. "The harsher you are with them the better they perform. I wouldn't be this athletic without my parents yelling at me."

"You didn't get hugged enough as a child," Dawn told Eva.

"And you didn't get beat enough as one," Eva replied.

"Look Dawn sometimes you've got to give out some tough love to get people to perform," Jayden told Dawn whilst placing her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"But could you give out some compliments every now and again? It would really help everyone's auras," Dawn asked sweetly.

"I'll do what I can." Jayden sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jayden)**

"Dawn is sweet, but incredibly naive. The sooner she realises the world isn't always nice the better and tragically I think I'm going to have to teach her this," Jayden said.

* * *

The camera panned over to Sammy who was struggling to stay up and Brick and Amy who were both either side of her sleeping.

"Urgh! This is horrible," Sammy complained.

"Mmmm I'm sorry Sammy," Amy apologised in her sleep.

"Amy… did you just say sorry?" Sammy replied in shock.

"I didn't mean it, I'm really sorry," Amy said in her sleep again.

"I think she's sleep talking brah," Geoff told Sammy. "Bridgette told me once that people say what they're really thinking when they sleep talk. Kind of like when my mom gives me a chilli dog, I'll say anything that I'm thinking."

"Geoff's right," Sophia added. "My band mate Lilith talks in her sleep. Its how we all found out she could beatbox and that she'd been eating my avocados."

"So Amy is actually sorry about something she did to me?" Sammy asked Geoff and Sophia.

"Probably dude. Hey maybe if she stays asleep like this you'll find out why she's being like this," Geoff suggested.

"You really think so?" Sammy asked with her eyes filled with wonder.

"Anythings possible and if not at least you know she feels a tiny bit guilty," Geoff told Sammy.

The camera moved over to Jose continuing to sunbathe but this time with out his glasses off smiling at the rest of his team who all looked miserable.

"Why you all look particularly miserable this morning," Jose commented.

"We've had no sleep in twenty six hours and fifty two minutes. Any normal human being would be miserable and look horrible," Shelly replied.

"Why are you so cheerful anyway? You need your beauty sleep after all," Heather asked him angrily.

"How charming, but I am not my brother. Beauty sleep is not needed when you look as good as I do," Jose bragged whilst going into a model pose.

"You're not attractive though," Shelly told Jose which caused his eyes to widen in shock.

"Excuse me, have you seen my face? I have the look of an adonis!" Jose told Shelly angrily.

"One of your eyes is bigger than the other, your hair is at a 90 degree angle, your chest is disproportionate to your waist, your feet are tiny and you look like a reject from a latino boyband. If anyone finds you attractive then they need glasses," Shelly told Jose who's eye began to twitch with fury.

"Shelly, you're now my favourite person here," Yukari chuckled.

"Maybe wear makeup, it might help with some of your face problems," Shelly added.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jose)**

"¡Destruiré a esa chica por insultar mi belleza pura y señalaré todas las fallas en mí! ¡Lamentará el día en que me insultó y pronto pagará el precio!" Jose yelled with pure fury into the camera.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yukari)**

"I haven't even spoken to Shelly and she is already my favourite person on this island," Yukari cheered. "She just destroyed Jose, seriously that eye twitch was golden! Now if she could do that to Heather I would be over the moon."

* * *

Chris entered the clearing with a sadistic smile across his face.

"Good morning campers! Did you all have a good sleep?" Chris asked them all.

"You better shut it McClain!" Hannah yelled from across the clearing.

"What happened to perky over there?" Chris asked.

"Don't call my sister perky Chris!" Dave yelled as he walked over to Chris. "Or do I have to make you shut up?"

"Woah what happened to both of you?" Chris asked stepping away from Dave.

"Hannah turns into the devil when she doesn't sleep and I'll take an educated guess that Dave has the same problem," Anthony told Chris.

"Really? Awesome! Now we didn't expect this many of you to survive the night so to get numbers down we've decided to employ some other tactics," Chris said in a sinister tone. "For the next three hours you will all be watching a ballet!"

"Guys… I'm not gonna live through this," Geoff told his team.

"I think I'm gonna kill someone," Eva said under her breath.

"My will to live has suddenly vanished," Isaiah stated.

"Marvellous! A free performance of a wonderful art form. Truly a treat!" Griff cheered causing everyone around him to glare.

"Griff… Be quiet," Anthony sighed.

The camera cut to ballet dancers performing in-front of the campers with all of them looking as if they're going to fall asleep except for Griff who was watching with pure joy and amazement.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Griff)**

"I've seen many ballets so it was no problem for me to stay awake," Griff said. "Geoff was never going to survive, he wouldn't be able to sit through anything that wasn't a party, Sammy can't got long without sleep and Hannah, the sooner she fell asleep the better."

* * *

The camera panned to see Geoff, Sammy and Hannah all asleep next to one another with Sophia and Anthony looking over at them all asleep. They both turned to look at each other before awkwardly looking away, which Griff noticed and began to stroke his chin with a smirk on his face. The camera then went over to Eva and Cyber who were now asleep and then cut to Isaiah asleep.

"Well there goes the sass master," Yukari commented as the ballet dancers continued to perform.

"How are you not even struggling?" Shelly asked. "Statistically you should've fallen asleep approximately thirty minutes ago."

"I've had to sit through all of Heather's ballets, trust me you learn to keep yourself entertained," Yukari told Shelly.

"Any tips? I don't think I can last much longer… twenty one minutes and thirty eight seconds to be precise," Shelly replied.

"I like to imagine their legs are on fire and they're dancing away the pain," Yukari told Shelly who gave her a quizzical look. "That's my way of doing it, you on the other hand need a slightly more mathematic way."

"You mean calculate the projectory of their jumps, times it by the angle of their legs and then the velocity of their leaps?" Shelly asked.

"If it helps keep you awake then go for it," Yukari replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shelly)**

"Yukari's technique surprisingly worked," Shelly told the camera. "Her imaging them burning as they dance on the other hand… She should speak to a councillor."

* * *

The ballet dancers slowly begin to walk away as Chris applauds and walks back into view.

"Bravo campers you've managed to survive the dreaded ballet!" Chris proclaimed raising his arms into the air. "Now lets just see if you can survive the rest of the day."

"Chris truly is evil… I hate to say that I respect him for that," Alejandro complimented Chris.

"He's tortured us all for years now, he made us eat dolphin, have bears attack us and pushed us out a plane without a parachute! How can you even think about respecting him after all that?" Bridgette asked Alejandro with genuine concern.

"I respect people who stick to their evil motives, it doesn't mean I like them," Alejandro told Bridgette. "Its the same with Jose, he tortured me my whole life and I hate him but I have a certain level of respect for him."

"Seriously, you respect people for being evil?" Bridgette asked.

"We are very different people from very different backgrounds Bridgette. You were raised to be an optimist, I was raised to be a pessimist. You were raised to be sweet and kind whilst I was raised to be conniving and sly. Just because you don't respect them doesn't mean they don't deserve it from others," Alejandro explained to Bridgette.

"Wow… that was surprisingly deep. So do you think if you were raised differently you'd actually be a nice person?" Bridgette asked before realising what she said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant and yes I would likely be a much different a nicer person. However it is too late for that, I've made a name for myself and that will never change," Alejandro told her.

"Its never too late to change, even if you have got a name for yourself," Bridgette told him.

"You need to learn Bridgette, somethings will never change," Alejandro told her depressingly.

"Its always possible," Bridgette told him sternly.

"Bridgette, not matter how hard you try some people will never change," Alejandro told her

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bridgette)**

"I never thought I'd say this but I actually feel bad for Alejandro," Bridgette confessed. "He's always been the villain but he doesn't want to be that. Man, I don't know how to process this."

* * *

The camera panned over to Sophia and Anthony facing away from each other trying not to fall asleep with Griff sitting next to Anthony.

"My fellow arts man why haven't you consolidated with our fellow arts woman?" Griff asked quietly.

"You mean Sophia?" Anthony asked quietly. "I don't see why I should apologise, she should stay out of my business and leave me alone… like you."

"But you were a little harsh don't you think?" Griff asked.

"I'm harsh with everyone, its kind of my thing," Anthony replied.

"I understand my good man, but maybe you should try and apologise?" Griff asked.

"Despite the fact I have done nothing wrong. Tell me why should I apologise?" Anthony replied.

"You insulted her, even if you didn't mean it you should apologise," Griff told Anthony sternly.

"But I wasn't wrong, she should've stayed out of my business, as should you," Anthony said to Griff whilst giving him a glare.

"You were both wrong. You shouldn't of insulted her and she shouldn't of been in your business, same as me and I apologise for that. So apologise to her and be sorry. No one in hostiry has chocked to death from swallowing their pride," Griff told Anthony in a stern but caring manner.

"I'll think about it okay… You know you're a lot different when no ones paying attention to you," Anthony told Griff with a smirk.

"I don't have an audience so my theatricality fades and I become my usual self," Griff replied quickly realising he'd broken character.

* * *

 **(Confessional Griff)**

"I went out of character for a bit there, not good," Griff stated and sighed at then end. "I need to gain an alliance and it needs to happen soon with both Anthony and Sophia and the sooner Anthony apologises the sooner that can happen. Then I'll be running this game."

* * *

The camera cut off to later in the evening where Jayden was falling in and out of falling asleep, with Dawn growing ever concerned.

"Jayden your aura is really violet right now, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"No Dawn I'm not," Jayden replied with a bitter tone. "I haven't slept in 36 hours, I'm in hell right now."

"You can go to sleep if you want, I am more than capable of winning the challenge," Dawn told Jayden happily.

"I'm not taking any chances on this. A good team has multiple game plans, not just one," Jayden told Dawn.

"But surely a good game plan would be to rest up some of our strongest players for the next challenge?" Dawn questioned trying to figure out a way to get Jayden to fall asleep.

"Cyber, Noah and Eva are already asleep, they don't need another," Jayden told Dawn causing her to sigh and give up.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"This challenge is not good for anyone's body, especially Jayden's" Dawn stated. "I fear for my friends and what they will be like after this challenge."

* * *

The camera showed the sky going to nighttime again and then panning down to Heather sleeping on the floor and Yukari drawing on her face with marker.

"Couldn't you be more creative with your drawings?" Shelly asked Yukari.

"What? You think you could do better?" Yukari asked whilst somewhat teasing Shelly.

"Something besides glasses and a moustache? I think I can," Shelly bragged.

"Lets see what you've got then," Yukari replied whilst throwing her marker pen over to Shelly who completely missed it and picked it up off the floor instead.

"Let a master show you how its done," Shelly told Yukari as she drew an eye patch over Heather's eye followed by a bowtie on her neck.

"Not bad for a beginner," Yukari complimented Shelly as she turned to look at Jose who had his glasses on and looking directly at them. "Why isn't Jose even stopping us? I thought he actually like my sister."

"He isn't looking at you, he's asleep," Shelly told her.

"He's asleep? For how long?" Yukari asked.

"He was asleep all of last night too. No one can tell he's asleep with those sunglasses on," Shelly replied.

"Wait, if you've known this whole time why didn't you say anything?" Yukari questioned Shelly.

"If this works it means we win and statistically I've got a 76 percent chance of leaving if we lose. If Jose cheating helps me survive then so be it," Shelly told Yukari whilst handing her back the pen.

"Well why don't we decrease those chances?" Yukari asked with smirk across her face.

"What are you suggesting?" Shelly questioned.

"You and me in an alliance, if we work together we can survive this team," Yukari told Shelly.

"I like the enthusiasm but your maths needs work. There's seven people on this team and two of us, we'd need two more people for me to be safe," Shelly rationalised with Yukari.

"Okay, what if I got Dave and Isaiah on our side? The numbers will be in our favour then right?" Yukari asked Shelly.

"Correct but there is a 89 percent chance you will fail and I'll be leaving when we lose," Shelly said.

"Forever the optimist aren't you?" Yukari chuckled as she asked Shelly.

"The statistics don't lie," Shelly replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yukari)**

"Me and Shelly both have targets on our backs," Yukari told the camera. "Heather's coming after me and Shelly… she's just herself and that's enough for a lot of people."

* * *

"Either way in this alliance we can at least survive a bit longer," Yukari told Shelly trying to get her to be more upbeat about the idea. "Hell we might, at the very least, make the merge together."

"Actually at the very least we could survive tonight and even then the odds are not in our favour," Shelly retorted.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be optimistic about something," Yukari told her.

"I go only by the facts and numbers, they're not in our favour," Shelly replied folding her arms and sitting down on a log next to Heather.

"There's improbabilities in this world, perhaps we're one of them," Yukari retorted feeling particularly proud of what she just said.

"You keep thinking that," Shelly told her causing Yukari to roll her eyes and take a seat next to her.

The camera cut to later in the night where Anthony was looking over at Sophia trying to remain angry and her but slowly realised that he should apologise. He got up and walked over to Sophia rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Sophia," Anthony greeted her awkwardly which made her look up and Anthony. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday and all. I didn't mean any of what I said, you're none of those things."

"Thank you for apologising, it really means a lot," Sophia replied getting up from her seat. "I just want to know why you said that?"

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked with caution.

"Why did you say I had a big nose and that I'm desperate?" Sophia asked awkwardly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sophia)**

"I'm very self conscious about myself," Sophia sighed. "Ever since becoming a singer I've deleted all my social media, I just couldn't take the comments… but some comments still come through though. All mainly about how desperate and ugly I am… I just wanted to know why Anthony said that about me."

* * *

"You're not desperate, hell you're one of the only ones here who's actually done something worthwhile before coming here. The closest achievement to yours is Alejandro, Heather and Jose not going crazy over missing their beauty sleep," Anthony told Sophia causing her to chuckle.

"Okay but what about my big nose?" Sophia asked feeling slightly better after Anthony's first comment.

"Your nose isn't big either. The only big thing about you is your voice," Anthony complemented her causing Sophia to blush. "I just - I just don't like people getting involved in my problems."

"I get that and I'm sorry that I tried to get into your business. I just don't like seeing anyone down in the dumps," Sophia responded. "I was wrong."

"We were both wrong," Anthony told her which made Sophia smile. "Friends?"

"Friends," Sophia replied as she gave Anthony a hug. He was shocked at first but reluctantly gave her a hug back. "What made you come and apologise anyway?"

"Griff kind of made me realise I was a bit of a jerk," Anthony replied as the hug ended and they both looked over to see Griff asleep. "I guess I'll thank him when he gets up."

Sophia and Anthony sat back down next to each other as Griff opened his right eye and smirked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Griff)**

"I may be out of this challenge but I already did all I needed to do," Griff chuckled. "Now that Anthony and Sophia are all made up it means it will be a piece of cake to get them on my side. This team will be under my control in a matter of days."

* * *

The camera cut to the next morning where Jose stretched out whilst still wearing his sunglasses before taking them off and looking around.

"My my don't we all look horrendous this morning," Jose insulted everyone as he stood up.

"You're just lucky that I'm too tired to punch you," Yukari told him.

"Statistically speaking you're not yet tired enough to punch him. You'd need to be awake for at least 75 hours to not be able to punch somebody. Right now just don't care enough to do it," Shelly explained to Yukari.

"Not everything has to be taken so literally Shelly," Yukari said to her.

"That and no one cares about what you have to say," Jose told Shelly before noticing Heather and all the drawings on her face. "Might I ask who did that to Heather?"

"How do you not know?" Jayden asked. "We all saw who drew that on Heather's face."

"Right, but I wanted to make sure for clarities sake," Jose replied quickly whilst awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay who did it then?" Alejandro asked, loving seeing his brother squirm in-front of him.

"It was obviously Yukari," Jose told everyone folding his arms and smiling.

"It was Shelly," Sophia told him. "How didn't you know? All of us were awake and saw it happen."

"That's exactly why! He wasn't awake! He was asleep!" Bridgette accused Jose.

"My good lady the lack of sleep seems to have gotten to your brain," Jose told Bridgette trying to avoid the accusations against him. "I have been awake this entire time."

"He's lying! You've been cheating the whole time," Sophia told Jose.

"Bridgette would you mind keeping your bratty sister out of this?" Jose angrily told Bridgette.

"Do not insult her sister," Alejandro told Jose getting up and walking over to him. "I've known you my entire life remember and I know you used this same trick to get out of staying up in class."

"Are you forgetting what your girlfriend told you Al?" Jose told his brother with a smirk.

"Oh I never forget what Heather tells me, but I do know that you are of no help to me," Alejandro replied feeling as if he'd outwitted his brother. "As far as I'm concerned you're on your own and I hope your team plays nicely with you."

"You've made a big mistake hermano," Jose told his brother. "Tragically though for the rest of you, you have no proof that I was asleep."

"I saw you asleep," Shelly told Jose who's face turned to pure fury. "Someone going against you from your own team is statistically going to make your chances of staying in the challenge drop to 0.0001 percent."

"Must you be so insufferable!" Jose yelled at Shelly.

"Woah woah woah what's all the drama here?" Chris chuckled as he entered the clearing.

"Jose has slept throughout this entire challenge," Jayden told Chris angrily. "I don't know what kind of game this is but in the Olympics cheaters get disqualified… for life!"

"Calm yourself dude. We're not going to eliminate him, but he is officially kicked out of this challenge," Chris told everyone.

"This is an outrage!" Jose yelled.

"Don't care dude, you're the one who cheated. Thanks though, this is gonna create some awesome ratings," Christ happily said. "Also whoever drew on Heather, mad props!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jose)**

"¡No puedo creer la idiotez con la que tengo que lidiar! ¡Chris es un insulto al juego y Shelly se irá antes de que pueda resolver las dificultades!" Jose yelled with pure fury into the camera.

* * *

"So long and farewell," Bridgette cheerfully said with a wave as Jose walked off the clearing.

"Seeing Jose squirm like that is possibly the greatest thing I've seen," Alejandro said with glee. "Maybe having Jose here won't be so bad after all."

"Looks like that name for yourself is changing though," Bridgette told Alejandro.

"I do not follow," Alejandro replied.

"You just broke that evil name for yourself. You just made somebody who was evil pay the price and helped everyone out in the process," Bridgette told Alejandro smiling.

"You forget that he is on an opposing team. I did this to weaken Jose's chances of survival, nothing more and nothing less," Alejandro told Bridgette who just sighed realising what he said was true. "You need to accept it Bridgette, I am not a good guy."

"Now campers, there's eight of you left and this challenge has been going on for way too long," Chris told everyone.

"Not again," Shelly complained placing her hand to her face. "Last time you said that you made us watch ballet."

"Good observation Shelly and you'd be right to afraid because I'm going to be bringing out the big guns now," Chris told everyone.

"You're gonna make us listen to your Fame Town music?" Yukari asked.

"Just for that you get to go first Yukari. You see you all are going to be having a dreaded full body massage!" Chris exclaimed as everyone around him gasped in horror.

"That's just cruel!" Sophia yelled in horror.

"I know, best of luck everyone you're gonna need it," Chris said as a massage table and a masseuse walked into the clearing. "Yukari, enjoy your massage."

Yukari gulped as she walked over to the massage table and lied down.

"If I don't make it out of this… Tell Heather to screw herself," Yukari told everyone as the masseuse began to massage her whole body much to the horror of everyone else.

Once the masseuse was done everyone waited with anticipation to see if Yukari had survived. Then they heard a faint murmur from her as she had fallen asleep. Everyone began to morn her loss from the challenge.

"Now, who's next?" Chris asked everyone and they all began to back away slowly from him.

A montage begins to play showing all the campmate, except Jayden, getting their massages with each one struggling to stay awake from it. After a while it shows Bridgette and Alejandro falling asleep whilst everyone else managed to survive.

"Now lets see if miss Olympian here can survive a massage," Chris chuckled as Jayden walked over to the table.

"Please, I've survived crazy Russian trainers and competitors wanting to break my back. A massage should be a piece of cake," Jayden told Chris as she lied down on the table.

"Keep telling yourself that," Chris replied as the massage began to happen.

"Jayden remember you don't have to survive, rest and revive your soul," Dawn told Jayden

"Dawn… we've just lost… two people… I… I… need to… zzzzzzz," Jayden trailed off into a deep sleep as the massage ended.

"Jayden?" Dawn asked as she bent down to check on Jayden.

"Well, looks like the Olympian couldn't survive the dreaded massage. What a shame," Chris said sarcastically. "Congrats to Shelly, Dawn, Sophia and Anthony you are the last four standing. Now lets see how long you'll last."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I rather enjoy my massage, it truly helped revitalise my aura," Dawn told the camera. "However the rest of the team didn't get that."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sophia)**

"I've been up for over 60 hours now whilst everyone else has been for 48 hours now… Thanks Shelly," Sophia said. "Honestly I don't know how much longer I can survive this, I'm just glad Anthony is still here on my team."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anthony)**

"For the first time ever I can actually thank Geoff for something," Anthony said. "If it wasn't for his late night parties I wouldn't of been able to survive this song."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shelly)**

"Statistically I should've fallen asleep at least five hours ago," Shelly told the camera. "Maybe I can survive longer though. Sophia hasn't slept in 60 hours now, thanks to my snoring so she has a statistically high chance of falling asleep next."

* * *

"Anthony I don't think I can survive much longer, my eye lids feel like they have weights on tied onto them," Sophia complained

"Come on Sophia stay awake, the longer you survive the better chance we have," Anthony replied.

"Urgh can't Chris just make us get another massage or something," Sophia said. "At least then I can go out with dignity."

"Its Chris remember," Shelly reminded Sophia. "He'll statistically come up with something much more creative, like making us listen to opera."

"Maybe even make us lie down on a soft bed," Dawn added to the conversation which suddenly made Anthony light up as an idea came to his head.

"Seriously does he have nothing better to do than torture a bunch of teens?" Sophia asked.

"Umm Sophia do you think you could do me a favour?" Anthony asked before whispering in Sophia's ear that made her smile in joy.

"You think that will work?" Sophia asked.

"Worth a shot, whatever you do though don't stop," Anthony told her sternly.

Hey guys mind if I sing a song?" Sophia asked standing up.

"Please don't, I've already heard you sing walking up a mountain," Shelly complained.

"Please do, I would be delighted to hear your voice," Dawn encouraged Sophia.

"Great!" Sophia cheered before beginning to sing. "Rock a bye baby in the tree top, when the wind blows the cradle will rock."

Shelly and Anthony's eyes all began to close as Sophia's singing whilst Dawn watched in awe over Sophia's voice.

"When the bow breaks the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all," Sophia ended seeing that both Shelly and Anthony had fallen asleep.

"That was marvellous!" Dawn cheered whilst applauding as Sophia sighed realising Dawn wasn't asleep before the exhaustion hit Dawn and she feel asleep as well. Leaving Sophia as the last person standing.

"There we have it everyone!" Chris exclaimed. "The winner of the awakeathon is Sophia and The Happy Hippos! Now you get to choose which team has to eliminate someone tonight, the Deadly Ducks or the Rockin' Roosters, so choose wisely."

"Oh my I don't think I can choose," Sophia replied.

"This isn't a good time to be cute kid, just choose a team," Chris told Sophia.

"Well I guess since Jose cheated it is only fair that The Deadly Ducks must eliminate someone," Sophia answered Chris.

"That means that The Rockin' Roosters have survived another day on the island but now the Deadly Ducks must send someone packing tonight. However Sophia and the rest of her team also get a special reward that they will get later tonight."

The camera cut to Jayden outside her cabin with her face in her hands with Cyber, Bridgette, Alejandro, Noah and Eva all sitting around her. Dawn walked over to her quietly, knowing her team wouldn't be happy with her.

"Jayden, I must apologise for not winning us the challenge," Dawn said which got no response. "I am truly sorry and I will make sure that we win the next challenge."

"Look at the end of the day we're not sending anyone home," Jayden sighed as she got up from her seat. "We had a good start but a weak end game. You all gave it your all and I'm happy about that, we'll build on this and make sure next time we're the ones winning the challenge."

"You're not going to destroy us?" Bridgette asked.

"I know I've been hard on you all and I'm sorry about that. Guess I'm not used to being outside the athletic side of the world," Jayden joked. "I'll try and fix that for the next challenge."

"Just don't go destroying us again," Cyber told Jayden with a smile. "There's only so much of that we can take."

"At least we can survive anything Chef throws at us now," Noah added.

"You're all weak," Eva said.

"To be fair that's one of the nicest things I'v heard Eva say," Bridgette chuckled along with the rest of the team who began to laugh causing Jayden to actually smile a bit.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jayden)**

"This is just what I wanted, a team that is bonding," Jayden said gleefully. "We might finally be onto something now, as long as this continues."

* * *

As the team continued to chuckle as the camera panned to Heather furiously rubbing her face trying to get rid of the drawings on her face with Jose and Amy sat behind her.

"URGH! Yukari is so going to get it tonight," Heather angrily told Jose and Amy as she stopped rubbing her face briefly.

"I understand you're angry Heather but you mustn't let your rage cloud your vision," Jose said trying to calm Heather down.

"I'm not but that girl has to go!" Heather yelled at Jose.

"Like don't have a cow just because you've got something on you face," Amy replied. "Jose is right, we shouldn't get rid of her, we need to get that awful Shelly, like omg has she even heard of being quiet, like hello."

"You guys can vote however you want, but I am sending home Yukari whether you like it or not," Heather threatened them.

"Do you truly think thats wise? Shelly is a prime target for us," Jose tried to reason with Heather.

"Yet Yukari is a genuine threat to us. You'd be an idiot to go for Shelly, she'll be gone in a week!" Heather fired back.

"Whatever, we'll be voting for ugly Shelly, you can go for Yucky," Amy told Heather.

"Fine, just don't come crawling to me when Yukari gets you guys in the future," Heather told them as she walked off with the ink still on her face.

(Confessional: Heather)

"I'm working with morons," Heather complained. "I've known Yukari my entire life and I know what she's capable of. That Shelly girl couldn't hurt a fly, her only use is that we'll never need a calculator whilst she's around."

The camera cut to Shelly and Yukari sitting outside their cabin.

"So who are we voting for tonight?" Shelly asked.

"Jose, he screwed up this challenge and Dave and Isaiah would definitely vote for him," Yukari replied.

"Statistically that is highly likely for Dave. Isaiah is an anomaly, he hasn't spoken that much so statistically speaking he is likely to not listen to us," Shelly said.

"That's not good enough, we need the majority of four to get Jose gone," Yukari told her.

"At least you can do basic maths," Shelly told Yukari.

"Maybe if we just get Dave you can at least get a tiebreaker with Jose," Yukari suggested.

"If you haven't noticed unless its a maths I'm not going to win a tiebreaker," Shelly replied. "The numbers don't lie, I am going home tonight."

"Don't you think I know how likely that is? But weirdly enough I'm trying to stay positive! Please just try for me!" Yukari yelled at Shelly.

"Fine, I'm 100 percent positive I'm going this week," Shelly replied just as Dave walked by the two of them.

"Dave!" Yukari yelled grabbing his attention and running over to him. "Hey, look me and Shelly were wondering who you're voting for tonight?"

"Why do you care?" Dave replied angrily, obviously still not having enough sleep.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to join me and Shelly in voting for Jose?" Yukari asked as sweetly as she could.

"This morning you treated me like dirt, why would I even think of joining you? In fact I'm going to vote you off!" Dave yelled at Yukari.

"Wait Dave!" Yukari yelled back as Dave walked away from her. "Fine run away, we don't need you anyway you annoyingly sadistic little freak!"

"Great way to get him on our side," Shelly said sarcastically which made Yukari sigh angrily.

"We may as well just face facts that we're done for tonight," Yukari conceded defeat as she sat down next to Shelly.

"We? I'm the one going home, at least you're still around for a bit longer," Shelly retorted.

"Whatever, either way I don't stand a chance once you're gone," Yukari complained.

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day," Shelly complimented Yukari.

"I might just vote for Dave just to get back at him," Yukari joked.

Just then a shadow loomed over the two of them and when they both looked up they both saw Isaiah standing there with his arms folded.

"What do you want Isaiah? Can't you see we're wallowing in our misery?" Yukari asked Isaiah.

"I can help you out honey," Isaiah replied in a sassy fashion.

"What did you just call us?" Yukari and Shelly asked.

"Girls if you want to survive tonight then let me help," Isaiah asked them both causing Shelly and Yukari to both look at each other before nodding in agreement.

"You've got our attention," Yukari told him.

The camera cut to The Happy Hippos celebrating by the bonfire except for Sophia and Anthony who were both struggling to remain conscious.

"Chris better hurry up, I'm exhausted," Anthony complained.

"Don't be a downer dude, we won you should be celebrating right now!" Geoff cheered happily.

"I haven't slept in over three days and you fell asleep after one night. I'll be happy when I can finally sleep," Anthony replied.

"I'm with Anthony Geoff," Sophia interjected. "The minute Chris is done here I'm going to sleep."

"You both deserve a good nights sleep after such a magnificent performance," Griff added. "I would happily give you a re-performance tomorrow of all of Chris has to say?"

"Griff you just became my favourite person here," Sophia told him with a smile. "Thanks for helping with me and Anthony too by the way, it really meant a lot. I hope we can repay you someday."

"It was my grandest pleasure my dear but the true credit goes to my fellows arts man! If it wasn't for him we would've never won this challenge!" Griff exclaimed.

"Well why couldn't he of done it sooner!" Hannah yelled still exhausted from lack of sleep. "I could've actually of gotten some sleep!"

"Sorry about her," Sammy apologised on behalf of Hannah. "The rest of us are really thankful for what you both did and sorry we couldn't last as longer."

"I agree with Sammy. Sorry sir and mam for not surviving longer," Brick added.

"Its no worries guys, at least we won that's the main thing," Sophia told everyone cheerfully. "Now if only Chris would get here so I could sleep!"

"I've got an idea," Anthony said before whispering into Griff's ear who's eyes widened with glee.

"If only we had a handsome and charismatic host here to star as our leading hero!" Griff exclaimed which caused Chris to appear.

"Did I hear someone needed a handsome and charismatic host?" Chris asked already knowing the answer.

"Just get on with it already so we can sleep!" Hannah angrily yelled at Chris.

"Fine, but I'm doing it because I want to, not because I'm scared of you like this," Chris told Hannah. "Now campers you were told if you won that you would get some information that no other team would get."

"We already know that, why else would we be here?" Sammy asked.

"You guys just don't understand show business," Chris told them all with an annoyed expression.

"Can we please hurry up already?" Sophia complained.

"Fine! Its not like I enjoy the suspense or anything," Chris complained. "Hidden on this island are two, that's right, two hidden McClain statues of immunity! You can use these immunity idols to make sure that you are safe in this game. If you find one you become the most powerful player in this game, so you all better get looking. Now can you all get out of here, we've got an elimination to get on with, okay."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Griff)**

"Immunity idols? This game just got a lot more interesting and with Anthony and Sophia in my debt I will soon be ruling this team," Griff chuckled evilly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"I'm kind of sad that idols are in this game," Sammy confessed. "It means that at any moment the game can change and anyone can go… I really hope that Amy doesn't find one."

* * *

The scene changed to The Deadly Ducks surrounding the campfire with Chris standing at the front ready to begin the ceremony.

"Campers, at camp a s'more is seen as a wonderful treat," Chris began. "But here, it is seen as a symbol of survival. Everyone who is safe with receive one of these delicious treats, but one of you won't receive one and you will be sent home on the catapult of losers and you can never come back. Ever."

"Do you ever change that opening speech?" Heather asked.

"Hey, don't fix what isn't broken," Chris replied. "Now each of you will need to cast your vote by drawing an X over the face of whichever campmates picture you want eliminated."

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?" Jose whispered to Heather. "We can still dominate this game early on?"

"Yukari is going home, whether you like it or not," Heather whispered back.

"Then I have done all I can," Jose told her.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Amy)**

Amy held up a picture of Shelly with a large red X drawn across her face.

"Like seriously no one is going to miss you. I'm surprised your own mother hasn't disowned you yet," Amy told the camera.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Shelly)**

"Lets face it, I'm going home. The statistics don't lie, I've got a ninety nine percent chance of going, even with Isaiah's help. So I'm just going to accept that I'm going home," Shelly told the camera.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dave)**

He held up a picture of Yukari up with a red X drawn across her face.

"You're a user and I cannot wait to see the back of you!" Dave yelled into the camera.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Yukari)**

Yukari showed a picture of Dave with a red X on his face.

"If Shelly's going down I may as well be a dick and give you a vote," Yukari explained.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Heather)**

She held up a picture of Yukari with a big red X across her face.

"Honestly you're only here because of me so it only seems right that I send you home," Heather said to the camera. "Bye bye Yucky, you won't be missed."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Jose)**

"I can either side with Heather and vote Yukari off or I can vote off the bore and hideous abomination that is Shelly… This is a tougher call that I thought," Jose said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Isaiah)**

"If I were a bird, you'd be the first person I'd crap on," Isaiah told the camera but before he could show who he voted off the camera cut off.

* * *

Chris was now holding a plate with six s'mores on it ready to announce who was safe.

"Let's begin, when I call your name you can come up and collect a delicious treat," Chris told them all.

"Can't you just throw it to us?" Amy asked. "Seriously you do it every other time."

"Fine! Lets just let the contestants run the show now! Amy, Heather, Isaiah and Jose you're all safe," Chris told them as he threw each of them a s'more.

"As expected," Heather said triumphantly as she ate her s'more.

"Yukari, Shelly and Dave, two of you are safe and one of you is going home," Chris told them. "The first person safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Shelly," Chris told her as he threw a s'more that hit her square in the face.

"What?!" Shelly exclaimed. "How am I safe? The numbers were hugely not in my favour!"

"I must agree with the bore over there, how is she not gone?" Jose questioned Chris.

"Don't blame me dude, now SHUSH!" Chris yelled at everyone. "Yukari and Dave, one of you this evening will be receiving a s'more and the other will be sent home. The last person safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Yukari!"

Chris threw the last s'more to an obviously relieved Yukari who could hardly believe her luck.

"WHAT!" Heather screamed. "How is she still here and Dave going home?"

"Its simple maths, Dave got more votes," Shelly told her with a smirk.

"Urgh! The people on this team are so insufferable!" Heather angrily yelled.

"Dave dude its time to get you into the catapult," Chris told him.

"You can't put me in that catapult Chris! You really wanna get me in there, go on I dare you to!" Dave angrily yelled before collapsing and falling asleep on the floor.

"Well that was weak, Chef grab Dave for me," Chris told Chef who obeyed and carried Dave over to the catapult.

"I would say I feel bad but I barely know him," Shelly said.

"At least him and that Sky girl are finally going to get some alone time," Yukari joked.

Dave was then woken up as he was sitting in the catapult.

"Hey, what the… Why am I in a catapult?" Dave asked.

"You see Dave, you've been voted off," Chris told him taking a lot of joy when doing so.

"What, wait come on guys give me a second chance," Dave begged his team.

"I'd rather have Adolf Hitler on this team than you," Isaiah told Dave.

"Bye Dave," Chris said to Dave as he pulled the lever and launched Dave into the distance and the team began to leave except for Yukari, Shelly and Isaiah.

"Thanks dude, we really owe you one," Yukari thanked Isaiah.

"The numbers were not in my favour, you helped change that," Shelly told him as he just walked off ignoring the two of them. "Statistically speaking, I think that was him saying no problem."

"Well whatever it was we're safe, so I don't care about anything else," Yukari told Shelly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Isaiah)**

"The advantage of being quiet is you can see and hear Jose, Heather and Amy talking about who to vote for and get Yukari and Shelly to vote Dave off. There's only enough space for one scrawny Indian boy on this team and it certainly is not that wet wipe," Isaiah told the camera.

* * *

The scene changed to Sophia, Bridgette, Sammy, and Hannah in their cabin with them all sleeping in their own bed. Just then Shelly walked into the room and went to her bed straight away. Then next to her bed to red eyes were watching her.

"If you snore tonight and keep me up I will use your intestines as a skipping rope and use your skull as a urinal," Hannah threatened Shelly.

"Ummm I'm just going to sleep outside," Shelly told Hannah in a terrified voice as she ran outside.

"Hannah you just became my new hero," Sophia told her with yawn as the camera panned out to show the rest of the camp with Chris sitting in a room watching it on a screen.

"I'll tell you what, I didn't expect that! Dave going home and Shelly being scared of Hannah? Its like opposite day!" Chris joked. "Will anything more shocking happen? There's only one way to find out and that's by watching Total. Drama. Blood vs Water!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

Amy - Shelly

Shelly - Dave

Dave - Yukari

Yukari - Dave

Heather - Yukari

Jose - Shelly

Isaiah - Dave

 **Results:**

Dave - 3 Votes

Yukari - 2 Votes

Shelly 2 Votes

 **Eliminated:**

Sky, The Athlete (22nd Place)

Dave, The Normal Guy (21st Place)

* * *

 **This was a really fun chapter to write and I loved creating all of the different ways the characters tried to stay awake and make others fall asleep. I really enjoyed writing how the different characters interacted as well and I have to say Anthony and Sophia are a really good duo of friends and its the same with Shelly and Yukari as well as Alejandro and Bridgette. The reason I got rid of Dave though was because I didn't really have any plans for him but there might be something in the pipeline for him later on. Lets see what happens first! Anyway here are some questions about his chapter.**

 **Who do you think is looking like a winner right now?**

 **2\. Are there any characters that you're beginning to ship together right now?**

 **3\. Have you got any challenges you would like to see in future episodes?**

 **4\. Do you think Jayden's strategy will actually work with her team**

 **5\. Who's your favourite friendship I have at the moment?**

 **Keep the light shining!**

 **Lux**


	7. Stay and Defend

**Welcome to another brand new chapter with another brand new challenge! Hope you all enjoy this and on top of that I hope you all have a truly merry Christmas and a happy new year! Without further ado here is the next episode of Total Drama: Blood vs Water!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Blood vs Water, the contestants battled against each other in the long awaited return of the sleepathon!" Chris narrated as clips of the sleepathon began to play. "In the end it was Sophia who managed to win this challenge for the Happy Hippos thanks to her singing a classic lullaby that definitely wasn't under copyright laws," footage showed Sophia singing as Dawn, Shelly and Anthony passed out. "She sent the Deadly Ducks to elimination where in a shock twist we saw mild mannered Dave leave the island… I doubt anyone will miss him," clips showed Dave being eliminated and launched away from the island.

The scene changed to Chris standing on the docks of the island.

"Twenty campers remain, will they survive another day on this island? Will the Happy Hippos continue winning? Will anyone actually care that Dave is gone? To find out, tune in and watch Total. Drama. Blood vs Water!"

* * *

 **Theme song**

* * *

The campers were all in the breakfast hall sitting at their teams tables eating the food Chef had prepared for them as the camera zoomed in on the Happy Hippos.

"Can't we get some better food for winning? It just looks so sad and… grey," Sammy said whilst examining the food closely.

"The food here is better than at bootcamp. At least this has some flavour," Brick commented.

"Lets just be happy we won dudes," Geoff said trying to cheer everyone up. "We've still got everyone here and we know about the-"

"Probably not a good idea to mention that," Sophia quickly said cutting Geoff off. "We don't want the other teams knowing about them just yet."

"Sophia's right. If we all make it to the merge we could have a great advantage against the other teams," Sammy said happily.

"Or it means everyone here has a better chance of finding them first and using it on each other here," Anthony told Sammy.

"OMG why would anyone do that? We're all so nice here and like each other so much!" Hannah exclaimed with joy

"If we lose we are gonna have to get rid of someone, whether you like it or not," Anthony told Hannah in a monotone voice.

"We shall give an elegant performance worthy of five stars and keep up our glorious winning streak!" Griff told everyone in his theatrical way.

"I'm with Griff, if we can win one there's no reason we can't win them all," Sophia said.

"You do realise that's almost impossible right?" Anthony asked Sophia.

"Anythings possible if you put your mind to it dude," Geoff told his young brother.

"It could happen Anthony. If I can stay awake for over 60 hours and survive then I'm sure we can keep winning," Sophia said cheerfully.

"Since you're both so confident, care to make this interesting?" Anthony asked Sophia and Geoff.

"No way dude, not again," Geoff told his brother. "Last time I had to do one of these wagers with you I had to not party for a month!"

"The spring of 2013. Good times," Anthony said fondly reminiscing.

"Sure I'll take the bet, what do you wager?" Sophia asked.

"If we lose the next challenge you have to do my dishes for the rest of the competition," Anthony told Sophia whilst offering his hand.

"Deal, but if we don't lose then you have to do my dishes," Sophia replied whilst shaking his hand.

"If I win the game for us then I get chocolate!" Hannah exclaimed.

"That's not how it works Hannah," Sammy told her.

"Can I just get some chocolate then?" Hannah asked sweetly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

"Its awesome that mine and Bridge's siblings are getting along," Geoff told the camera. "I just hope that Sophia doesn't be more like Anthony dude. Like my bros so moody and angry but Sophia's so sweet and happy… I know which one I'd prefer."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Hannah)**

"Can I just get some chocolate please?" Hannah begged. "All I want is something sweet and sugary! I miss Dave!"

* * *

The camera panned over to The Rockin' Roosters sitting at their table where Bridgette noticed that Dawn seemed to be struggling.

"Dawn are you okay? You look exhausted," Bridgette told Dawn.

"I couldn't sleep last night. Mother Earth allowed her wonderful creations to keep me awake through the night," Dawn replied.

"What do you mean?" Cyber asked.

"Owls, birds, beavers and bears kept me awake. Too much noise from such wonderful animals," Dawn told Cyber.

"If you want the animals to be quiet just place a stone your cabin's window. It keeps animals away from the house," Cyber explained to Dawn.

"Umm how do you know that?" Bridgette asked.

"Future Athletes Summer Camp, they had rocks on each window and it kept animals away. They just seem to think its this weird place they shouldn't go," Cyber explained.

"I was at that camp a few years ago," Eva told Cyber.

"Wait, were you the terrifying she-devil who broke fifteen peoples arms in a day and made six of the coaches quit?" Cyber questioned.

"What did you just call me?" Eva asked Cyber giving him a menacing glare.

"Not what I called you, that's what every other camper called you," Cyber explained to her.

"Amigo, I would be quiet if you want to keep your face like that," Alejandro told Cyber.

"Listen to pretty boy over there. I can make you look like my sister if I wanted to," Eva threatened Cyber.

"That's enough," Jayden said getting up and slamming her fists on the table. "At the end of the last challenge we were all getting along and I want that to continue. So Eva cool it with the threats and Cyber try to think before you speak."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I know I have anger issues but If you insult me I will destroy you," Eva told the camera. "Cyber better learn to speak when he is spoken to, otherwise I might have to rearrange that pretty little face of his."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Cyber)**

"Eva threatens to beat me up, yet I am still in the wrong somehow," Cyber complained. "I get it. I shouldn't of said what the other campers said, but she didn't need to threaten to make my face look like Shelly's! Seriously that was harsh."

* * *

"I'm sorry for that Eva," Cyber apologised. "My brain isn't connected to my mouth as my mother used to say."

"Whatever, just don't do it again," Eva told Cyber who was about to say something but stopped himself and accepted that it was as close to an apology as he was going to get.

The camera panned to The Deadly Ducks where they'd serrated themselves into two groups, one end of the table with Shelly, Yukari and Isaiah and the other with Heather, Jose and Amy.

"Omg can we please get some better food?" Amy questioned. "Like I've had better stuff at high school and that's saying something."

"Look lets stop talking about the food and actually talk about something important," Heather started. "Yucky, Shelly and Isaiah are obviously in an alliance and because of them Dave is out of the game."

"Do you truly see a problem with that?" Jose questioned.

"If they had enough sense and voted for one of us we would not be here right now," Heather told Jose with pure anger across her face.

"You are correct but if it wasn't for you going rogue we would've had it at a tie," Jose explained. "If anything this just means you should listen to me."

"Excuse me, if you'd done what I said Yucky would be out right now and we could be running this team. If anything you should be listening to me!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Jose told Heather with a smirk which infuriated Heather even more.

"Both of you are wrong," Amy butted in causing both Jose and Heather to stop and look at her. "Me and Jose should've voted for Yucky but you, Heather, should've voted with me and Jose. Next time we work together, got it!"

"Yes mam!" Heather and Jose replied quickly.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"That Amy girl is really growing on me," Heather complimented her. "She's fearless, ruthless and the perfect ally. Jose on the other hand is a worse version of Alejandro."

* * *

"So, how are you feeling being a statistical improbability Shelly?" Yukari asked with a slight smirk.

"Fifty percent dread and fifty percent relief," Shelly replied.

"Why dread? You're safe, I thought you'd be ecstatic since the numbers were against you," Yukari said.

"The numbers are still against me. There was a 1 in 10,000 chances of me surviving and the only reason that happened was because of Isaiah," Shelly explained.

"We do really owe you Isaiah. Why did you even come to us anyway?" Yukari asked.

"My ego needed rubbing and those two faced cretins needed to be taken down a peg or two," Isaiah quickly responded.

"Statistically speaking my chances of survival would increase if we had you on our side 100 percent of the time," Shelly replied.

"What do you say Isaiah? Join me and Shelly in an alliance?" Yukari asked in the nicest tone she could muster up.

"I'll consider it," Isaiah responded.

"That sounds like a resounding no," Shelly replied. "Well at least we might survive this challenge."

"Trust me I'm making sure we win it," Yukari told Shelly as she stabbed her spoon into her food.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shelly)**

"Statistically Yukari and I will only last through this show for another four episodes max," Shelly stated. "I doubt even she can make us win this challenge, especially since I was the longest survivor in our last challenge."

* * *

Chris, Chef and an intern now entered the canteen with his signature wicked grin across his face.

"Campers, I hope you're all rested now because today you will be battling against each other in an all out game of war," Chris told them all.

"Sir, war is not something to call a game," Brick told him.

"Don't really care pee pee cadet," Chris insulted Brick who's face turned bright red with embarrassment. "Now today you will all be feasting like kings and queens, that's right you're having your final meal!"

"Why did you make us eat this sludge then and what final meal?" Jayden asked.

"To keep you guessing and because before death every person deserves a final meal," Chris replied. "Any who, today you will be playing a classic game of capture the flag. Each team will be given a castle and a flag to defend against the opposing teams. The first team to captures an opposing teams flag wins and get a special treat but the first team who gets their flag captured loses and faces the dreaded bonfire ceremony!"

"I kind of zoned out after you said final meal dude," Geoff told Chris.

"I don't care if its my final meal, I'll take anything over this," Yukari added in.

"I'd be quiet if I were you," Chef threatened Yukari who backed off straight away.

"Now if the Happy Hippos would follow me, the Rockin' Roosters follow Chef and the last losing team the Deadly Ducks can follow the lowly intern," Chris told everyone.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"I'm not sure what I'm more annoyed about," Heather began. "The fact that I might be dying today or the fact Chris made us follow an intern!"

* * *

The scene changed to Chris and the Happy Hippos standing inside a grand cardboard castle with a feast in-front of them.

"Welcome Happy Hippos to your new fortress for the duration of this challenge," Chris announced. "Here you will enjoy your bountiful feast before you charge into battle so I would use this time wisely if I was you."

"You mean eat as much food as possible right?" Geoff asked.

"OMG there is so much food! Can we just eat already?" Hannah whined.

"Fine, ignore me giving you helpful advice and all. Just go and eat already," Chris told them.

"So you're saying we can go and eat the food?" Sammy asked sweetly.

"Just go and eat already," Chris said in an annoyed fashion.

"Marvellous! A feast for the champions to revel in!" Griff exclaimed.

The camera cut to Chef and the Rockin' Roosters inside another grand cardboard castle with a feast in-front of them.

"Here's your castle and here's your food, just dig in and don't be an idiot," Chef told everyone.

"Not exactly the hosting type are you Chef?" Alejandro teased him.

"I'm not, but I'm definitely the beating you up type of Chef though," Chef said getting as close to Alejandro as possible.

"Point well taken, now if you'll excuse me I must join my team," Alejandro replied as he moved quickly away from Chef and stood next to Bridgette.

"I thought you'd of learnt its not good to insult Chef by now," Bridgette told him as she made her way to the feast.

"Tragically Chef is immune to my charm now, like most people on this island," Alejandro replied.

"Gee, I wonder why that is?" Bridgette said sarcastically.

"As I said before, I was raised this way. The sooner people accept that, the better," Alejandro told Bridgette as he walked by her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bridgette)**

"I refuse to believe that you are based on your background," Bridgette began. "I hate Alejandro but if he really wants to change then I want to help him… As long as he doesn't flirt with me again."

* * *

The camera cut to the Deadly Ducks enjoying their feast with them separated into their two teams.

"My fellow teammates," Jose said as he stood up from the table with a glass in his hand. "We must use our time here wisely and come up with a strategy. We can not afford any mistakes like we made in the last challenge."

"Like you pretending to be asleep?" Amy asked.

"Yes, thank you for that Amy," Jose replied in an annoyed tone. "If we plan now and develop a strategy we can make sure we succeed in this challenge and I will take the helm as our captain."

"Umm why should you be captain?" Heather interjected quickly.

"Because my dear I have lead my high school paintball team to multiple victories thanks to my keen strategic thinking," Jose explained in a smug way.

"Yeah I don't think so Jose," Heather told him. "You may have some experience but after last challenge we can't trust you."

"Shall we take it to a vote then?" Jose suggested. "Who would like me to lead us into battle?"

"And who wants me to lead us?" Heather quickly added.

"I'd rather not have either of you considering how idiotic you both are," Shelly told them both.

"Honestly I could kill myself by climbing to your ego and jumping down to you IQ," Isaiah said.

"I'm with them here," Amy added. "We don't need either of you as a leader."

"Then what, might I ask, do you all suggest?" Jose questioned the rest of his team.

"Statistically speaking us working together will provide us with better results," Shelly suggested.

"Urgh as much as I hate it, I agree with the walking calculator over there," Amy said.

"Then tragically we shall work together…" Jose sighed. "What are your suggestions?"

"We need to split into two teams, one defence and one attacking with 50 percent of us in both," Shelly told everyone.

"Who should be on each team though?" Amy asked.

"Jose has experience which means we'll have a 15 percent higher chance of succeeding with him in the field," Shelly explained.

"Yukari's athletic so she can do it as well," Heather added which caused Yukari to look at her with shock. "What? I'm only going to be nice to you when its for my own gain, duh."

"Finally it should be Amy. She's a cheerleader so is quite athletic and would be able to give us a high vantage point if I threw her in the air," Jose explained trying to get Amy with him.

"Agreed, which leaves Shelly, Isaiah and Heather to defend," Amy added. "You guys need to figure a strategy out once the games starts and we'll do the same."

"Isn't it smart to do it now though?" Shelly asked.

"We've got time, besides we need to eat this food!" Amy told her as she began eating again and soon everyone joined her, except for Yukari who remained quiet.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Yukari)**

"I don't like working together with Heather or anyone like her," Yukari explained. "The fact I'm now meant to be doing that with two clones of her is my own personal idea of hell. Once I'm out of this castle those two are on their own."

* * *

The camera cut to the Happy Hippos sitting around the table eating all the food they could, except for Griff who was looking like he wanted to say something.

"Hey," Sophia greeted him as she put down some of her food. "Are you okay Griff? You've been surprisingly quiet."

"Oh, I am marvellous my dear but shouldn't we begin the rehearsal for our captivating show?" Griff asked trying to get Sophia on his side.

"You mean come up with a strategy?" Sophia questioned.

"Absolutely! Any great play has to have hours of rehearsal for it to become a true masterpiece!" Griff exclaimed

"Griff is right," Brick interjected. "War games like this require planning and key strategy and as the only person with military experience I would like to lead."

"Makes sense, what should we do then captain Brick?" Geoff asked.

"With capture the flag it is always good to have a strong defence," Brick stated. "I say we have the majority of us stay back and only one person goes out to attack."

"OMG can I go out and attack! I wanna beat up those stupid Deadly Ducks!" Hannah yelled angrily.

"Umm I think that you're of more use in defence Hannah," Brick told her.

"Won't that mean we have less chance of winning though?" Sammy questioned.

"Yeah but we don't need to win. We just need to make sure our flag isn't captured," Geoff added.

"That's the trick. As long as we remain safe we can be safe," Brick explained.

"Don't we want to win though?" Griff asked.

"Unless you have a bet based on if you win," Anthony teased Sophia who's eyes quickly widened.

"Griff is right! We should make sure we win, especially if Chris gives the winning team a prize it could be something really valuable," Sophia reasoned with everyone.

"Sophia's got a point, if there's already immunity idols what else could Chris have?" Sammy backed up Sophia.

"A strong defence is still required," Brick told everyone. "We could send out two people and leave five behind? It would mean we've got a reasonable attack force and I will happily lead that force."

"Who will go with you though?" Sophia asked.

"ME ME ME ME ME! OH PLEASE BE ME!" Hannah squealed much to Brick's distain.

"What about Geoff? He's strong, athletic and is really fast," Sophia told Brick.

"I think me and Sammy should be the attacking force," Brick said. "She's small, nimble and her cheerleading experience could come in handy. Geoff is the type of leader we need back here to man our defence."

"Thanks dude, I won't let you down," Geoff said standing up and doing a mock salute.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"Finally I can prove myself to everyone back home," Brick began. "Pee pee cadet is no more, I will lead my team to victory. Who knows, I might even get moved up a rank. Private Cadet McArthur, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anthony)**

"Brick's a good guy but there's not a chance he and Sammy are going to win this challenge for us," Anthony told the camera. "Sophia will be washing my dishes up in no time."

* * *

The scene changed to the Rockin' Roosters who were all standing up away from the food.

"Why can't we eat again?" Cyber asked.

"Because we need to strategise and when we win, that's when we can eat," Jayden told them all.

"It might be wiser for us to eat and have energy, rather than starving us," Alejandro told her.

"Winners get food, losers get eliminated," Jayden replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Her being nice didn't last long did it?" Noah said.

* * *

"I'd rather eat, lose and vote you off," Noah told her.

"I'm with Noah here, we've had Chef's slop for so long now, lets just eat some good food," Bridgette added.

"Fine, you can all eat when we have a strategy in place and it has to be one that we can win this challenge with. Got it?" Jayden asked everyone.

"Someone just come up with something so we can eat," Noah said.

"What about you Cyber?" Jayden asked him. "You're athletic and smart there must be something you can think of."

"Well… ummm… We could focus just on our attack. As they say a good offence is a good defence," Cyber said quickly.

"That's true in soccer but not so much in a game of capture the flag," Alejandro replied. "Defence is crucial in this game."

"Yes but if we attack hard and fast before anyone can think of what to do we can win quickly and eat too," Cyber added folding his arms.

"Cyber makes sense," Jayden told him. "We go out with a deadly attack force. Me, Eva, Dawn, Cyber and Noah will attack. Bridgette and Alejandro you will defend."

"You consider Noah a deadly attack force?" Bridgette questioned. "Also do me and Alejandro really have to be back here together?"

"Trust me, I've got plans for him and yes, yes you do," Jayden replied with a grin.

"I'd rather stay here. Less chance of me being mutilated and all," Noah told her.

"You can either come with the attack force or not eat now. Its your choice," Jayden replied.

"Bribing me with food? Real original and smart," Noah told her.

"I know. Now all of you got eat, we'll attack the minute this trial starts," Jayden told everyone as she approached the table full of food.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Alejandro)**

"Jayden seems truly intent on making this team bond, especially me and Bridgette," Alejandro said. "The only thing we're bonding over is our distaste for her, not exactly what she wanted I presume."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jayden)**

"I'm trying to be nice but I need to be harsh with them," Jayden told the camera. "They can eat all they want now but we needed a strategy in place."

* * *

"Can we all agree she's a tyrant?" Alejandro asked everyone.

"She's just so… mean!" Bridgette replied.

"She's not so bad. Her aura shines with a marvellous blue," Dawn complimented Jayden.

"Its about time someone pushed you lot. So what she's harsh, get over it," Eva told everyone.

"CAMPERS!" Chris exclaimed from the speakers catching everyone off guard. "Your challenge will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!"

"No time for food now guys! Eva, Dawn, Noah, Cyber lets go," Jayden said running away from the food and dragging along all her followers with her.

"Oh yippee, I get to run," Noah said as he and everyone else except for Bridgette and Alejandro left the castle.

"Now that la cucaracha is gone, I'm going to eat," Alejandro told Bridgette as he went to the food.

"Don't you think we should figure out how to defend the place?" Bridgette questioned.

"The challenge has just started, we've got plenty of time before the others arrive," Alejandro told her as he sat down to eat. "I'm going to eat some nutritious food before going back to Chef's wonderfully bland delicacies."

"Won't Jayden, you know, kill you?" Bridgette questioned Alejandro.

"Quite possibly. All I know is she is currently digging her own grave so I do not think I should worry," Alejandro replied.

"Don't forget I tell you who to vote for," Bridgette replied smugly hoping to dent Alejandro's plan.

"I never forget. Two votes against me is no worry when Jayden's around," Alejandro said smugly. "Now come and eat before we have to actually work."

Bridgette looked back at the opening to see if Jayden was anywhere and reluctantly sat down and began to eat with Alejandro, before looking at him.

"This is doesn't mean I like you," Bridgette told Alejandro.

The camera cut to Amy, Jose and Yukari walking through the woods.

"Now we must be smart here and figure out where the flags are before we attack," Jose said.

"That's common sense. How could we even attack if we didn't know where the flags are?" Yukari replied with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Omg just be quiet Yucky, no one cares what you think," Amy told Yukari. "Let's just find where the stupid flags are so this is over."

"As usual Amy has been a shining light on this dire situation," Jose complimented her. "Now come Yukari, if you must be stuck with us then at least be quiet and try to be useful."

"Try to be useful? I beat both of you in the last challenge. You two are about as useful as two plants. Hell at least the plants would be smarter than you," Yukari fired back at Jose.

"You beat us in the last challenge, so what? We still lost and had to get rid of someone so you were just as useless as us… wait," Amy told her

"Amy is correct. Unless you won us the challenge then your achievement is nothing, a lot like you. Just nothing," Jose insulted her.

"I am not nothing!" Yukari yelled at Jose getting into his face.

"Oh I appear to have struck a nerve. Do you not like being called a nothing? Even though you are one," Jose replied smiling down at Yukari.

"I dare you to say it one more time," Yukari threatened Jose.

"You. Are. Nothing," Jose told her before he was swiftly kneed in the crown jewels by Yukari.

"You two can do whatever you want but I am out of here," Yukari yelled as she stormed out.

"Good! We might actually win this challenge without you!" Amy yelled back. "Geez, how could someone like Heather have that as a sister."

"Moma." Jose said holding onto his crown jewels.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"What a loser, like seriously how is someone like that even allowed on this show," Amy complained. "I know you have low standards because Samey is here but come on!"

* * *

The scene changed to Geoff, Anthony, Sophia, Griff and Hannah all beginning to figure out how to defend the castle.

"Okay guys we need to figure out how to keep out flag safe, any ideas?" Geoff asked everyone.

"The entrance is the main stage! We must get our best leading actors there!" Griff exclaimed.

"I'm down with that dude, you and me are gonna rock that entrance!" Geoff cheered.

"We should have someone keeping watch as well," Sophia suggested.

"I'm already on it!" Hannah yelled from on top of the castle wall.

"How did you get up there dude?" Geoff asked her.

"I don't know! But I'm happy up here!" Hannah replied.

"So I guess Hannah's keeping watch, now we just need to guard the flag," Sophia said.

"That's you and Anthony's job dude," Geoff told her whilst putting his arm around his brother.

"Get off of me," Anthony told Geoff as he walked over to the flag.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

"Me and Anthony have always had a frosty relationship," Geoff began. "I've seen Bridge and Sophia be so close and I kinda just want that for us… Dude seems to be bonding more with Sophia than he is me."

* * *

"Why'd you say that to Geoff?" Sophia asked Anthony as she and him stood guard of the pole.

"Its complicated, you wouldn't understand," Anthony replied brushing off Sophia's question.

"I'm sure I can try," Sophia replied. "I know you don't like people getting in your business but I want to help."

"You're right, I don't like people getting in my business, so maybe you could stop doing that," Anthony suggested as he sat down next to the pole. "Me and Geoff aren't close and we never will be. We're not like you and Bridgette and we aren't going to be."

"Anythings possible though," Sophia replied as she bent down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Not everything, just stay out of this okay?" Anthony replied

"Okay, but I'm here if you need to talk," Sophia told him as she stood up and walked away as Anthony looked back at her and pondered.

The scene changed to Brick and Sammy walking through the woods together.

"Do you have any idea where the other castles could be Brick?" Sammy asked.

"In these games they are usually within running distance from our base of operations," Brick explained. "I am sure we will come across it any moment now."

"Okay, but what're we going to do when we find one? Do we just attack it?" Sammy asked again.

"We must first do surveillance, gather all necessary information and decide the best course of action. Your cheer skills will be excellent for gathering information," Brick complimented her.

"Gee, thanks Brick I-Hey wait! I think I see one of the castles!" Sammy exclaimed as she ran forward to see the main castle with Brick just behind her.

"Great spot mam, you'd make a fine private," Brick complimented her.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sammy)**

"Can I just say I have never received this much praise in my life!" Sammy cheered. "Brick is just such a great guy and Its so great not having Amy around!"

* * *

"Have you ever been thrown into the air as a cheerleader?" Brick asked.

"A few times in routines, why?" Sammy replied.

"Because I can throw you in the air and we can get a full aerial view," Brick suggested as he bent down and cupped his hands together. "Are you ready?"

"I guess, just be careful with the branches," Sammy said as she put her feet in Brick's hands.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1," Brick counted down as he threw Sammy into the air and then caught her as she fell back down and became slightly dazed. "Did you see anything?"

"Uhhh," Sammy stammered as she looked up at Brick. "I saw three people… I think. I couldn't tell who they were."

"I'll throw you up again, try and see who they are and where they are," Brick told Sammy as he got back into his crouching position.

"Got it," Sammy replied as Brick threw her into the air again and caught her as she came down again. "I saw who it was! Heather, Shelly and Isaiah, they were just standing around doing nothing, like at all."

"Perfect! Mam, I know exactly what we're doing," Brick told her as he began to walk with Sammy still in his arms.

"Umm, could you put me down?" Sammy asked

The camera cut to Jayden, Eva and Cyber running through the woods with Dawn and Noah lagging behind them by some distance.

"Noah and Dawn keep up! I can't have you guys behind when we attack," Jayden complained as she slowed down to a halt with Eva and Cyber doing the same.

"Sorry we're not all athletes!" Noah yelled back as he walked over to them with Dawn. "The only exercise I've ever done is running out of money!"

"You better get training then," Eva told him.

"Exercise is good for you Noah, you might even find it fun," Cyber said trying to encourage him.

"Drenching myself in my own sweat, getting severely out breath and having no intellectual gain? Yeah sounds like the best day ever," Noah replied sarcastically.

"Well get used to it, we need to find one of the castles and the best way to do that is running," Jayden told him.

"You're kidding right?" Noah asked.

"You got a better idea?" Eva questioned Noah.

"How about you just look to you right and see the castle next to you," Noah told them to which they all turned around to see the large castle.

"Good job Noah," Jayden complimented him. "Okay, Dawn can you talk to any of the animals around here?"

"Talk to animals? This isn't a Disney movie," Noah said.

""Yes, Jayden I will go find one now and Noah. All of mother earth's creatures have a voice, you just have to listen," Dawn told Noah as she walked away from him.

"Let me guess you paint with all the colours of the wind to Pocahontas?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised what she can do," Jayden told Noah. "If it wasn't for her animal talk I wouldn't of found the box in the first challenge."

"I'll take your word for it," Noah replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I'm working with morons who think someone can talk to animals," Noah complained. "I'd be better off on a team by myself."

* * *

As Dawn approached the trees a squirrel came down and leaped onto her shoulder.

"Well hello there little one, would you be able to help me and my friends?" Dawn asked the critter to which it nodded. "Do you know who is in that castle?"

"We're really putting our trust in a squirrel?" Noah asked.

"I can't believe this is really happening," Eva agreed with Noah.

"Trust me on this. Have I been wrong before?" Jayden asked.

"Do you want a list?" Noah questioned her.

"My friends, I know who is in the castle," Dawn told everyone as she walked back over. "Geoff, Hannah, Griff, Anthony and Sophia are all in there."

"Five on five? A fair fight then," Jayden pondered. "Okay everyone, its time to storm the place, no hesitation. We take them head on."

"Or we could actually have some strategy and be smart," Noah told Jayden.

"We won't need one against them. Griff is useless, Hannah is a kid in a teenagers body, Geoff's a moron and Sophia and Anthony are weaklings. If we can't take them now then I need to work you guys a lot harder," Jayden told them all.

"Your expectations are too high for us," Noah told her.

"They're too low," Eva added. "I could beat them by myself."

"Of course you could," Noah replied sarcastically.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Eva)**

"I like Noah, he's the closest thing I have to a friend here," Eva started. "But he needs to learn to keep quiet. Let the athletes do the work and just watch."

* * *

The camera cut to Heather, Isaiah and Shelly all sitting around the flag looking extremely bored.

"Urgh why did I have to be left here with you losers," Heather complained. "Its like sitting at the losers table in high school again."

"What makes you think we were at the losers table?" Shelly asked annoyed by Heather.

"You're ugly, have glasses, a terrible sense of fashion and are annoy me like rash. Isaiah is quiet and about as interesting as a dish rag," Heather insulted them both.

"I would love to insult you but I'm afraid I won't do as well as nature did," Isaiah replied.

"I wasn't insulting you, I was describing you," Heather retorted.

"The statistics were right, we lasted 10 minutes and 28 seconds before we ended up fighting again," Shelly told them both.

"Can you just shut ups with the statistics? Seriously no one cares," Heather complained. "Jose was right, I should've sent you home last night."

"The numbers were not in my favour then and they're not now," Shelly said slightly deflated. "But the numbers will turn in my favour again, especially with you around Heather."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heather asked in an angry tone.

"That you, as usual, will be your own demise in this game," Shelly explained. "Statistically you will leave the competition sooner rather than later. You only have a 2.5568 percent chance of even making it to the merge."

"Do you even know who I am?!" Heather yelled at Shelly before noticing Brick standing in-front of the door to the castle. "Stop wet pants over there!"

Shelly and Isaiah looked over to see Brick and they all began to run towards him. Brick stood his ground waiting for them to get closer and then began taking steps back away from the castle and soon began to run away as they all chased him. Meanwhile Sammy ran out of the bushes, through to the castle, grabbed the flag and began to run back to her teams castle.

"Yes! It worked!" Sammy cheered as she ran away.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"A simple case of misdirection," Brick began to explain. "Whilst I lured all of the defenders away, Sammy could capture the flag with no threat level. This is what they teach you in basic training."

* * *

"Ha, nice try pee pee cadet!" Heather laughed as her, Shelly and Isaiah all pinned Brick to the ground. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Oh my, I guess you guys are just so much smarter than me," Brick mockingly complimented them.

"Wait, why are you saying it like that?" Shelly questioned him.

"Just saying, you might want to look at your flag," Brick suggested with a grin as Heather, Shelly and Isaiah all looked behind to see that the flag in their castle was gone.

"What did you do with our flag you twerp?" Heather asked Brick as she turned back to look at him.

"Sammy's got it and I'm pretty sure she's far away by now," Brick bragged before Heather shoved his head into the dirt.

"Isaiah go and find some vines," Heather told him. "We may as well keep this soldier captive."

The camera cut to Geoff and Griff standing guard of their castle entrance.

"So dude, you seem pretty tight with my bro," Geoff began. "Has he talked about me at all?"

"Why do you ask my good man?" Griff asked.

"No reason, just curious," Geoff replied quickly before adding more. "Well actually I just want to know why he hates me, thought he might've told you."

"Tragically my fellow arts man has not mentioned you in our encounters," Griff told Geoff. "Would like for me to dive deeper and uncover more information?"

"You'd do that? That'd be sweet bro," Geoff replied offering Griff a fist bump which Griff accepted.

"It shall be a marvellous performance filled with wonder!" Griff exclaimed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Griff)**

"I've already got Anthony and Sophia on my side," Griff bragged. "If I simply get Anthony to tell me why he doesn't like Geoff then he will be in my debt. These peasants are all too easy to play."

* * *

"ALERT! ALERT!" Hannah screamed from atop the castle. "Army of people approaching!"

"Do you know who it is?" Geoff asked.

"Ummm I see a girl with a monobrow," Hannah replied causing Geoff's eyes to widen.

"Eva… EVA! Everyone, man your stations and prepare to fight!" Geoff screamed as everyone jumped into action and prepared for the fight. "Dudes… if Eva kills us all then I just want you to know that its been an honour."

"She can't be that bad," Sophia reassured Geoff. "Can she?"

"She killed a Sasquatch and wore its feet as boots," Geoff told Sophia.

"But she won't do that to us… Right?" Sophia asked in fear.

"Jokes on her, my feet would make terrible shoes," Anthony joked before Eva came through and knocked Geoff and Griff to the ground.

"Give us the flag or I'll tear your arm off and slap you with it," Eva threatened everyone.

"Not today Eva!" Geoff yelled as he jumped and grabbed Eva's right arm.

"Get off of me now!" Eva yelled as she began waving her arm trying to get Geoff off and eventually began beating him against the wall of the castle.

"Dawn, Cyber move forward!" Jayden yelled as they both charged forward.

"Time to become a true leading man!" Griff exclaimed as he tackled Cyber to the floor.

"Cyber seriously?" Jayden asked whilst face palming herself. "The theatre kid is useless!"

"You say that when he's tackling you!" Cyber yelled back.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Cyber)**

"Where did that come from?" Cyber asked. "That Griff dude has got more strength than I gave him credit for… I'm kind of embarrassed about that."

* * *

"Try and be more useful! Dawn get the flag!" Jayden told her.

"It will be my pleasure," Dawn replied as she stood in front of Anthony and Sophia. "I'm sorry my friends but would it be possible for me to take your flag?"

"I think you know that's not happening," Anthony told Dawn.

"I'm sorry but I must have it," Dawn replied as she tried to grab the flag only to have Sophia grab her and the two began too struggle with them both eventually falling onto the floor and struggling with one another.

"If you want to do anything right you have to do it yourself," Jayden told herself.

"Nice to know you have faith in me," Noah told her.

"Considering what you're like, do you blame me?" Jayden asked.

"Oh gee, I'm just brimming with confidence right now. I feel like I could take on the world," Noah replied sarcastically with his arms folded.

"Whatever," Jayden brushed him off as she began to run to the flag with only Anthony guarding it. "You sure you want to try this art freak?"

"Can't think of any better insults?" Anthony asked. "I expected more from an overrated athlete."

"Overrated? If it wasn't for me our Olympic team would've failed," Jayden retorted.

"Keep telling yourself that," Anthony replied and before he knew it Jayden was jumping on top of him and pinning him down.

"Take that back before I make you!" Jayden yelled at Anthony.

"Make me then," Anthony replied. "I've survived worse torture than whatever you throw at me."

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Hannah yelled on top of the castle with glee.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"Four people fighting, one girl watching the fight from above and me doing nothing," Noah said. "Its like when mine and Emma's parents met."

* * *

Noah began to walk through the chaos with nobody paying any attention to him. He grabbed the flag and the proceeded to walk out of the castle without anybody paying attention to him.

"I'm working with idiots," Noah complained as he continued to walk away with the flag in his hand.

The camera cut to Bridgette and Alejandro sitting down at the table with their stomachs filled with food. Alejandro had his feet up on the table and was leaning back on his chair.

"So now we've eaten the food are we going to actually work?" Bridgette asked Alejandro. "The other teams must be close by by now."

"Yes we will my dear Bridgette," Alejandro replied getting out of his chair.

"Don't call me dear… ever," Bridgette told Alejandro as she got out of her chair. "What do we do then? I mean you are the king of strategy or whatever Jayden called you."

"A simple perimeter defence is all we'll need," Alejandro said.

"Perimeter defence?" Bridgette questioned.

"We simply stand around the flag to stop anybody from grabbing it without our knowledge," Alejandro explained to Bridgette. "We both take a side each with our vision watching the sides."

"That's actually not a bad plan," Bridgette replied. "Who's going to watch the door though?"

"I'll be watching the door with my back to the flag and you will be guarding the rear," Alejandro told her as he stood in front of the flag to watch the door. "All angles will be covered."

"Okay then," Bridgette said as she stood behind Alejandro and they were both quiet for a few seconds until Bridgette spoke up again. "So, I've kind of been thinking about what you said in the last challenge, about how you were raised to be like this."

"Let me guess, you still believe there's hope for me?" Alejandro said. "You need to stop with that fantasy."

"No matter who you are everyone has good in them," Bridgette told him. "You are who you are, not who your parents are."

"My parents are both politicians who have cheated and lied their way into office. Now let me guess, your parents are very kind and calm people, both love the ocean, love surfing, love animals and are vegetarian," Alejandro said to Bridgette who remained quiet for a few moments. "I presume your silence means I am correct?"

"You're both right and wrong," Bridgette sighed. "My parents love the ocean, surfing, animals and are vegetarian."

"But they aren't kind people?" Alejandro asked slightly shocked by what Bridgette was implying.

"Lets not talk about it. All I know is that you're not who your parents are… No matter what they say," Bridgette told Alejandro before going quiet.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Alejandro)**

"There might actually be a reason why Bridgette so strongly believes I'm not who my parents are," Alejandro told the camera. "The way she went quiet once she began talking about her parents. There's more to her than meets the eye."

* * *

The scene changed to Jose and Amy continuing to walk through the jungle.

"Omg, like how haven't we found a castle yet," Amy complained.

"We will soon find the castle my dear friend. We must remain faithful," Jose told Amy.

"I'll be faithful when we actually find something. Like where even are we now?" Amy asked.

"If I am honest I do not know," Jose admitted.

"Seriously? I'm beginning to think I should've gone with Yucky, like what have you even done so far except cheat?" Amy asked.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be on this team so i would be quiet if I were you," Jose told Amy with an annoyed tone.

"Ha, I'd of been just fine without you," Amy replied before seeing Sammy running towards them with a flag in her hand. "Hey! What's Samey doing with a flag?"

"Hmmm, that gives me a idea," Jose chuckled to himself as he grabbed Amy and hid in the bushes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jose)**

"Amy is beginning to lose faith in me," Jose said. "I must regain her faith if this alliance is too work. Knocking out her sister will be more than enough."

* * *

Sammy continued to run through the woods with the flag until Jose tripped her up causing her to fall and drop the flag.

"Amy grab the flag!" Jose yelled as Amy grabbed the flag and began to run away from Sammy with Jose not far behind.

"Hey give that back!" Sammy yelled at the two of them as she got up.

"Second born and second in life! Nice try Samey!" Amy yelled as her and Jose disappeared from Sammy's sight.

"You were saying about me not doing anything," Jose bragged as he ran ahead of Amy.

"Hey you just tripped her, I'm still the one with the flag," Amy retorted.

"Yet you wouldn't have that flag if it wasn't for me," Jose replied.

"Keep telling yourself that," Amy told Jose as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Amy)**

"Omg, Jose needs to learn to shut up," Amy complained. "You're not that great and honestly I'd be doing so much better if you weren't weighing me down."

* * *

The camera cut back to Alejandro and Bridgette standing guard of the flag not saying a word when Bridgette saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look but saw nothing.

"Alejandro, did you see that?" Bridgette asked.

"Your mind is playing tricks on you," Alejandro told her.

"I'm sure I saw someone or something move, I'm sure of it," Bridgette replied whilst behind her someone had taken Alejandro out of shot and knocked him out cold. "Maybe you're right. I must be paranoid or something… Alejandro?"

Before Bridgette realised someone had knocked her out and the flag was taken. The camera the cut to Geoff, Anthony, Griff, Sophia, Jayden, Dawn, Eva and Cyber all on the floor panting in the Happy Hippo's castle, all exhausted by the struggles.

"Can we… Call it a draw?" Geoff asked whilst panting.

"Never!" Jayden replied panting as well before realising the flag was gone. "Wait, where'd the flag go?"

"What!?" Griff exclaimed in shock. "Where did that dastardly flag go?"

"Noah took it," Hannah told everyone with glee from atop the castle.

"Hannah why didn't you tell us?" Sophia asked getting up onto her knees.

"I'm just the lookout," Hannah replied giggling. "One of you should've got him."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anthony)**

"Hannah's a sweet girl, but I've met smarter plants than her," Anthony said.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sophia)**

"Hannah might've just cost me my bet with Anthony," Sophia complained. "At least its less than what I have to wash back home."

* * *

"Noah actually did something useful? Never saw that coming. Everyone get out of here and find Noah, protect him at all cost!" Jayden yelled as she and her entire team got up and ran away.

"What do we do now?" Sophia asked sounding really deflated.

"We can't do anything," Anthony told her sounding deflated as well. "They've won this challenge and we've lost."

"Didn't either of you listen to the rules?" Geoff asked causing everyone to look at him with confusion upon their face. "Chris said they need to capture the flag to win. If we follow them and get to Noah we can still win this!"

"My good man I do believe you are correct. My fellow teammates, this is the part of the play where the heroes get defeated before the grand finale where they rise up and have a magnificent victory! Let us charge!" Griff exclaimed as he ran out of the castle with Geoff, Sophia and Anthony following him.

"Ummm guys… Help!" Hannah yelled. "I wanna help!"

The scene changed to Heather, Shelly and Isaiah all standing around Brick who was tied up with a vine and sitting in the middle of the classroom.

"What are we actually doing with him?" Shelly asked Heather.

"I like the idea of just torturing him," Heather said sinisterly. "I've heard people in the army are trained to resist torture, let's see how well the cadet can handle it."

"I'm a cadet! I haven't even been taught how to pitch a tent properly yet!" Brick yelled with fear.

"I say we rip his small intestine out his mouth, and rip his large intestine out his butt, and use him as a skipping rope," Isaiah told everyone.

"That's not even possible!" Brick screamed.

"He is technically correct," Shelly stated. "If we really wanted to do that we'd have to just use his large intestines to statistically have a better skipping rope."

"That's not what I meant!" Brick screamed again.

"Plus its disgusting, but I like the way you think," Heather complimented Isaiah. "I'm thinking we dangle him from atop the castle wall and leave him for the bears."

"What is wrong with you guys?" Brick asked.

"You're the one who thought it'd be a good idea to take the flag from me," Heather told Brick bending down to look him directly in the eyes. "Do you really think I'm the person who's got something wrong with them when you do that?"

"You guys are really scaring me right now," Brick told them.

"Just don't pee yourself," Isaiah replied causing Brick to blush when suddenly Jose and Amy ran through the castle entrance with a flag in their hand.

"The courageous and genius team of Amy and Jose have returned." Jose announced.

"We are the king and queen of this team and challenge," Amy cheered as she waved the flag in the air with glee.

"Wait… where's Yukari?" Shelly asked.

"We kicked her out because she wouldn't obey orders," Jose told her.

"Honestly she was like completely useless. We didn't even need her to win," Amy added.

"I know I have glasses but you guys can't be this blind?" Shelly asked.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

"Maybe you two should look around and see that we have no flag!" Heather yelled at them.

"What?!" Jose and Amy both exclaimed realising their flag was gone.

"How did you three not defend our flag?" Jose questioned them with fury. "You and one job and you failed to do it!"

"You left me with a walking calculator and weakling. You set me up for failure!" Heather yelled back.

"Why do you have the pee pee cadet here?" Amy asked.

"He tricked us into chasing him so Sammy could steal our flag," Shelly told her. "Statistically speaking it had a 91 percent chance of succeeding so it is not our fault."

"Wait… did you say Samey?" Amy asked.

"No I said Sammy. I may have glasses but you need a hearing aid," Shelly replied.

"Omg we haven't got another flag, we've got our flag!" Amy screamed.

"Me and Amy cleaned up the mess you all made and we're still no closer to winning," Jose complained. "Honestly, how useless can you all be?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Shelly)**

"Statistically speaking, Jose and Amy have a combined IQ of 56," Shelly stated. "If I wanted to killed myself I'd jump from their ego all the way down to IQ."

* * *

"Don't you dare call me useless again!" Heather yelled at Jose whilst getting in his face. "You're the most useless person on this team!"

"Now we get to watch some idiots fight, yay," Isaiah said sarcastically.

The camera cut to Noah walking casually through the forest and saw the castle close by all whilst whistling a little tune along the way.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Noah)**

"I've been in two seasons of this show now and honestly a challenge has never been so easy," Noah told the camera. "Two teams full of morons fighting and a flag between them. A baby would've been harder to take the flag from."

* * *

"NOAH!" Jayden yelled in the distance with her and her team running towards him. "Why are you walking? Run to the castle!"

"Miss Olympian the castle is a few metres away. I've got time," Noah told her.

"No you don't!" Cyber yelled back as Geoff, Sophia, Griff and Anthony were seen behind them.

"Come on dudes we've almost got him!" Geoff cheered his team along.

"You lead them right to me!" Noah yelled at his team. "I'm working with morons!"

"We don't have time for this! Just run!" Jayden yelled.

"Screw this!" Eva said angrily as she reached Noah and began to try and take the flag of Noah, who refused to let go of it.

"Hey! If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have this flag, I am taking it to the castle!" Noah told her.

"Give it to me!" Eva screamed back with Jayden, Dawn and Cyber standing around the two fighting with the Happy Hippos almost reaching them.

"We don't have time for this!" Jayden told them both. "One of you take it and run or I'll make sure on of you goes home!"

"Noah give it to me. Now!" Eva said to Noah is a really threatening tone.

"Fine, whatever. Its not like I care," Noah replied letting go of the flag and letting Eva and the rest of his team run off.

"I've got him!" Geoff yells as he tackles Noah to the floor and the rest of Geoff's team cheer.

"Good for you Geoff. You've tackled the guy who doesn't have the flag, I'm sure you're so proud," Noah said sarcastically as the rest of the team realised and saw the Rockin' Roosters arrive at their castle and gave an almighty cheer of joy.

"Yes!" Jayden cheered. "We are gold medalists! Not bronze, not silver, we are a gold!"

"Yay! All of your aura's are glowing a marvellous purple!" Dawn added until she heard a mumble and saw in the corner Alejandro and Bridgette tied up to each other. "My friends look!"

"What happened to you two?" Cyber asked as he ran over and removed their gags.

"Someone got the flag!" Bridgette yelled.

"What!?" Jayden screamed.

"We were knocked out and someone took out flag," Bridgette confessed as the Happy Hippos entered the castle with Noah.

"Bridge! What happened?" Geoff questioned as he ran over and began to try and untie her.

"Campers!" Chris yelled out through the speakers. "We have a winner and it is the Deadly Ducks who will get a full three course meal this evening, courtesy of our sponsors Lord of the Onion Rings! Eat and get the hell out! The losers, however, are the Rockin' Roosters who failed miserably in their defence and attack! Lucky for the Happy Hippos who narrowly survive the elimination."

"You two," Jayden said in a furious manner to Bridgette and Alejandro. "Cost us this challenge. If I had a choice you'd both be gone but we'll have to settle for one."

"What about Noah?" Eva questioned.

"All of them should be going!" Jayden screamed back.

"Well looks like you're doing my dishes for the rest of the competition," Anthony told Sophia.

"Great," Sophia sighed. "Me and my big mouth screwed this up huh?"

"Yeah, you kind of did," Anthony replied smiling and the two shared a moment.

The camera cut to the Deadly Ducks celebrating with Yukari standing with the Rockin' Rooster's flag in her hands.

"How did you even get that?" Shelly asked her. "Its statistically impossible for you to do that by yourself."

"I work better alone," Yukari told her. "Plus once I lost the dead weight of Jose and Amy everything became massively easier."

"If it wasn't for us you wouldn't of had a flag here to capture," Jose replied.

"You defended the flag? Wow you're actually useful for something," Yukari told him whilst twirling the flag around.

"No we got the flag back. Heather, Shelly and Isaiah lost the flag," Jose told Yukari.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"I am getting saddled with the blame for losing this flag when I was with two nothings!" Heather yelled angrily at the camera. "If Jose knows what's good for him he will start being nicer to me, otherwise he is next out!"

* * *

"Who cares who did what, we won!" Amy told everyone. "Like nothing matters if we win."

"I hate to say it, but she's right, as long as we've won it doesn't matter," Yukari said as she walked over to Brick. "Now lets release Brick before we mentally scar him."

"Yes, someone who's mentally okay!" Brick cheered.

The camera cut Jayden, Eva and Dawn sitting outside the cabins with Jayden punching a pillow.

"We lost! I have never lost in my entire life!" Jayden screamed.

"We've got a team full of weaklings, what did you expect?" Eva asked.

"An all rounder team, not completely useless players," Jayden replied throwing the pillow away from the cabins. "We need to get rid of one of the useless three."

"I say we get rid of Bridgette," Eva stated. "I'd rather be eaten by sharks than have her."

"But Bridgette is such a wonderful person and love animals," Dawn added. "Can we not all get along and not vote for anyone."

"Welcome to the real world moon child. Not everyone is nice, you have to be harsh," Eva told her. "Not everything is rainbows and happiness."

"I know but must we vote off Bridgette?" Dawn questioned.

"Sadly I agree with Eva. The other two at least offer something interesting," Jayden said.

"What do they offer that Bridgette doesn't?" Dawn asked.

"Alejandro is a snake but he knows tactics better than anyone in this game and Noah is a sarcastic A-hole but he's smart. Bridgette is just a nice girl," Jayden told Dawn.

"But surely someone nice should be in more than those two?" Dawn asked.

"It's like talking to a toddler, maybe get a talking cow and a singing chicken to explain it," Eva insulted Dawn causing her to pout.

"I am not a child," Dawn responded angrily.

"Sure you are, you're a big kid," Eva said sarcastically.

"You two be quiet," Jayden told them both. "Look I know you don't like it Dawn but getting rid of Bridgette is the best option for the team. You just have to accept it. Now I'm going go for a run before the elimination."

"I'll come with you," Eva told her as they both got up and began to run away from Dawn and the camera panned to Alejandro walking by with a smirk on his face. The camera followed Alejandro as he walked over to Cyber.

"I have a proposition for you," Alejandro said to Cyber.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Dawn)**

"I do not believe that Bridgette should be going," Dawn complained. "She is a good person and loves animals… but if its what I must do…"

* * *

The scene changed to later in the evening with Geoff, Sophia and Bridgette sitting on the dock.

"You okay Bridge?" Geoff asked Bridgette whilst placing an arm around her. "You seem shaken up after being tied up."

"I'm fine Geoff," Bridgette replied looking down at the water. "I'm just accepting that this is my last night on the island."

"Don't think like that Bridgette, you're up against Noah and Alejandro and everyone likes you. I'm sure you'll be okay," Sophia reassured her sister.

"What about Eva? Remember, she's hated me ever since the first season. She'll probably convince Jayden to vote for me," Bridgette told her whilst sounding deflated.

"Jayden's stronger than Eva and the leader, I say whatever she says goes and she's gonna get rid of Noah. No Olympic attitude remember," Geoff said trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Lets just not talk about it," Bridgette said. "If its my last night, I want to spend it with the two people I care about most on this island."

"Bridgette," Alejandro said from behind the three of them. "Might I have a word with you?"

"Beat it Alejandro," Geoff told him. "What makes you think she'd even want to speak to you?"

"Yeah what Geoff said, just leave us alone," Sophia replied.

"Maybe the little mouse and the party dude you should both let Bridgette speak," Alejandro told them both. "Considering we're both on the chopping block."

"Don't call my sister a little mouse," Bridgette told him. "What do you want to talk about anyway?"

"It is about who we are voting for tonight," Alejandro replied.

"Wait who we are voting for?" Geoff questioned.

"I forgot about that," Bridgette replied getting up from the dock. "Don't worry guys I'll be back soon."

"Bridge," Geoff said as he grabbed her arm. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry Geoff, I'll explain later," Bridgette told him as she walked over to Alejandro.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Geoff)**

"I don't trust Alejandro," Geoff confessed. "He almost ended me and Bridge. He could do it again if he tried. I just don't want to lose her… she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

* * *

"So I know who I want you to vote fo-" Bridgette said before she was interrupted.

"Jayden, Eva and Dawn are all voting for you," Alejandro interrupted her.

"What?" Bridgette said in shock. "So I am going then…"

"Not necessarily. I've convinced Cyber to be on our side," Alejandro told her with a smirk.

"Wait, I haven't even told you who we're voting for. How do you know I don't want you to vote for him?" Bridgette asked with an annoyed expression on her face.

"When I heard that you had three votes against you already I decided to take things into my own hands," Alejandro told her. "It seemed like the smart thing to do."

"Okay then what am I meant to do then? Trust that you're telling me is true and hope I don't go tonight?" Bridgette asked.

"No if this plan is to work you need to do something as well," Alejandro told her. "You need to talk to Dawn and come across as sincere as possible. She is in limbo about voting for you and you being nice to her may push her to not vote for you."

"Okay I can do that, but I need you to do something for me," Bridgette told him.

"I have done all this to keep you in the game. Must I do you another favour?" Alejandro asked.

"Yes," Bridgette told him firmly. "Don't insult Geoff or Sophia anymore. If we're going to be in an alliance together then I need you to do that for me."

"So we're now in an alliance together?" Alejandro asked with a smirk.

"Considering you just worked your butt off to save me and I'm meant to be telling you who to vote for, I'd say we are. But only if you agree to what I said. Deal?" Bridgette asked offering her hand.

"Deal," Alejandro replied shaking Bridgette's hand. "But your sister is still a little mouse."

"Good thing to say before I vote," Bridgette said folding her arms. "Speaking of which, who am I voting for?"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Bridgette)**

"I won't lie, doing this with Alejandro made me feel horrible inside," Bridgette explained. "I don't scheme like this. I like to be fair but if they're voting for me then there's nothing I can do and I have to be in an alliance with me."

* * *

The camera cut to the Rockin' Roosters sitting around the campfire with Chris standing at the podium with the s'mores in his hand.

"Campers you are the losing team tonight," Chris told them all. "Even an Olympian couldn't lead you all to victory, that's how bad you all are."

"Like how your hosting talent couldn't stop this show's downfall?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Noah, be quiet," Chris told him. "Now tonight one of you will go to the catapult of losers, be launched away from the island and you can never come back. EVER. Its time to vote and good luck because you're all gonna need it."

As everyone began to get up Bridgette quickly grabbed Dawn's arm, wanting to speak to her.

"Hey Dawn," Bridgette said. "I know that you, Jayden and Eva are voting for me tonight and I just wanted to say I completely understand why you'd do that."

"I do apologise Bridgette, I do not wish to vote for you but I have no choice," Dawn confessed.

"I get it. You're close with Jayden, but I hope we can be friends when this is all over," Bridgette said to her. "I know we haven't talked that much but you seem really cool."

"Why thank you. I must your aura is a wonderful light blue," Dawn told her.

"Does it match my hoodie?" Bridgette asked as she chuckled.

"Remarkably so," Dawn replied with a smile as she walked off with Bridgette following behind.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Alejandro)**

"I have done all I can for Bridgette. Now we must wait and hope that all of the pieces fall into place," Alejandro told the camera.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Eva)**

Eva held up a picture of Bridgette with a big red X over her face.

"Times up surfer girl, hope you get fed to the sharks," Eva said.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Noah)**

Noah held a picture of Alejandro up with a red X across his face.

"You're the reason I left World Tour. Once an eel, always an eel," Noah told the camera.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Dawn)**

"I do not know what I can do," Dawn confessed. "Bridgette is a wonderful person and doesn't deserve to leave this island! But who else do I vote for? I don't know who truly deserves to leave."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Bridgette)**

Bridgette draws a red X over a photo's face that is out of shot and can't be seen on camera.

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Cyber)**

"Alejandro's offer is still on the table for me," Cyber said. "He said he can help me in the long run but do I really want to vote this person off. I'm not sure."

* * *

 **(Voting Confessional: Jayden)**

Jayden held up a picture of Bridgette with an X over her face.

"No hard feelings kid but out of everyone here you're the most useless," Jayden told the camera. "Maybe once we're out of here you can teach me how to surf or something."

* * *

The scene changed to Chris standing at the podium with the s'mores in hand and the campers sitting around the bonfire.

"Campers. When I call your name I will throw you a s'more. Dawn, Alejandro, Noah and Cyber you are all safe," Chris told everyone as he threw each individual person a s'more.

"Why thank you Chris," Dawn thanked Chris happily.

"Yay more calories for my already terrible diet," Noah said placing the s'more in his mouth.

"Jayden, Bridgette and Eva," Chris began. "One of you is going home this evening and two of you are safe. The first person safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Bridgette," Chris said as he threw her a s'more and she happily took it and smiled at Alejandro.

"WHAT!" Eva yelled with fury. "How is she safe?"

"How can you all save her?" Jayden turned around and asked all her teammates. "She's useless."

"Obviously they see one of you as more useless," Chris told them both. "The final person safe is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"… Jayden," Chris said as he threw her the final s'more.

"You voted for me!" Eva yelled in anger. "I am the strongest player on this team! How can you vote for me?"

"Because you're not the strongest player," Alejandro replied with a smirk. "That title will always belong to me."

"You did this!" Eva yelled as she walked menacingly towards him.

"Chef! Get Eva in the catapult!" Chris yelled as Chef entered and dragged Eva over to the catapult and placed her in it.

"You will all pay for this! Alejandro you will die!" Eva screamed.

"I'll kiss the camera for you in the final," Alejandro replied with a wink causing Eva to become even more enraged.

"Bye bye Eva," Chris said as he pulled the lever launching Eva off into the distance.

Once Eva was gone Jayden walked in front of everyone as they were leaving to block their path.

"You were all lucky this evening. Next time you won't be," Jayden told them all before turning back and walking away and they all followed except for Bridgette and Alejandro.

"Thanks for saving me tonight," Bridgette told him.

"It was no problem," Alejandro replied.

"Maybe you're not just like your family," Bridgette said with a chuckle.

"I did this to keep me in this game. Don't take it as anything else," Alejandro told Bridgette as he walked away from her.

"I still don't believe you!" Bridgette yelled back at him.

The camera cut to Sammy walking through the forest by herself.

"Guys is anyone here… guys," Sammy said asking for help before the TV screen paused and zoomed out to see Chris in the control room.

"Will Sammy ever find her way out of the forest? Will Alejandro follow his own path? To find out all this and more tune into Total. Drama. Blood vs Water!" Chris yelled.

* * *

 **Votes:**

Alejandro - Eva

Eva - Bridgette

Noah - Alejandro

Dawn - Herself

Bridgette - Eva

Cyber - Eva

Jayden - Bridgette

 **Eliminated:**

Sky, The Athlete (22nd Place)

Dave, The Normal Guy (21st Place)

Eva, The Female Bully (20th Place)

* * *

 **This was an interesting chapter write but I adored the interactions I got to write out of it. Some alliances begin to form and more importantly the stories are beginning to develop for all these characters and who they are. The reason I got rid of Eva was because I just felt like she wasn't adding much to the story. Originally I wanted her to go past the merge but in the end I think more characters could do more than what she could do. Now for the questions!**

 **1\. Will Sophia and Anthony blossom into a wonderful pair of friends, or something more?**

 **2\. Is Jose pushing his luck with Heather and will he regret it later on?**

 **3\. Is Alejandro going to follow in his family's footsteps or will he carve his own path?**

 **4\. Will Griff help Geoff out and get him on his side?**

 **5\. Who do you think is going to be eliminated next?**

 **Keep the light shining!**

 **Lux**


End file.
